Amitié améliorée
by missbellamie
Summary: New York, des années plus tard... Kurt est un chef d'entreprise à qui tout réussi, Blaine est un artiste en devenir. Le hasard va les faire se rencontrer de nouveau, des années après le glee club, et peut être les faire s'aimer passionnément. Mais le chemin vers l'amour est long.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Merci d'avoir choisi ma FF, c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose, et même la première que j'écris une fiction. Si vous voulez me donner des conseils, j'en serais ravie (histoire de m'améliorer dans mon écriture). Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez, je vais essayer de poster régulièrement.

J'adore Glee et plus particulièrement le couple Kurt et Blaine.

Bien entendu, les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1 : Mouillé.**

Les vapeurs d'eau chaude montaient dans la petite salle de bain, les murs étaient humides et l'air irrespirable. La température de la pièce était élevé, tout comme celle de l'homme qui se douchait. Blaine Anderson avait chaud, mais cette chaleur, cette fièvre, était voulue et résultée de ses propres caresses. Comme chaque soir, après une longue journée de travail, le jeune homme appréciait ce moment de détente et d'intimité. Lors de ces douches, Blaine ne pensait à rien ou plutôt à personne. Il y avait quelquechose de mécanique dans cette habitude, mais ce n'était pas malsain. D'autres préféraient aller au cinéma ou danser, faire du shopping ou faire un jogging. Lui préférait évacuer de cette façon, et puis ça ne coûtait rien!

Sa douche terminée, Blaine prépara son repas. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine : une pizza, une salade et un verre de rosé. Blaine se disait que boire seul, tous les soirs, le rendait en quelque sorte alcoolique. L'alcoolisme est une addiction sournoise, sans s'en apercevoir on commençait à boire un verre de temps pour les occasions, puis pour se changer les idées et petit à petit le besoin d'avoir sa dose d'alcool était quotidien. Ceci-dit, Blaine ne se buvait pas à s'en rendre malade ou tout simplement ivre, il buvait pour apprécier davantage sa nourriture et sa vie.

« Putain, j'en ai marre de cette vie, toujours solitaire. Je n'ai personne à qui parler, à part moi-même et parfois à la télé quand j'ai trop bu. Il faut que je trouve une solution. »

Blaine avait connu plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes, et il avait même vécu avec Andrew pendant presque un an. Mais Blaine avait quitté Andrew, qui était trop frivole à son goût. Il n'était pas du genre à réclamer à corps et à cris la fidélité, il trouvait même que c'était un moyen d'épicer la relation amoureuse; ce qui l'avait blessé c'est qu'Andrew lui avait promis qu'il n'aimerait que lui même s'il pouvait lui arriver de coucher avec d'autres. Blaine y avait cru et s'était lui aussi laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels avec des inconnus. Ce que Blaine n'avait pas supporté, c'est qu'Andrew multipliait les conquêtes et ne prenait plus le temps de voir Blaine autrement que pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuels. Il était devenu un objet. Blaine s'était dit alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'Andrew, car aux yeux de celui-ci, il n'était qu'un trou. Il l'avait donc virer de chez lui du jour au lendemain et malgré les protestations parfois violentes de son ex, il avait tenu bon.

Après trois semaines de déprime, où il avait passé ses journées au travail et ses soirées à regarder des dessins animés, des émissions de télé-réalité débiles et des matchs de baseball, il avait repris pied (l'alcool, les cochonneries alimentaires et sexuelles aidant). Mais la reprise était difficile, pendant un temps il avait préféré être seul, il n'avait besoin de personne pour avoir du plaisir. Mais ce soir, il en avait assez de ce cirque et avait décidé de remédier à la situation.

« Demain, je sors et on verra si je trouve quelqu'un de convenable » se dit-il, allongé. A travers le vasistas ouvert au dessus de son lit, il fixait les étoiles et crut, avant avant de s'endormir, voir une étoile filante traverser le ciel noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Les premiers chapitres sont un peu introductifs, mais l'action va venir...

**Chapitre 2 : Essoufflé**

- « Kurt! Putain! Comment tu peux être à la fois aussi animal au lit et timide quand on te rencontre? C'est tellement surprenant...

- Ah ça mon cher, ça fait parti de mes mystères », répondis en souriant le jeune homme à la peau diaphane.

- « Arrête de prendre tes grands air, ça m'excite encore plus...

- Il en faut peu », dit Kurt joueur.

Les deux amants avaient repris leur jeu érotique là où il l'avait laissé, et tout en caressant l'autre, il échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné. Louis répandit alors sa semence sur le corps nu de Kurt, alors que ce dernier ne fit pas jaillir la sienne. La petite mort arriva vite et un sentiment de déception se lit alors au travers les yeux du jeune Français. Certes Louis et Kurt n'étaient que « sexfriend » mais pour le grand blond, le fait que son partenaire ne jouisse pas était vécu comme un affront à sa fierté. Il avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes et échouer en terre américaine avait un goût amer. Il aurait de nouveau sa chance se dit-il, il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça.

- " Louis, tu viens, il faut qu'on y retourne, dit Kurt alors qu'il se nettoyer à l'arrache avec un bout de sopalin qu'il avait trouvé sur le plan de travail. Les pâtisseries ne vont pas se faire toutes seules. On doit ouvrir dans 45 minutes.

- Oh t'inquiètes, j'ai déjà fait le gros du travail hier, il ne reste plus que les finitions.

- Dépêche toi, les autres vont arriver. »

Kurt arriva dans la salle essoufflé et débraillé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait un point d'honneur d'être toujours bien présentable pour ses clients. Il était le manager d'un salon de thé français dans le Village (quartier arty de NY). Pendant ses études de français et de théâtre dans une célèbre école new-yorkaise, il avait trouvé un job de vendeur dans ce charmant salon et au fil des années (il avait maintenant 23 ans), le patron parisien avait décidé de le promouvoir à la tête de l'établissement, faisant de Kurt le plus jeune manager des environs. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait été choisit, Kurt ressemblait à la clientèle du salon et le propriétaire faisait tout pour attirer de nouveaux clients. Le salon de thé autrefois vieillot était devenu un haut lieu de rassemblement pour la communauté gay du quartier. Kurt avait donc réussi professionnellement et il était fier de sa réussite, lui qui avait grandi dans le MidWest où les rednecks racistes et homophobes étaient légions. C'était une belle revanche sur la vie, car même s'il s'était fait agressé de nombreuses fois, il avait grandi dans une famille aimante avec un père garagiste et une belle mère soucieuse de son bien être. Les rapports avec son demi-frère Finn n'avait pas toujours été faciles mais il savait que maintenant ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Le fait que sa meilleure amie Rachel s'était mariée avec l'ancien quaterback (qu'était Finn) avait peut être aussi arrangé les choses.

- « Gary, Maria, Penny et Adrian j'espère que vous êtes prêts, nous allons bientôt ouvrir. N'oubliez pas aujourd'hui pour la fête national, on offre un milkshake gratuit à toutes les personnes qui se présentent avec un drapeau étoilé!

- Oui chef, crièrent les vendeurs hilares, qui avaient entendu les cris des 2 amants quelques minutes plus tôt et qui virent un reste de sperme dans les cheveux de Kurt.

- Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi », dis Kurt en rougissant.

Rien ne peut m'énerver aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, ça va être une belle journée...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent. Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, Kurt et Blaine vont finalement se rencontrer; j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et plus particulièrement à Klaine-Forever21Eternity pour sa review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Destiné**

- « Blaine, t'es chargé d'aller chercher les gâteaux pour l'anniversaire de Jean, la fille de Mrs. Fletcher.

- Ok, vous avez déjà passer la commande ou...

Non, c'est déjà commandé. Mrs Fletcher était très précise, elle ne voulait pas d'un goûter d'anniversaire classique avec l'énorme gâteau à la crème super riche, après Jean est malade et elle a pas le temps pour s'occuper d'elle quand ça arrive. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait un truc différent, elle a choisit des pâtisseries françaises. Donc on a changé de fournisseur et tu dois aller chercher la commande dans le Village. Moi et Debbie on a pas le temps d'y aller avec toute la déco à monter, etc...Tu as le temps?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais chercher ça et après je finirais de préparer mon numéro pour cet aprem.

- On fait comme ça alors. Tiens je t'écris l'adresse, ça s'appelle « le pâtissier ».

- Ok, ça marche. A tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme aux boucles brunes travaillait comme animateur pour un organisateur d'anniversaire. A Manhattan, les enfants de riches New-yorkais avait toujours des anniversaires grandioses. Les parents, bien souvent, n'avaient pas le temps de préparer ces fêtes à leurs enfants et John Adams, le patron de Blaine, avait su trouver le bon filon pour réussir dans cette ville. Lorsqu'il sortait, Blaine disait qu'il travaillait dans l'événementiel non pas qu'il ait honte de ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était un job temporaire, le temps de vivre de sa vrai passion : la musique. Blaine était comme un fils pour John, lui qui n'avait eut que des filles, il l'avait d'ailleurs acceuilli chez lui, le temps que celui-ci trouve un toit. Mais l'entente était tellement parfaite, que ce dernier avait emménagé dans la dépendance de la demeure des Adams. De plus, John ne craignait pas que le petit brun drague ses filles. Il était comme un cousin pour elles, il leurs apprenait à jouer du piano, les aidait dans leurs devoirs (elles étaient lycéennes) et faisait le "baby-sitter" quand leur parent sortaient. En contrepartie, Blaine ne payait pas de loyer, mais il devait se débrouiller seul pour manger et pour son ménage. Il avait donc une certaine indépendance.

Il était déjà 10h, Blaine devait se dépêcher s'il voulait avoir le temps de répéter son numéro de l'après-midi. Pour rester dans le thème « français », il avait dû faire des recherches. N'ayant pas étudier cette culture, il avait un sérieux manque de connaissance en la matière. Mais c'était un bosseur, et il avait décidé de faire un numéro de mime en plus des chansons qu'il allait interpréter. Jean allait avoir 10 ans, elle adorait les comédies musicales et les films Disney. Cela ravissait Blaine, car lui aussi. Il allait donc chanter quelques chansons françaises pour faire plaisir à Mrs Fletcher puis enchainer avec son répertoire aka les classiques Disney.

La pâtisserie n'avait pas été difficile à trouver, Blaine avait entrer l'adresse du lieu sur un GPS de la société et était parti sur son scooter, ce qu'il regretta se disant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas la place pour tout transporter. Une longue queue devant la devanture laissait présager de la qualité des gâteaux vendus.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la boutique, il fut frapper par l'atmosphère cosy et l'ambiance gai. Gay aussi, des drapeaux arc-en-ciel disposés un peu partout. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait passer ici plus souvent. Pour les pâtisseries mais aussi pour les vendeurs qui étaient vraiment mignon, et un en particulier.

- « Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur?

- Bonjour, oui, absolument. Je viens prendre une commande.

- A quel nom?

- Adams entertainment.

- Une minute s'il vous plait. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, merci encore de me lire.**

**Merci aussi à AmaliaKlaine, Mmlabr et Klaine-forever21Eternity pour vos reviews c'est vraiment sympa. Ce chapitre devait être ajouté au chapitre 4, mais j'ai oublié, du coups ce chapitre 5 aussi est court. J'essaye de faire plus long pour les chapitres suivants, promis. Sinon concernant un éventuel baiser, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Découvert**

Pendant qu'il se démaquillait, Blaine s'était déguisé en mime Marceau pour l'anniversaire de Jean, le jeune homme pensait à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi lorsqu'il avait répondu par la positive à l'invitation de Kurt. Le jeune chef d'entreprise s'était montré si enjoué, si excité quand il lui avait dit son identité que le bouclé ne pouvait refuser. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le monde était vraiment petit. Retrouver une personne des années plus tard à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la première rencontre est quelquechose de cocasse. Il faut aussi dire que les souvenirs que Kurt avait rappelé à Blaine était de merveilleux souvenirs : des jours de gloire en tant que soliste des Warblers, les victoires qui s'était succédés du temps de son règne tout comme les jolis garçons et parfois même filles qui s'étaient perdus dans ses draps. C'était une autre époque mais Blaine avait adoré cette vie là. Seul ombre au tableau, il ne se souvenait que très peu du garçon aux yeux bleus comme l'acier. Il se remémorait ses envolés lyriques, son timbre si particulier qu'il avait entendu 2 ou 3 fois, mais il ne l'avait pas connu personnellement. Il semblait à l'époque si sûr de lui sur scène quand il chantait, comme ce soir de sectionnal où il avait envoûtait et surtout ému la salle en chantant « Cry Me A River » de Julie London, et à la fois si timide en dehors, il ne participait pas aux soirées organisées après les concours. En vieillissant, Kurt était devenu vraiment canon pensa Blaine, il était grand et musclé, du genre athlétique, et ses cheveux avaient quelques reflets roux qui illuminaient son visage. Il semblait aussi plus confiant, plus sûr de lui, ce qui était assez séduisant.

- « Mr. Anderson, merci pour ce spectacle, c'était magnifique.

- Oh merci, Mrs Fletcher. Ravi que ça vous ait plu. Si jamais vous refaites des spectacles ou connaissez des personnes qui veulent en faire, je suis votre homme », dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'oeil à la mère de famille. Il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes, bien qu'il soit gay, il représentait pour elles un défi. Elle voulait le « convertir », mais Blaine savait désormais quelle était son orientation sexuel même si cela ne l'empêcher pas de flirter avec le sexe opposé. Juste pour le jeu de la séduction.

- « J'y compte bien, même si je préfèrerai vous garder pour moi... Vous avez fait un job fantastique, pas vous seul bien sûr, Mr Adams aussi.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir.

- Je le pense. Vous avez un réel talent, vous devriez auditionné à Broadway...

- C'est flatteur. C'est pas faute d'avoir auditionné plusieurs fois, mais j'ai fais une croix sur une carrière dans ce milieu, vous savez, il n'y a que très peu d'élu pour beaucoup d'appelés. Des jeunes qui font des milliers de kilomètres pour percer ici ou à LA et qui finissent...

- Je vous coupe tout de suite. Je connais des gens dans ce milieu, certes ce ne sont pas les plus grands producteurs, mais ce sont de vrais passionnés, qui s'occupent de leur protégé avec un grand respect et une totale dévotion. Je vais vous donner le numéro d'un de mes amis, libre à vous ensuite de le contacter. Dans ce métier, il faut surtout avoir des réseaux pour réussir, croyez-en mon expérience!

- Euh, merci... C'est vraiment attentionné de votre part. Comment puis-je vous remercier?

- La prochaine fois, faites-moi moitié prix sur votre spectacle, c'est quand même incroyablement cher pour un spectacle d'enfant, plaisanta Mrs Fletcher.

- Le prix de la qualité, dit Blaine en souriant. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, merci encore de me lire.**

**Merci aussi à AmaliaKlaine, Mmlabr et Klaine-forever21Eternity pour vos reviews c'est vraiment sympa. Ce chapitre devait être ajouté au chapitre 4, mais j'ai oublié, du coups ce chapitre 5 aussi est court. J'essaye de faire plus long pour les chapitres suivants, promis. Sinon concernant un éventuel baiser, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Découvert**

Pendant qu'il se démaquillait, Blaine s'était déguisé en mime Marceau pour l'anniversaire de Jean, le jeune homme pensait à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi lorsqu'il avait répondu par la positive à l'invitation de Kurt. Le jeune chef d'entreprise s'était montré si enjoué, si excité quand il lui avait dit son identité que le bouclé ne pouvait refuser. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le monde était vraiment petit. Retrouver une personne des années plus tard à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la première rencontre est quelquechose de cocasse. Il faut aussi dire que les souvenirs que Kurt avait rappelé à Blaine était de merveilleux souvenirs : des jours de gloire en tant que soliste des Warblers, les victoires qui s'était succédés du temps de son règne tout comme les jolis garçons et parfois même filles qui s'étaient perdus dans ses draps. C'était une autre époque mais Blaine avait adoré cette vie là. Seul ombre au tableau, il ne se souvenait que très peu du garçon aux yeux bleus comme l'acier. Il se remémorait ses envolés lyriques, son timbre si particulier qu'il avait entendu 2 ou 3 fois, mais il ne l'avait pas connu personnellement. Il semblait à l'époque si sûr de lui sur scène quand il chantait, comme ce soir de sectionnal où il avait envoûtait et surtout ému la salle en chantant « Cry Me A River » de Julie London, et à la fois si timide en dehors, il ne participait pas aux soirées organisées après les concours. En vieillissant, Kurt était devenu vraiment canon pensa Blaine, il était grand et musclé, du genre athlétique, et ses cheveux avaient quelques reflets roux qui illuminaient son visage. Il semblait aussi plus confiant, plus sûr de lui, ce qui était assez séduisant.

- « Mr. Anderson, merci pour ce spectacle, c'était magnifique.

- Oh merci, Mrs Fletcher. Ravi que ça vous ait plu. Si jamais vous refaites des spectacles ou connaissez des personnes qui veulent en faire, je suis votre homme », dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'oeil à la mère de famille. Il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes, bien qu'il soit gay, il représentait pour elles un défi. Elle voulait le « convertir », mais Blaine savait désormais quelle était son orientation sexuel même si cela ne l'empêcher pas de flirter avec le sexe opposé. Juste pour le jeu de la séduction.

- « J'y compte bien, même si je préfèrerai vous garder pour moi... Vous avez fait un job fantastique, pas vous seul bien sûr, Mr Adams aussi.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir.

- Je le pense. Vous avez un réel talent, vous devriez auditionné à Broadway...

- C'est flatteur. C'est pas faute d'avoir auditionné plusieurs fois, mais j'ai fais une croix sur une carrière dans ce milieu, vous savez, il n'y a que très peu d'élu pour beaucoup d'appelés. Des jeunes qui font des milliers de kilomètres pour percer ici ou à LA et qui finissent...

- Je vous coupe tout de suite. Je connais des gens dans ce milieu, certes ce ne sont pas les plus grands producteurs, mais ce sont de vrais passionnés, qui s'occupent de leur protégé avec un grand respect et une totale dévotion. Je vais vous donner le numéro d'un de mes amis, libre à vous ensuite de le contacter. Dans ce métier, il faut surtout avoir des réseaux pour réussir, croyez-en mon expérience!

- Euh, merci... C'est vraiment attentionné de votre part. Comment puis-je vous remercier?

- La prochaine fois, faites-moi moitié prix sur votre spectacle, c'est quand même incroyablement cher pour un spectacle d'enfant, plaisanta Mrs Fletcher.

- Le prix de la qualité, dit Blaine en souriant. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut! Bon petit à petit ça avance. J'avais qu'en ce moment je bloque un peu (j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, mais je rame). Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Merci à Mmlabr, AmaliaKlaine et NobodySaidItWasEasy pour vos reviews. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Brulé**

Ébloui. Ce fut le premier sentiment que Kurt ressentit lorsqu'il vit le petit brun entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose pour Blaine, mais cette fois-ci il avait décidé de le séduire, de tout faire pour que l'autre comprenne ses intentions. Au même moment Steve, un habitué du salon de thé, chantait faussement « I kissed a girl » de Katy Perry, ce qui était à la fois très drôle et ironique connaissant la sexualité de ce dernier. L'ambiance générale était très chaleureuse et chaude. Il faut dire que depuis une semaine à NY, les températures n'avaient pas été inférieures à 30°c et la pollution avait rendu l'air irrespirable. Les New-yorkais aimaient sortir après leur travail, c'était un fait connu; les nuits d'été chaudes, ce fait était d'autant plus vrai : Time Square, Central Park fourmillaient alors de milliers de noctambules cherchant un peu de fraîcheur après une dure journée.

A cette chaleur climatique s'ajoutait la chaleur des corps qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans la petite pâtisserie. Il y avait du monde, du beau monde pourrait-on dire, la communauté habituelle mais aussi quelques hétéros (homme et femme) qui voulaient s'encanaillaient. Les discussions, les danses et les chants se succédaient et les rires éclataient de ça et là. Kurt essaya de mettre le grappin sur Blaine mais Louis fut plus rapide de lui. Le châtain se félicita d'avoir des salariés aussi dévoués et professionnels mais regretta en même de ne pas s'être trouvé plus prés de l'entrée.

- « Hey Kurt, ça va? Demanda Steve qui avait fini de chanter dans l'indifférence générale.

- Oui oui, si tu pouvais...

- Je voulais juste te féliciter pour la soirée, t'as encore fais du bon boulot. Et puis c'est sympa, le milkshake offert, mais c'est pas vraiment bon pour mon régime. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que vous en faisiez maintenant au lait de soja, c'est génial ça... Je vais venir encore plus souvent maintenant, dit le petit Black en riant.

- Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Steve. On se revoit plus tard, je dois retrouver quelqu'un...

- Encore un admirateur, mais tu t'arrêtes jamais, c'est dur de devoir te partager mais... Ok, allez, vas-y!

- A plus! »

Merde. Il l'avait perdu de vue. Blaine s'était évanoui dans la foule. Kurt pensa à demander à Louis mais celui-ci avait aussi disparu. Il se dit alors que la soirée n'était pas terminé et qu'il tomberait forcément sur lui dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Et puis il avait une affaire à faire tourner; pendant près d'une heure le chef d'entreprise occupa pleinement sa fonction s'inquiétant du bien être des clients, du réapprovisionnement des pâtisseries et de l'alcool (ils avaient galérer à obtenir une licence mais tout était en règle pour la soirée depuis quelques semaines, il faut dire qu'il avait sur charmer la fonctionnaire qui s'occupait des licences d'alcool en lui ramenant un panier garni de leur spécialité). Il décida de prendre une pause méritée et de forcer le destin. En effet, il avait entr'aperçu Blaine de loin mais n'avait pas eut la chance de lui parler. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'ennuyer mais il était vexant pour Kurt que le brun ne vienne pas lui parler, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait invité à la soirée.

Kurt prit alors le micro et lança :

- « Blaine Warbler Anderson est attendu devant l'écran ».

Kurt scruta la salle et vit le garçon aux yeux couleur or s'avançait maladroitement entre les personnes qui criait son nom pour finalement le rejoindre sur l'estrade bricolée pour l'occasion.

- « Salut, ça va?

- Oui ça va mais ça irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas forcer à venir maintenant, c'est un peu bizarre...

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur du public. Je n'en croirais pas un mot, dit Kurt en souriant. Par contre, je crois me souvenir que que tu étais fan des chansons des années 80s...

- Ouais c'est vrai. C'est vraiment flippant que tu te souviennes de toutes ces choses à mon propos.

Kurt ne répondit pas à la question du brun, il ne voulait pas tout révéler.

- « Bon c'est moi qui choisit ». Kurt regarda la liste de chansons sélectionnés et se décida pour « I Wanna Be Your Lover » de Prince, il savait que ce choix plairait à Blaine. Et c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour déclaré sa flamme. Il espérait que le bouclé comprendrait le message, en même temps l'attaque était frontale et la chanson peu équivoque.

- C'est partit! »

Quand Blaine découvrit le choix de la chanson il fut surpris mais de façon positive. Il adorait Prince et même s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avançait, il pensait que Kurt voulait lui dire quelquechose en choisissant cette chanson. En même temps, avec les regards que celui-ci lui lançait il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« I aint got no money

_Je n'ai pas d'argent_

I aint like those other guys you hang around

_Je ne suis pas comme ces autres mecs avec qui tu traînes_

And it's kinda funny

_Et c'est plutôt marrant_

But they always seem to let you down

_Mais ils semblent toujours te décevoir_

And I get discouraged

_Et je me sens démoralisé_

Cause I never see you anymore

_Parce que je ne te vois plus jamais_

And I need your love, babe yeah

_Et j'ai besoin de ton amour bébé, ouais_

That's all Im living for, yeah

_C'est tout ce pourquoi je vis, ouais_  
I didn't wanna pressure you, baby

_Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression bébé_

But all I ever wanted to do

_Mais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire c'est :_

I wanna be your lover

_Je veux être ton amoureux_

I wanna be the only one that makes you come running

_Je veux être le seul qui te fasse venir en courant_

I wanna be your lover

_Je veux être ton amoureux_

I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long, make you shout

_Je veux t'exciter, te révéler, toute la nuit, te faire crier_

Oh, lover! Yeah

_Oh, amoureux ouais_

I wanna be the only one you come for

_Je veux être le seul pour qui tu viennes_

I wanna be your brother

_Je veux être ton frère_

I wanna be your mother and your sister, too

_Je veux être ta mère et ta soeur aussi_

There aint no other

_Il n'y en a pas d'autre_

That can do the things that I'll do to you

_Qui peuvent faire les choses que je te ferai_

And I get discouraged

_Et je me sens démoralisé_

Cause you treat me just like a child

_Car tu me traites comme un enfant_

And they say I'm so shy, yeah

_Et ils disent que je suis trop timide, ouais_

But with you I just go wild! »  
_Mais avec toi, je deviens fou !_

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, Kurt et Blaine pouvaient sentir à la fois la tension et la complicité entre eux deux grandir. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, la salle pleine semblait avoir disparu, ils ne voyaient plus les gens qui les entouraient, qui criaient et chantaient en chœur. L'adrénaline les aveuglait et il était évident qu'il passait tout les deux un bon moment. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, détaillant chaque mots que l'autre prononçait et chaque regard ou sourire qu'ils s'échangeaient, ce qui rendait l'interprétation de la chanson encore plus intéressante pour le public.

En même temps qu'il se laissait aller, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'implication émotionnelle de Blaine dans la chanson était réelle, s'il pensait un minimum les mots qu'ils chantaient, ou si c'était l'artiste qui était en train de faire une performance plus vrai que nature. Il fallait qu'ils discutent de tout ça après. En tout cas, il avait fait un premier pas en direction de Blaine et il en était assez fier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut! Vous allez bien? J'ai vu que Chris et Darren allait bientôt venir à Paris. Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai essayé d'avoir des places pour le concert de Darren, et j'étais trop dégoutée : j'étais en train de payer quand j'ai reçu un message m'annonçant qu'il n'y avait plus de place. A 5 secondes près, j'avais ma place. La rage quoi! Bref, j'irais quand même faire ma groupie sur le tapie rouge.**

**Comme toujours merci pour vos visite et merci à NobodySaidItWasEasy pour sa review (la relation va évoluer lentement mais surement).**

**Dans ce chapitre, la relation B et K fait un pas en avant et 2 pas en arrière. Je vous laisse découvrir ça.**

**Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Emb(ar)rassé**

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui suivit les sorti de leur rêverie, il faut dire qu'ils avaient assurer, et avant que Blaine ne put reprendre son souffle, Kurt l'avait attrapé par le bras et kidnappé direction l'atelier, seul endroit silencieux et déserté à ce moment de la soirée. En même temps, le jeune chef d'entreprise était une des rares personnes à posséder un jeu de clé ouvrant toutes les portes du salon, ce qui avait des avantages.

- « Waoouh! C'était plutôt intense et puis ton choix de chanson, ça m'a vachement surpris, je pensais pas que t'étais du genre à écouter du Prince.

- Je ne suis pas sectaire tu sais, j'écoute pas que des chansons émouvantes, tire-larme etc... Je ne suis pas un dépressif chronique, au contraire je pense être assez drôle. Et puis je savais que t'allais apprécier.

- Je plaide coupable, c'est tout à fait mon genre... Dis, pourquoi on est là? J'espère qu'on va pas cuisiner, je suis très mauvais, du genre à me couper les doigts et faire brûler la cuisine », dis le bouclé en prenant le rouleau à pâtisserie dans ses mains et faisant mine de s'assommer.

S'il savait à quoi avait servi ce rouleau une fois, Blaine l'aurait lâcher tout de suite, pensa Kurt en rougissant. Il essayait d'évacuer ce genre de pensées de sa tête, bien qu'elles ne soient pas désagréables, s'il voulait avouer ses intentions au brun.

- « Non t'inquiète, pas pour cette fois, mais je te donnerais des cours particuliers... Tu sais moi aussi avant j'étais nul, je préfèrerais les manger plutôt que les faire, on va dire que j'ai appris à aimer ça et puis c'est sympa comme activité ». Kurt adorait jouer l'ambiguïté et faire des jeux de mots pas si innocents.

- « Quand tu veux, enfin quand je serais libre, sinon ça risque de poser des problèmes de logistiques mais oui, pourquoi pas... Bon je crois que je vais pas tarder à rentrer, je suis crever entre le boulot et la soirée.

- Ah oui, au fait, ça s'est bien passé?

- Oui, enfin routine quoi. La cliente m'a donné la carte d'un ami producteur mais j'y crois pas trop, c'est pas la première fois à vrai dire et à chaque fois ce sont des... Euh pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Tu t'es mis un peu de farine sur le visage », répondit le châtain en désignant un endroit au coin de sa bouche.

- « Où ça? » Demanda Blaine en frottant son visage avec un bout de son t-shirt.

- Par ce geste, Blaine avait révélé à Kurt une bonne partie de son ventre et le châtain se liquéfiait à la vue de ces abdos parfaits et des poils naissant qui disparaissait sous le jean du chanteur. Kurt beuga un instant.

- « Euh Kurt, ça va?

- Oui oui oui », répondit Kurt d'une voix suraiguë. « Juste là. »

Kurt toucha pour la première fois la peau de Blaine. Un frisson parcourut sa moelle et il avait l'impression incroyable que ses organes s'embrasait. Tout alla très vite. Sans réfléchir, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Et l'incendie grandit. Comme le métal en fusion, Kurt était maintenant soudé aux lèvres de Blaine et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait rompre cet union. Il sut à cette instant que le bouclé était son âme sœur, non pas qu'il croit particulièrement à ces choses là, mais être avec lui semblait une évidence. C'était juste la confirmation de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis toutes ces années.

C'est au moment où leur regard se croisa, les yeux bleus rencontrant les yeux mordorés, à peine une seconde après que les lèvres de Kurt aient embrassé de Blaine, que ce dernier s'arracha de l'emprise du châtain qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça délicieux, quoique surprenant, mais il devait rompre ce baiser qu'il lui avait été volé. Et ce pour une bonne raison.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kurt?

- Ça me semble assez évident », répondit l'autre étourdi à la fois par le contact des deux corps et la rupture brutale en s'essuyant une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

- Je ne peux pas », dit Blaine des remords pleins la voix.

- « Tu ne peux pas quoi?

- Faire ça... T'embrasser. C'est pas correct. »

Kurt ne comprenait plus rien.

- « Mais moi ça me convient, ça me pose pas de problème, bien au contraire. Tu sais...

- Je veux dire c'est pas correct vis à vis du mec que je vois », dit Blaine en coupant Kurt dans son élan.

- « Merde. Mais je savais pas, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ce matin?

- Parce que ça vient juste de se faire. Et même si ça vient de commencer, j'ai pas envie de tout faire foirer dès le premier jour. Depuis l'histoire avec mon ex, j'ai envie d'être un minimum sérieux et impliqué. Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, je t'apprécies, je t'apprécies vraiment mais c'est pas le bon moment. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Non t'inquiètes », dis Kurt songeur. En fait, il avait envie de le kidnapper et le garder pour lui tout seul. Peut être qu'avec le temps, Blaine l'aimerait autant que lui. C'est ce qu'on appelait le syndrome de Stockholm, quand le prisonnier éprouvait de l'affection pour son ravisseur. En même temps la relation était biaisé dès le début, et ce n'était pas un début convenable à une relation, pensa le châtain.

- « Blaine, t'es où? On t'attends, » pouvait on entendre au micro.

- « Ah, faut que j'y aille, on dirait. Si tu veux, on se voit demain et on en reparle.

- Pas la peine; il s'est rien passé après tout.

- Ah cool! C'est vraiment bien que tu prennes ça comme ça. Bon, allez à plus.

- Ouais à plus.

Une fois Blaine sortit, Kurt entrepris de tout casser dans l'atelier. Puis il pensa aux coûts du matériel, il aurait une retenue sur salaire, se ferait probablement licencié, finirait à la rue, etc... ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le plus raisonnable était de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il était tard ou plutôt tôt le matin et le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il devait donner ses clefs à Louis, son second, pour qu'il ferme la boutique. Il chercha alors le blond dans la salle, il ne chercha pas longtemps à vrai dire, il était sur l'estrade en train de chanter avec Blaine « Call Me » de Blondie. Kurt comprit alors. Quel ironie! Et cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'il entendit Blaine chantait à Louis « He speaks the languages of love ».

Il tourna les talons et jeta les clefs à la première serveuse qui passait, Penny, sans dire mot et disparu dans la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. A l'origine, c'était deux chapitres distincts mais vu que c'était des chapitres miroirs, je me suis dis que j'allais les coller. Sinon le chapitre contient du lemon (scène de sexe explicite), donc cachez vous les yeux si vous ne voulez pas lire ça (héhé).**

**Merci à Mmlabr pour sa review : oui ça va s'arranger, pas tout de suite, mais petit à petit les choses vont évoluer positivement pour les deux persos.**

**Ami(e)s Klainers ne me détestez pas pour ce qui va suivre (je suis moi-même une indécrottable fan de la relation Blaine-Kurt).**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Touché / Coulé**

Quand Louis plaqua Blaine contre la porte d'entrée de son studio, le bouclé ne put retenir un gémissement. Le bruit, étouffé par le baiser des deux hommes, excitait encore davantage le jeune français et il ne voulait pas ralentir les mouvements de sa langue qui jouait avec celle de son amant. Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du salon de thé 10 minutes plus tôt, ils s'étaient titillaient et chauffaient mutuellement sur le chemin vers l'appartement du blond. Ils avaient lutté contre eux même pour ne pas se sauter dessus avant d'avoir dépasser le seuil de la grande porte en chêne du studio. Et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, aucun des deux ne se faisait prier pour commencer les choses sérieuses. Peut être allaient-ils trop vite? A vrai dire Blaine n'y pensait pas, il en était incapable en l'état, sa raison l'avait fuit. Quand le français quitta sa bouche et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, le chanteur frémit et sentit tout ses poils se soulevés, de sa nuque à ses bras en passant par son torse. Louis remonta avec sa langue la mâchoire du brun jusqu'à sucer le lobe de son oreille, puis mordre ce même endroit par accoues ce qui donna au brun des convulsions. Il était prisonnier du blond, ne pouvait plus bouger, coincé entre la porte et le corps de Louis, ses bras à présent bloqués au dessus de sa tête et le souffle chaud de l'autre dans son cou. Il donna un coups de rein et rencontra l'érection de Louis qui pointait à travers son jean, trop serré à ce moment.

- « Prends moi, » murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Louis.

- Mmmh, euh viens dans ma chambre on sera mieux...

- Je m'en fout, peut importe, on peut le faire là aussi », répondit le bouclé pressé d'en finir.

- « A même le sol?

- Bah ouais! Ça peut être sympa.

- Décidément, on est fait pour s'entendre, je pensais à la même chose... » déclara le blond en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Arrête de parler, agis, putain! » Supplia Blaine.

- « Comme tu veux ».

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Blaine commença à déboutonner nerveusement la chemise à carreaux de Louis. Il en avait marre de ces putains de boutons qui mettaient 10 ans à s'enlever, il voulait que ça aille plus vite. Puis il lui enleva son pantalon, il fut surpris quand il constata que l'autre ne portait pas de dessous. Il trouvait ça bizarre et pas franchement propre mais bon il allait pas faire le difficile et ça lui faisait une chose de moins à enlever. Il enleva son T-shirt à son tour, en profita pour essuyer les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient de ça et là, pendant que Louis entrepris de baisser son pantalon et avant qu'il ait put dire un mot, le blond le pris en bouche. S'il fut déconcerté quelques secondes, il était agréable de sentir son membre dans la bouche d'un beau garçon et il se laissa bien volontiers sucer par le français, qui le prenait de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge. Il dut s'agripper aux cheveux du blond, ce qui accentua le va et vient de Louis, pour ne pas fléchir et tomber à cause des spasmes quand son gland heurta le fond de la gorge du pâtissier.

- « oh putain, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, gémit Blaine.

Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard de Blaine, il lui lança un air entendu, sourit et lécha les premières goutes de sperme qui commençaient à germer puis remonta vers son nombril, se frayant un chemin à travers les quelques poils brun. Il s'arrêta et dis :

- « Vas-y, met-toi à genoux, » ordonna tendrement Louis.

- « Mais attends j'ai pas encore...

- Attends encore un peu. Ça va pour l'instant?

- Oui , vas-y, on continue, » répondit faiblement Blaine.

- Ok c'est parti! »

Quand Louis prononça ces mots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était ringard. En même temps, il était à cours de mots, il n'allait pas faire de grands discours ou de grandes explications sur ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Blaine avait un minimum d'expériences et il savait ce qui allait se passer. Leur compatibilité sexuel semblait bonne, ils avaient l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. En même temps, ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté, ils étaient encore des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, il devait apprendre à se connaître, et avec le temps pensa Louis, il allait connaître ce que le brun appréciait.

Il chercha à l'aveugle son jean, qui reposait sur le plancher quelques centimètres de leur corps, pour trouver un préservatif. Il n'avait pas de lubrifiant à porter de main et espéra que celui sur le préservatif conviendrait. Sa verge était presque totalement dressé et il ne fallut que quelques caresses de Blaine pour que le bout de latex soit parfaitement disposé sur sa chair. Louis prépara le trou du brun en passant un premier doigt, Blaine grogna de plaisir et il sut qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Avec un second doigt, il alla plus profondément et toucha prostate du bouclé qui trembla sous l'excitation et qui commençait à se toucher, sentant l'orgasme arriver. Louis se glissa finalement dans Blaine centimètres par centimètres et le chanteur se mit à crier. La pénétration était un peu douloureuse sans lubrifiant mais Louis prenait son temps pour ne pas faire trop mal au plus jeune. Les cris montèrent dans les aigus au grès des vas et viens du pâtissier et quelques instant plus tard, ce dernier se répandit à l'intérieur de Blaine, qui lui vint plus tard dans sa main. Le blond à la peau doré tomba sur le dos de son amant et le serra contre lui. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient euphoriques et soulagés.

Après s'être partiellement nettoyé, Louis décida d'aller se coucher. Il avait demander sa journée à Kurt, il n'était donc pas obligé de se lever aux aurores pour aller travailler. D'ailleurs, il était déjà 05h30 et les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à transpercer le ciel de juillet et illuminaient l'étroit studio. Louis fut surpris de ne pas voir Blaine le rejoindre, il aurait voulu parler de ce qui venait de se passer, mais le brun décida de rentrer prétextant un rendez-vous important l'obligeant à repasser par son appartement. Après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du pâtissier et lui avoir promis de l'appeler, Blaine sortit par la même porte qu'il avait collé plus tôt.

Quand il sortit de l'immeuble où vivait Louis, Blaine était quelque peu désorienté, il ne se rappelait que vaguement du chemin pour venir. Il savait que le salon n'était pas loin, ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps, et se dit que Louis devait bien gagné sa vie pour louer un appartement dans ce quartier, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire. Enfin il avait visité le propriétaire mais pas la propriété. Bref, il regarderai mieux la prochaine fois. Il aimait bien Louis, il était différent des garçons qu'il avait déjà fréquenter, il avait indéniablement ce côté exotique, mais était aussi beaucoup plus direct et d'une certaine façon plus brutal que ses ex. Le changement avait parfois du bon. En même temps Blaine restait perturbait par le comportement de Kurt plus tôt dans la soirée, et il ne l'avouerait pas à Louis, mais il avait repensé plusieurs fois à leur baiser quand il faisait l'amour avec le blond.

Il arriva finalement devant le salon et retrouva son scooter où il l'avait rangé, malheureusement, une personne bourrée avait eut la bonne idée de vomir sur le siège. Alors qu'il commençait à pester contre l'indélicat, il entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

- « Hey, beau gosse déjà levé? Tu passes me dire bonjour », dit Kurt l'air joyeux.

- « Oui. Enfin, euh... » Blaine était affreusement gêné et ne savait quoi répondre. « En fait, je venais juste récupérer mon scooter pour rentrer chez moi...

- Ah, je vois », dis Kurt déçu (il comprit ce qui s'était passé), il s'efforça alors de garder le même ton. " Rentre, la maison t'offre le café!"

* * *

« **Somebody said you got a new friend**  
_Quelqu'un a dit que tu avais un nouvel ami_

**Does she love you better than I can**  
_T'aimes-t-elle autant que j'en suis capable ?_

**There's a big black sky over my town**  
_Il y a un gros ciel noir au dessus de ma ville_

**I know where you at, I bet she's around**  
_Je sais où tu es, je parie qu'elle est au alentour _

**Yeah I know it's stupid**_  
Oui, je sais que c'est stupide_

**But I just got to see it for myself**_  
Mais je dois le voir par moi-même_

**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her**  
_Je suis dans le coin, te regardant l'embrasser_

**(Oh, oh, oh)**  
**I'm right over here, why can't you see me**  
_Je suis ici, pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ?_

**(Oh, oh, oh)**  
**I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home**  
_Je donne mon tout, mais je ne suis pas la fille que tu ramèneras à la maison_

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh)**  
**I keep dancin' on my own**  
_Je continue de danser seule»_

Les murs tremblaient au son de la musique trop forte et les voisins avaient beau taper contre le plafond, Kurt était décider à se rendre sourd avec des chansons d'amour tristes, où les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. « Dancing on my own » de Robyn était le parfait exemple, c'était une histoire d'amour à sens unique où une fille va faire son deuil amoureux en regardant son ex embrassait d'autres, mais la chanteuse suédoise y mettait une telle énergie que son désespoir remontait le moral. Et c'est ce dont le châtain avait besoin. Quand il se mit à faire de la air batterie pour la cinquantième fois d'affilé, il se dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Et puis il ne voulait pas faire son deuil de Blaine, pas tout de suite et peut être même jamais. Après tout, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'un pour l'autre, Blaine ne le savait pas encore.

Il chercha une bouteille de bière dans le frigo, mais il n'y en avait plus, il avait descendu son stock, ses rations, très rapidement peut être même trop rapidement. Il fouilla ses placards et ne trouva pas d'autre alcool. Il se maudit de ne pas boire, ça aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, il avait acheté ces bières pour ses amis quand ceux-ci venaient à l'improviste chez lui. A un moment il envisagea de finir la bouteille de sirop pour la toux qui étaient à peine entamé, apparemment certains se saoulaient de cette façon, il avait lu dans les pages peoples que les rappeurs comme Lil Wayne en consommait abondamment et en faisait l'apologie, mais il avait peur de faire une mauvaise réaction et personne ne serait là pour le sauver si ça dégénérait. Il abandonna donc l'idée de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Heureusement, il avait des cochonneries à manger, il allait donc pouvoir compenser la peine par la nourriture : il prit les paquets de chips, des redvines (ses bonbons préférés) et du coca light et s'empiffra jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre.

Comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir et qu'il devait normalement se lever dans moins d'une heure, il alla sur internet pour passer le temps. Ce n'était pas son plan initial, il voulait appeler Rachel ou Mercedes, ses meilleures amies, pour trouver du réconfort mais celle-ci n'aurait surement pas appréciée être réveillé en pleine nuit pour l'entendre pleurer au téléphone. Certes ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais la dernière fois (il avait rêvé qu'on le cambriolait et avait demandé des conseils d'autodéfense) il s'était fait incendié par Mercedes et lui avait fait juré de ne pas recommencer sauf urgence de vie ou de mort. Le lendemain, il était aller à l'armurerie et il avait décidé de s'armer avec des étoiles chinoises, non pas qu'il trouvait ça pratique ou rassurant mais il avait été fasciné par la démonstration du vendeur. En l'occurrence, ce soir, la situation était un peu plus importante mais il ne voulait pas risquer la colère de Mercedes Jones.

Il cliqua sur différents sites et forums, ce qui était encore plus déprimant, et finit par regarder en boucle les pubs du zesty guy pour changer d'idée. Mais alors qu'il salivait sur le corps parfait du « cuisinier », il ne put s'empêcher de penser au corps oh combien parfait de Blaine, du moins à ses abdos et à sa peau couleur miel. Peut être en avait-elle le goût, rêva Kurt. Il s'égarait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait il en revenait toujours au bouclé. Il était presque l'heure de partir, et le jeune homme décida de prendre une douche pour se calmer.

Quand il vit Blaine aux abords du salon de thé, il voulut se cacher dans un premier temps, la trouille le paralysait. Le brun semblait dans ses pensés, et il ne voulait pas se confronter à lui tout de suite. Après une intense bataille avec lui-même, il se força à aller le saluer et se dit qu'il fallait la jouer naturel. Il l'invita à venir boire un café et le chanteur accepta son invitation volontiers. Aucun des deux ne voulaient entamer la conversation, et pendant un certain temps (le temps que le jeune patron prépare le café), un silence assourdissant inonda la pièce, le bruit de la circulation extérieure était le seul son perceptible. Kurt jura quand il se brûla en actionnant la machine.

- « Maudite machine », souffla le châtain, ce qui brisa le silence.

- « Au fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour la soirée. Tu t'es éclipsé juste après notre euh... moment, on va dire.

- Oui, j'étais fatigué, pas à cause de toi je te rassure, mais bon toute cette organisation etc... En plus, c'est moi qui doit ouvrir ce matin, donc bon, je préférais dormir un peu pour être d'attaque. » Pathétique, c'est ce que Kurt pensa de son explication bancale, il essayait de noyer le poisson et de passer à autre chose. Mais il était content que Blaine dise qu'ils avaient eut un moment, c'était toujours ça de pris.

- « Ouais je comprends. T'es sûr que ça va à propos d'hier soir? Je voudrais pas qu'il y ait de problème, tu sais je t'apprécies mec, dit Blaine en souriant.

- Oui, t'inquiètes, on va dire que j'ai glissé sur une peau de banane et que j'ai atterri sur tes lèvres. C'était juste un accident, c'est des choses qui arrivent. » Kurt se dit qu'il méritait un oscar pour sa composition, quoiqu'il n'était pas certain que le bouclé gobe ses histoires. En tout cas, ce dernier l'appréciait et avait parler de moment, la porte n'était peut être pas définitivement fermé et peut être que sur la longueur les sentiments du beau brun évolueraient. En tout cas, c'est ce que Kurt souhaitait et il fallait être prudent pour que les choses aillent dans ce sens et que ces sentiments ne soient pas piétinés encore une fois.

- « Ok. Bon tant mieux », répondit Blaine ravit que les choses soient éclaircis. Le chanteur était fatigué et il se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer à Brooklin, chez les Adams, s'il ne voulait pas s'endormir au volant. « En tout cas merci encore pour tout et pour le café, c'est vraiment adorable, on s'appelle?

- Oui bien sûr. Compte sur moi. Ah mais attends, tu ne m'as pas raconté pour ton audition?

- J'ai pas encore d'audition, j'ai juste le numéro d'un producteur, mais bon, je pense pas l'appeler.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai, on va dire, des mauvaises expériences avec ce genre de personne. Et puis on m'a fait comprendre que je faisais trop « gay » pour certains rôles.

- Ah ça me rappelle des choses. Ce sont vraiment des cons, ils ont rien compris. En plus, je sais que beaucoup de fille ne sont pas de cet avis...

- A une époque oui, mais maintenant, je sais pas.

- Tu rigoles, t'es canon! Tu parles de toi comme si t'étais un vieux croûton. T'es plus jeune que moi! Je vais te taper si tu continues.

- Ok, ok, » dit Blaine en s'écartant sous la menace des points du châtain. « Tu me conseilles quoi alors? Parce que si c'est encore un coups foireux, ça va me encore me déprimer.

- Repasse cet après-midi, on appellera ensemble. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, ou du moins te soutenir.

- Cool! Merci Kurt. »

Blaine était aux anges. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami depuis qu'il s'était installé à New-York, il avait une nouvelle famille, mais avoir des amis de son âge était quelquechose de différent. Il ne pouvait pas tout raconté à John ou aux filles, il était donc heureux d'avoir Kurt même s'il se doutait que ce dernier espérait plus.

Ils se firent la bise, mais au moment où le brun aller chevaucher son scooter, il se rappela de la trace laissé sur son siège. Il demanda à Kurt de l'aide pour nettoyer, le châtain se moqua gentiment du bouclé et pour lui remonter le moral lui offrit quelques pâtisseries de la veille. Avec dans son coffre des pâtisseries offertes par le garçon aux yeux bleus, Blaine partit le sourire aux lèvres. Kurt, lui, avait un pincement au cœur alors qu'il contemplait le ciel qui venait de se charger de nuages.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné le navire après le chapitre précédent et que vous allez continuer à suivre cette histoire. It gets better (bon pas tout de suite mais dans 2-3 chapitres)! **

** Mmlabr : je me doutais que ce passage n'allait pas être apprécié, mais il faut bien un méchant dans toute bonne histoire. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Dépassé**

Blaine n'était pas venu cet après-midi là. Il avait prévenu Kurt quelques dizaines de minutes avant en lui promettant, croix de bois croix de fer, de passer le lendemain vers 17 heures. Le chef d'entreprise avait moyennement apprécié que le brun se défile de cette façon, après tout c'était l'avenir de ce dernier qui se jouait pas le sien, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Peut être essayait-il de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, car quoi qu'il en dise, Blaine était aussi gêné que Kurt par leur baiser. Bref, le châtain essayait de ne plus trop y penser quand il rentra chez lui épuisé de sa journée à nettoyer et à remettre de l'ordre dans les comptes de la boutique. Le malaise était néanmoins présent et ce sentiment ne s'améliora pas le lendemain, car il devait faire face maintenant à Louis qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas se faire prier pour raconter tous les détails de sa relation avec Blaine. Kurt redoutait ce moment et avait élaboré toutes sortes de plan pour l'éviter mais il serait compliqué de les mettre en œuvre : ils travaillaient ensemble dans un espace réduit, Kurt allait donc devoir dépasser ce malaise et mettre un terme à leur relation de sex-friends. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Ça tombe bien il gérait une pâtisserie, se dit-il pour se remonter le moral.

Louis arriva dans l'atelier avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Kurt avait tellement envie de lui mettre une claque et de voir son visage rougir par le coups, ce qui serait amplement mérité, mais il voulut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il était en train de nettoyer le plan de travail à l'aide d'un chiffon qui avait déjà bien vécu quand le blond s'approcha et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche comme à son habitude. Les choses devaient vraiment changées.

- « Salut Kurt! Ça va? Moi je pète la forme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oui, maugréa Kurt. » Décidément ça allait être très difficile de ne pas le frapper, même si Louis était plus musclé et plus grand, Kurt était déjà agacé. Au pire il avait tout le matériel, nécessaire pour se battre, à portée de main.

- « Je crois que tu as déjà rencontré mon nouveau copain.

- Oui, Blaine? En fait je le connais depuis longtemps, depuis le lycée. Tu sais il était dans un glee club, je t'ai déjà raconté ». Et toc!

- « Ah, oui c'est vos concours de chant, c'est ça? »

Kurt acquiesça.

- « On a pas de truc comme ça chez nous... C'est cool, donc du coups tu seras pas gêné quand il viendra, vous aurez plein de choses à vous racontez ». Répondit le français du tac au tac, alors qu'il enfilait son uniforme qui était composé d'une marinière et d'un pantalon blanc. Louis trouvait que cet accoutrement était caricatural, et encore il n'avait pas eut le droit au béret ce qui aurait été le pompon, mais comme celui-ci plaisait aux locaux, il devait s'y pliait.

- « T'imagines pas... Par contre il ne m'a pas dit comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Non pas que ça m'intéresse mais juste par curiosité...

- Eh t'es de mauvaise humeur, toi. »

Bien joué, captain obvious se dit Kurt en frottant un peu plus fort une tâche sur le carrelage blanc de l'évier.

- « Non, c'est rien. Alors?

- Ok. » Louis vit bien que Kurt n'était pas dans son état habituel, il devait être jaloux de lui et du fait qu'il avait un copain. Il commençait à le connaître, quand le châtain était heureux il n'arrêtait pas de parler et de chanter mais quand il était dans un mauvais jour, il se fermait et ne disait plus rien. « On s'est rencontré il y a quelques mois à une soirée chez Jack, tu sais mon meilleur ami. Bref, il était en couple avec Andrew, un collègue de Jack et on avait bien sympathisé, on avait eut un débat passionné sur qui était le meilleur super-héro, lui était pour Batman et moi pour Ironman. Il disait que Batman était plus intéressant car il était plus torturé, que son costume était plus classe, et moi j'étais d'accord mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que Tony Stark était tout aussi complexe et que lui au moins était drôle. J'ai cru qu'on allait en venir aux mains », dit Louis en souriant. « Je l'ai tout de suite trouvé très attirant mais il était pris et son copain avait l'air d'un vrai connard, alors j'ai préféré ne pas tenter quoique ce soit. Et puis avant-hier, quand il est passé à la pâtisserie, j'étais en train d'engueuler Penny et Adrian, il est venu me voir et m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.

- Comme ça, alors que vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis longtemps?

- Ouais. Ça m'a vachement surpris, c'était tellement direct. En plus, on se connait pratiquement pas. J'ai trouvé ça super sexy, qu'il prenne cette initiative.

- Tu m'étonnes », dit Kurt songeur. Et pour cause ça aurait dû être lui, pensa-t-il; c'est à lui que le brun aurait du faire cette proposition. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu mais qu'il avait tout de suite repérer Louis alors qu'il s'était vu qu'une fois. « Donc c'est une affaire qui roule?

- Ouais, ça s'est vraiment bien passé hier. Ce mec est vraiment surprenant, bon je vais pas te donner de détails... » Kurt avait prié pour ne pas avoir de détails sur leur nuit, ce qui le soulagea grandement quand le blond tut ce passage. Ce n'étais pas le genre du Français de ne pas s'attarder sur ses prouesses sexuelles, le châtain imagina alors que les choses ne s'étaient peut être pas si bien passées, ce qui le réjouit profondément. « mais il est parti tout de suite après, j'ai pas trop compris, on a même pas eu le temps de parler un peu. Il t'a déjà fais ça?

- Oui, euh non. En fait on est jamais sorti ensemble, pas de cette façon, enfin d'aucune façon d'ailleurs. » Même s'il aurait bien aimé, se dit en Kurt en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Ah je croyais. Tu me disais que tu le connaissais depuis le lycée, et puis la façon dont vous avez chanté l'autre soir, putain c'était super intense, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. Bon j'y connais pas grand chose en musique ou en théâtre, mais si c'était joué, bah franchement chapeau.

- Merci, mais la prochaine fois laisse faire les professionnels. J'ai entendu ta prestation après, et mec faut que tu prennes des cours ». Kurt ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais il était néanmoins content, ça flattait son égo, que ceux qui les avaient regardé avaient ressenti plus ou moins la même chose que lui.

- « Ah bon, » dit le français vexé. « De toute manière j'ai trouvé un bon professeur, je pense que ça le gênera pas si je le paye en nature. » répondit Louis sur la défensive.

Kurt ne réagit pas aux sous-entendus du blond. Il l'avait cherché et savait que l'autre avait du répondant et ne se laisserait pas faire quand il lui lançait des pics. Tout deux demeurèrent silencieux un temps, chacun vacant à ses occupations, Kurt nettoyant l'atelier avec minutie et Louis préparant les gâteaux, viennoiseries et autres pâtisseries avec sérieux. La tension était palpable mais Louis ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur le problème qui semblait ronger le garçon aux yeux bleus. Il se dit que vu l'humeur exécrable de ce dernier, il valait mieux ne plus rien dire et le laisser venir. Les minutes s écoulèrent lentement.

Alors qu'il commençait à assembler des choux au chocolat pour réaliser ses religieuses, Louis vit le châtain, qui était sortit de la pièce, s'approcher de lui l'air déterminé.

- « Bon écoute Louis, j'ai réfléchi, ça me prends la tête depuis 2 jours, mais ça ne va pas.

- Je me disais aussi que t'étais pas dans ton état normal.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert », répondit Kurt avec un air théâtral. Le stress lui provoquait des plaques rouges sur les joues et il fut content que Louis ne se moque pas de lui comme à son habitude. Son cœur battait fort mais il était résolu à dire ce qui le chiffonnait. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer. Il essayait de se donner de la prestance pour cacher son manque de confiance.

- Kurt? Demanda le blond, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'annonce de l'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas être avec Blaine!

- Quoi?! » Louis bouillait depuis trop longtemps maintenant et était fatigué de jouer avec Kurt. Ses pics ne l'amusait plus du tout et il se retenait d'exploser et d'envoyer tout ce qu'il avait sous la main au visage poupon. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème, tu es jaloux? Tu me veux pour toi tout seul? T'as des vues sur Blaine? Putain j'en ai marre de tes gamineries, c'est pas la première fois Kurt! C'est chiant à la fin, j'en ai marre d'être traité comme une sous merde en permanence! J'me casse! ».

Le châtain s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle était normale. Kurt blessait Louis et il s'en rendait compte. Il savait que le blond l'aimait plus que lui, que leur arrangement n'était pas sans conséquence sur leurs sentiments. De plus, il travaillait ensemble, le français était un pilier de la société et leur relation allait affecter le fonctionnement du commerce si les choses tournaient mal. Kurt était donc obligé d'arranger les chose, il était coincé de toute manière.

- « Non attends. Tu m'as mal compris, dis Kurt en rattrapant le pâtissier, qui allait franchir la porte, par le bras.

- Pourtant ça me paraît assez clair. Lâche moi!

- Non en fait ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on ne plus faire ce qu'on faisait ensemble avant que tu ne sortes avec Blaine. On doit arrêter de se voir, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. » Kurt avait préféré choisir son entreprise et le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci sur ces sentiments pour Blaine. De toute manières ceux-ci n'étaient pas partagés. Pour le moment, espéra-t-il. Et puis il ne voulait pas trop s'exposer pour l'instant, il s'était déjà pris une claque quand le brun l'avait rejeté.

- Ah oui, ça. Ok, je comprends. Putain tu m'as fait peur », répondit le blond maintenant soulagé. Il était aussi quelque peu déçu car ils auraient put continuer de se voir de temps en temps, après tout il n'avait jamais dit à Blaine qu'ils étaient exclusifs.

- Ami? Demanda Kurt en tendant sa main.

- Ami. Allez, viens là. » Louis prit le châtain dans ses bras et sentit malgré tout que quelquechose avait définitivement changé entre eux.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur travail chacun de leur côté. Le reste de la journée se passa presque normalement, la routine avait repris son cours dans le salon de thé français. Les pains au chocolat, les croissants, les éclairs, les religieuses, les Paris-Brest et autres Babas au Rhum s'étaient très bien vendus, à tel point qu'il avait fallu faire une nouvelle fournée, les clients raffolaient de ces douceurs si raffinés. Il fallait aussi réfléchir à une nouvelle création pour la fête nationale française qui arrivait dans quelques jours. Kurt et Louis discutaient à l'écart des clients, autours d'un ordinateur et d'une pile de papiers, de l'événement futur et de la meilleure façon de rendre hommage quand Blaine poussa la grande porte vitrée et entra timidement dans la boutique. Il posa son sac sur un tabouret libre, déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Louis et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule du châtain, qui essayait de ne rien faire transparaître. Le pâtissier annonça qu'il allait se changer, Blaine et Kurt était désormais libre de parler tranquillement.

- "Je peux regarder la carte qu'on t'as donné l'autre jour" demanda Kurt.

- "Oui bien sûr. Où est-ce que je l'ai mis?" répondit le brun en fouillant dans son sac. Il sortit tout ce qu'il avait dans son sac, c'est à dire un portefeuille en cuir marron, un carnet Moleskine, un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe givrée, une paire de lunette de soleil Persol, un paquet de mouchoir et une bouteille d'eau VitaminWater.

- "Je vais croire que tu le fais exprès pour ne pas appeler.

- Ça y est!" dit Blaine l'air triomphant en brandissant la carte.

- "Voyons voir ça... Richard Bennet. Connais pas, en même temps c'est un producteur.

- Oui, je sais. Encore un coups tordu.

- Non peut être pas. On va appeler" suggéra Kurt en prenant son téléphone, il composa le numéro et attendis.

- "Non attends!

- Quoi?

- Je le sens pas.

Kurt balaya la peur de Blaine d'un revers de main.

- Oui bonjour, j'aurais voulu avoir un rendez-vous avec Richard Bennet. Oui, j'attends". Kurt sourit à Blaine qu'il lui tira la langue en retour. "Blaine Anderson. D'accord. D'accord. Demain à 14H. C'est parfait, au revoir." Kurt raccrocha. "C'est bon, c'est fait et tu as intérêt à y aller.

- Oui oui... Merci Kurt" répondit Blaine en fixant Kurt dans les yeux.

Ce dernier détourna son regard et vit Louis revenir. Il posa plein de questions sur ce qui s'était passé, il se méfiait de son patron désormais, ce qui irrita un peu plus Kurt et ils décidèrent de partir laissant Kurt avec sa peine pour seule compagne. Heureusement Steve entra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard et remonta le moral du garçon aux yeux bleus en lui racontant les derniers potins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui s'intéresse davantage à la jeune carrière de Blaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

** mmlabr : merci pour ton commentaire. J'avoue que ce que tu m'a écris m'a un peu fait réfléchir, notamment sur la tristesse de Kurt, et même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, j'ai modifié quelques trucs pour ne pas en faire un personnage déprimant. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Enchanté**

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Le bruit de l'horloge dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de Richard Bennet allait rendre fou Blaine, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Le producteur était en retard et le brun se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir. C'était peut être un signe, il ne devait pas le rencontrer, ce rendez-vous courait de toute façon à la catastrophe. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son boxer porte-bonheur, son scooter n'avait pas démarré, il avait dut prendre le métro et s'était trompé dans les lignes, ce qui l'avait fait paniqué et il avait dût demander à plusieurs personnes son chemin. Malgré tout il était arrivé à l'heure. En sueur, mais à l'heure. Il avait trouvé l'immeuble assez facilement aidé par une pancarte assez imposante signalant l'activité de l'entreprise, au dessus de la porte noire de l'office. Blaine stressait. Il ne s'était pas suffisamment préparé mentalement même si la secrétaire du producteur avait assuré à Kurt que ça ne serait qu'un simple entretien, pour prendre connaissance, il se doutait que celui-ci lui demanderait de jouer ou chanter.

Le téléphone sonna. Pas le sien, celui de la secrétaire du cabinet qui décrocha avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. La femme l'avait accueilli froidement, Blaine comprit qu'il l'avait dérangé dans ses activités (elle avait rangé son nécessaire à manucure précipitamment).

- « Ah Richard. Oui votre rendez-vous de 14 heure est arrivé. Oui il était à l'heure. Il s'excuse du retard. » Dit la secrétaire en s'adressant au bouclé. « Oui je vais lui dire. A plus tard. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone sèchement. « M. Bennet est en retard. Il vous demande de l'attendre encore quelques minutes. Il ne devrait plus être très long.

- Ah ok. Bon, je vais attendre alors » répondit Blaine en souriant.

Le brun essayait de se contenir, de rester impeccable devant la rousse qui allait surement faire un rapport sur son comportement à son patron, mais il ne put se retenir de se ronger les ongles et de se triturer les peaux mortes de ses mains. L'attente était vraiment interminable et une angoisse grandissait dans son ventre. Blaine s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et un petit homme dégarni entra joyeusement dans l'office. Il souhaita le bonjour à la secrétaire, accrocha sa veste noire sur le porte manteau et s'exclama :

- « Quelle chaleur mes enfants! Cette ville est un vrai four en été, chaque année c'est pire. Ou c'est moi qui devient trop vieux... En fait c'est surement les deux. ». Richard Bennet fit un clin d'oeil à Blaine et l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau. « Candice, vous m'apporterez mes messages et un peu de thé.

- Lequel monsieur?

- Celui à la menthe; vous aimez le thé Monsieur Anderson? Sinon Candice peut vous apporter autre chose à boire ou à grignoter.

- Le thé sera très bien, merci » répondit Blaine poli.

- « Bien. Bon venez».

Richard Bennet poussa la porte de son bureau et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser au bureau d'Estelle Leonard, l'agent de Joey dans « Friends », la même déco ringarde et le même désordre. Si cette pièce n'était pas des plus accueillantes, la poussière formant de ça et là des moutons, le producteur l'était. Blaine n'avait jamais rencontré une personne si chaleureuse et joviale de sa jeune vie. L'homme qui devait avoir dépassé les quatre-vingt ans était parti dans un long discours sur le climat aride de l'été New-yorkais, sur ses problèmes de santé qui le firent dériver sur la santé morose de l'industrie du spectacle ces dernières années. Le brun n'avait put énoncer un mot, il se contentait d'acquiescer. Quel personnage, se dit Blaine.

- « Monsieur? » osa Blaine.

- Oui, mon p'tit? Je ne dis pas ça par rapport à votre taille, moi même n'étant pas très grand. Ne soyez pas offenser.

- J'ai l'habitude, vous savez... Je voulais vous parler de notre entretien.

- Ah oui, je m'excuse, je divague. Alors qu'est ce qui t'ammènes?

- Je...

- Candice, il arrive quand ce thé, on vous attends, mon p'tit!

La rousse entra dans le bureau en jetant un regard noir à Blaine et un sourire plein d'hypocrisie à Richard. Elle posa le plateau et repartit aussitôt à ses « obligations ».

- « Vous voulez du sucre?

- Oui, merci.

- Là, on peut commencer. Allez-y, épatez-moi! Chantez moi un truc qui vous met en valeur... »

Blaine était pris au dépourvu, il se renversa un peu de boisson chaude sur le pantalon, qu'il épongea tant bien que mal avec un mouchoir qui trainait au fond de sa poche. Il se motiva, se leva et commença à chanter « Don't Stop Me Now » de Queen. Tout se passait bien, sa voix était claire et il avait réussit à faire quelques pas de danse, jusqu'au moment ou Richard l'interrompit.

- « Très bien, très bien" s'exclama le producteur en tapant dans ses mains.

- " Vous ne voulez pas que je finisse ma chanson?

- Ça suffira. C'était très bien, mais pourquoi cette chanson?

- Elle me représente bien. Enfin, je pense » murmura Blaine confus.

- Je vois. Si je peux te donner un conseil : va au bout des choses. J'ai trouvé ça un peu tiède, tu n'étais pas dans le personnage. Je sais pas, tu aurais put jouer l'intro au piano comme Freddie en son temps, tu sais je l'ai vu à Wembley en 1986 et c'était quelquechose...

- Mais il n'y a pas de piano ici.

- Je sais. Justement. Tu aurais put prétendre qu'il y avait un piano devant toi et commencer ton numéro comme ça. Je sais que mon bureau n'est pas grand, mais un acteur doit pouvoir s'adapter à toutes les situations.

- Vous trouvez que je suis mauvais? » répondit Blaine dépité, la confiance au plus bas.

- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je pense que tu as vraiment du potentiel, mais tu vas devoir bosser. En plus tu es joli garçon, dans ce métier ça aide ».

Blaine ne savait pas comment prendre la réflexion de Richard et préféra ne pas répondre.

- Je pense qu'on peut faire quelquechose de toi. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. » Richard but une gorgée de thé et réfléchit. « Je ne suis pas agent, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas beaucoup de respect pour eux, ces escrocs... Normalement je ne m'occupe pas des jeunes talents comme toi, mais bon tu me sembles être assez bon et sympathique, et je dois une faveur à Rosie.

- Pardon?

- Rosie Fletcher. Elle m'a appelé il y a quelques jours et m'a parlé de toi. Elle était tellement enthousiaste sur ton spectacle. Un spectacle pour enfant c'est ça. Elle m'a dit avoir été bluffé par ton mime Marceau.

- Vous saviez qui j'étais avant que je vous appelle?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Vous voulez quand même mon CV » demanda le bouclé en montrant le dossier qu'il avait posé sur le bureau. Il avait passé la soirée à le peaufiner, il serait dommage et un peu vexant que le producteur ne le regarde pas.

- « Non, pas besoin. J'ai vu aujourd'hui tout ce que je voulais voir », répondit Richard en jouant avec un stylo. « Tiens, c'est mon numéro de portable », dit le producteur en tendant une carte de visite au brun. « Vas voir Candice et donne lui tes coordonnées que je puisse te joindre si je trouve quelquechose pour toi.

- Merci Monsieur! C'est vraiment génial, vous ne le regretterez pas!

- J'espère. On en est pas encore là, on verra comment ça va avancer. Bonne chance Blaine et appelle moi Richard, tu fais parti de la famille maintenant. »

La rame de métro était bondé. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et Blaine se dit qu'il serait bien d'aller remercier Kurt pour son aide. Après tout c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait eut le courage d'appeler Richard, il l'avait soutenu. La veille quand il était entré dans le salon et qu'il avait trouvé le châtain avec Louis autours d'une table à travailler, il était gêné de demander à Kurt de l'aider pour l'appel. Il se doutait que le jeune chef d'entreprise et le pâtissier avait discuté de ce qui s'était passé à la soirée et plus tard. Il avait crut sentir une légère tension même si les deux hommes s'efforçaient de rester courtois. Quoiqu'il en soit Kurt avait semblé ravi d'apporter son soutien et l'avait encouragé comme un véritable ami. Ils avaient parlé de la belle époque du lycée, des compétitions de glee clubs et après une heure de négociation, Kurt avait téléphoné au numéro noté sur la carte de Mrs. Fletcher et avait pris rendez-vous avec le producteur pour Blaine, trop peureux de faire une faute au téléphone. En repensant à tout cela, le bouclé sourit et dans le reflet de la vitre sale du wagon il vit une jolie brune avec des lunettes trop grande lui rendre la pareille. Elle détourna les yeux quand le regard du brun croisa le sien. Blaine descendit à l'arrêt suivant et salua la fille de la main. Elle sourit.

L'air irrespirable du métro laissa place à celui tout aussi irrespirable de la rue. Il fut soulagé quand il atteignit le salon de thé 5 minutes plus tard et apprécia grandement l'air climatisé de celui-ci. Il ne faisait que passer, il avait promis à Louis d'aller le chercher après son entretien pour que tous deux fassent une balade dans Central Park, ainsi il fut heureux de tomber sur Kurt, qui courait dans tous les sens comme à son habitude. Le châtain était vêtu d'une chemise vichy bleu, qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes et d'un jean parfaitement taillé qui épousait délicatement ses formes. Le chanteur se demandait comment un garçon aussi beau pouvait être célibataire, ce dernier avait toutes les qualités pour plaire, il devait avoir un vice caché comme cette magnifique voiture qu'il avait acheté avec son père à un prix défiant toute concurrence et qui avait cassé à peine quelques semaines plus tard, à cause d'un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas décelé lors de l'achat et du premier essai. Les deux hommes avaient dut la réparer ensemble pendant quelques mois, c'était une des meilleures périodes de sa vie pensa le bouclé. Blaine ne savait pas si cette métaphore était valorisante mais quoiqu'il en soit Kurt restait un mystère pour lui.

- « Hey! Ça va?

- Oui, euh attends 2 petites secondes, je dois régler un truc. Gary viens voir » cria le châtain au serveur débutant, ce qui lui causa une mal de tête étourdissant. Kurt s'éloigna de quelques pas du brun et donna des instructions à Gary, qui visiblement ne savait pas encaisser correctement. Il demanda à une autre serveuse de superviser son collègue, et revint vers Blaine. Kurt était épuisé, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Steve et lui était avaient écumé les bars et club de Manhattan, des plus selects au plus craignos, ils s'étaient vraiment amusés mais la gueule de bois était difficile à surmonter. D'ailleurs Kurt ne se rappelait que partiellement des événements de la soirée, les bracelets et autres tampons sur ses bras étaient ses seules repères. Il dut se concentrer quelques secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi le bouclé venait le voir, il semblait si joyeux. Ah oui, l'audition! « Alors comment ça s'est passé?

- Bien, super bien en fait. Quoiqu'un peu bizarre, le type est un peu fou, mais il a l'air de s'y connaitre.

- Cool. Et il t'as proposé...

- Non pas encore. Normalement il ne s'occupe pas des artistes, il est producteur et pas agent, d'ailleurs il m'a fait comprendre qu'il me faisait une faveur. Je crois que je lui ai plut, mais en même pendant que je chantais « Don't Stop Me Now »...

- T'as pas chanté du Queen quand même?!

- Si. C'est quoi le problème? J'adore cette chanson moi.

- Moi aussi mais c'est trop cliché. Je t'avais dis de prendre un truc plus moderne, genre Rihanna ou...

- Oui mais non » l'interrompit le bouclé. « Ça me corresponds pas, c'est pas moi. De toute manière ça a marché.

- Félicitation alors, j'aurais peut être dut commencer par ça » dit Kurt en regardant Blaine du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré sa migraine qui lui faisait plissé les yeux.

- « Merci » répondit Blaine. Il rougit. « Bref, voilà quoi... Je dois y aller, Louis m'attends, on va fêter ça.

- Ok », dit Kurt un peu déçu. « Bon j'y retourne alors. A la prochaine!

- Tu veux venir avec nous, essaya Blaine pour se rattraper. On va aller à Central Park, Louis m'a promis une glace au bord du plan d'eau. Ça le gênera pas si tu es là. », ça c'est maladroit pensa Blaine.

- Non t'inquiète. J'ai encore plein de boulot. Une prochaine fois?

- T'as intérêt. Je te lâcherais pas » souffla le bouclé en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Kurt.

- « On verra ça » répondit le châtain troublé par ce soudain rapprochement.

Kurt sourit, heureux de la réussite du bouclé et siffla joyeusement en nettoyant la table sur laquelle était posé des tasses et des assiettes laissées par les clients. Son plan marchait à merveille. Petit à petit, il se rapprochait de Blaine et il n'y avait rien de mieux que ce sentiment d'allégresse pour guérir une gueule de bois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour! Voici la suite de l'histoire...**

** Mmalbr : toujours fidèle au poste, merci pour ta review!**

**A très vite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Protégé**

Trois semaines passèrent. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles les orages furent nombreux et violents et les pluies diluviennes. Il fallait s'y attendre, comme disait Richard, les chaleurs des premiers jours de juillet avaient été exceptionnels. Blaine était heureux que son studio soit équipé d'un climatiseur, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il serait mort de chaud. Pouvait-on mourir de chaud d'ailleurs? Cette question occupa l'esprit pendant quelques instants et il conclut qu'on pouvait mourir de tout, il espérait seulement ne pas mourir de façon ridicule.

Il avait préparé une limonade et pris quelques pâtisseries au salon quand il avait emmené Louis au travail le matin même, il avait disposé plusieurs coussins par terre et mis un peu de musique en fond sonore. Les filles allaient bientôt débarquer et, comme une tornade, elles allaient tout chambouler dans son organisation. Elles entrèrent sans frapper à la porte, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Blaine au plus haut point et commencèrent leur inspection. Annah et Sarah, les jumelles des Adams, étaient de jolies brunes de 16 ans inséparables, qui faisaient les 400 coups et pour le chanteur, qui était chargé bien souvent de les chaperonné, il était difficile de veiller sur elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à leur tête. Mais ils les adorait et c'était réciproque. Il aurait préféré être lié par le sang avec elles plutôt qu'avec Cooper, son frère, qui lui en avait fait bavé pendant des années. Cooper était lui aussi acteur, mais il avait raté sa carrière quoiqu'il en dise, et Blaine ne voulait pas suivre son parcourt. Le bouclé toisa le duo diabolique, jeta un regard au festin, comprit son erreur trop tard, et courut après les lycéennes trop rapide pour lui dans le salon. Les jumelles parcoururent des yeux les mets sur la table et avant que Blaine ne put dire un mot, Sarah croqua dans une éclair et Annah picora les fraises d'une tartelette.

- « Vous êtes vraiment incroyables », s'exclama le brun furieux.

- Tu savais que ça allait arriver en apportant ça, en plus tu nous envoie un sms pour nous avertir, tu n'as donc rien retenu de la dernière fois », se moqua Annah...

- « C'est troooooop bon, je gouterais bien ça, c'est marrant » dit Sarah en pointant du doigt un mille-feuille. Blaine la regarda d'un air sévère et lui tapa sur la main quand elle allait se resservir.

- « Vous êtes des goinfres! Si ça continue, c'est la dernière fois que j'apporte des trucs à manger, en plus après je me fais engueuler par vos parents...

- Oh c'est bon, tu leur dira rien.

Mais ils le sauront, ils le savent toujours. D'ailleurs je me demande s'ils ont pas mis une caméra de surveillance ici, ils sont au courant de tout, à chaque fois. L'autre jour votre mère est venue et m'a demandé si j'avais réparé le micro-onde alors que je venais juste de m'apercevoir qu'il ne marchais pas ». Le bouclé vit Annah donné un discret coups de coude à sa soeur. « Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui...

- Non on a rien fait.

- Je ne parlerais pas sans mon avocat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la vitre était cassé.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de la vitre.

- Merde, mais tu pouvais pas te taire, andouille! Faut toujours que t'en rajoutes » Pesta Annah.

- Désolée, s'excusa Sarah.

Blaine regardait le manège des deux sœurs en pensant à sa vengeance. Elles étaient rentrées chez lui, encore une fois, sans lui demander la permission pour faire il ne savait quoi, ruiner son micro-onde et le pire de tout, elles étaient aller l'accuser. Elles allaient payer.

Avant qu'elles ne comprennent les intentions du bouclé, celui-ci décida d'en prendre une dans chaque bras, de les jeter dans les coussins moelleux et de les torturer à base de chatouilles. La chose n'était pas aisés, les filles étant plus grandes que lui et de sacrées bagarreuses qui ne se laissaient pas faire. La bagarre qui se transforma en bataille de polochon dura bien 5 minutes pendant lesquelles tous les coups étaient permis : tirage de cheveux, doigt dans les yeux ou le nez, arrachage d'oreille. Blaine hissa malgré lui le drapeau blanc, essoufflé, quand les jumelles entreprirent de le déshabiller.

- « Tu fais pas le poids face à nous deux. C'était perdu d'avance » se moqua Sarah.

- Qui te dis que je vais pas recommencer quand tu t'y attendra le moins.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais trop peur », ironisa Sarah.

- Dis, Blaine pourquoi t'as acheté Vogue, Harper's Bazaar et, attends j'arrive pas à lire, pousse ta jambe, ah voilà People, dit Annah en brandissant l'exemplaire froissé.

- Pour vous occuper, pendant que je...

- Tu sais très bien qu'on lit pas ce genre de truc. Alors?

- Je me suis dis que ça changerait...

- Menteur! Avoue!

- C'était pour que vous ne touchiez pas à mes comics comme la dernière fois. Parfois la nuit je repense à ce que vous avez fait à mon cher exemplaire du Dark Knight et j'en fait des cauchemars. J'avais trop galéré pour le trouver et devoir le jeter à la poubelle, ça m'a tué » dit Blaine la larme à l'oeil.

- « Ah bon tu fais ça la nuit? Je croyais que tu voyais un joli blond.

- Oui, un français qui s'appelle Louis », précisa Sarah.

- « Jeunes filles, je ne parlerais pas de ça avec vous », dis Blaine en tentant tant bien que mal de reboutonner sa chemise.

- Allez, on veut savoir! S'il te plait » dirent en cœur les adolescentes.

- « Non.

- Blaine, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait » supplia Sarah.

Le bouclé se leva, se dirigea derrière le comptoir de sa kitchenette qui faisait office de table (quand il trouvait de la place dessus) et commença à essuyer un verre qui trainait. Il réfléchit.

- « Très bien, si vous vous tenez correctement pendant l'heure qui suit, je vous raconterez des trucs.

- Coool!

- T'es trooop génial » s'enthousiasma Annah. Les jumelles coururent embrasser le bouclé affectueusement et lui firent un câlin très chaleureux en le serrant le plus fort possible dans leur bras.

- Elles étaient trop mignonnes, pensa Blaine. Chiantes mais mignonnes.

- Bon allez. Maintenant je ne veux plus vous entendre.

- À vos ordres, mon général!

Elles allèrent s'assoire sur les coussins, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et lurent sagement les magazines de mode et de potins, qui ne les intéressaient pas quelques minutes plus tôt. Elles piochèrent dans les desserts que le bouclé avait ramené et s'extasièrent à chaque bouffée, invitant Blaine à goûter ces gâteaux colorés, alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer l'imposant ouvrage sur l' Actors' Studio et les techniques de comédies, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en velours taupe. Elles débâtèrent longuement sur le meilleur met et décidèrent de faire un top 10 en prenant des critères esthétiques, pratiques et évidemment sur le goût. La conversation était passionnée, Blaine dû les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois, mais tout se finit bien, mis à part la tache de chocolat que se fit Sarah sur son polo blanc.

Les jumelles avaient tenus 45 minutes, ce qui était un exploit, avant de demander à Blaine des détails sur sa vie amoureuse. Bien qu'il voulut attendre la fin du délai fixé plus tôt dans la soirée il s'assit à coté d'elles sur les coussins, versa dans les verres un peu de citronnade pour se rafraichir et raconta sa rencontre avec Louis aux filles impatientes, qui s'étaient collés à lui, l'oreille grande ouverte. Bien sûr il allait taire les détails sur leur rapport plus intime, il ne voudrait pas qu'on l'accuse de pervertir les lycéennes (bien qu'elles en sachent beaucoup sur la chose) et de toute manière ce n'était pas son genre de s'épancher sur ces détails. En revanche, il voulait demander aux deux filles conseil sur ce qui le perturbait depuis des semaines.

- « Donc aucun problème, tout roule! » déclara Annah après que le brun lui ait raconté les nombreux rendez-vous que les deux garçons avaient eut.

- « Je suis trop contente pour toi, » ajouta Sarah. « est-ce que tu vas nous le présenter? Parce que je l'ai vu l'autre matin, se faufiler discrètement et sauter au-dessus de la barrière. Il semblait presser de partir.

- Mais qu'est que tu faisais debout à cette heure? » demanda Blaine

- « Euh, non, rien de particuliers.

- Ouais, c'est ça » dit Blaine en souriant.

Le studio où il logeait était dans le jardin de la propriété des Adams et pour accéder à la dépendance il devait obligatoirement passer devant la maison principale, ce qui ne laissait que peu de mystères sur ces invités. Il avait hésité avant d'inviter le français chez lui, car il savait que ce dernier serait immédiatement repéré et qu'ensuite il devrait passer par un interrogatoire en règle par le père de famille, façon Robert De Niro dans « Meet The Parents ». L'ex de Blaine, Andrew, avait brillamment réussi à se faire accepter par la famille Adams, le jeune homme sachant très bien jouer de son charme. Le test n'avait malheureusement pas prévu ce qui se passerait plus tard. Bref, Louis était venu chez Blaine deux fois avant de se faire attraper un matin où il partait au travail.

- « Bref, vous le verrez bientôt officiellement.

- Cool », dit Annah l'air entendu pendant que sa sœur embrassa le bouclé sur la joue.

- Ya juste un truc qui me fait douté...

- Quoi?

- On s'entend super bien, on passe de bon moment ensemble mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas beaucoup de point commun. J'essaie de l'intéresser à ce que je -fais, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'emballer. Il trouve toujours un moyen pour qu'on fasse autre chose ». Attention Blaine, se dit le chanteur, pente glissante. « A coté de ça, il y a Kurt qui est super impliqué dans ce que je fais, qui me donne des conseils, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eut l'entretien avec Richard Bennet...

- Attends, rembobine, c'est qui Kurt? » dis Sarah totalement perdue.

- « Je vous ai pas parlé de Kurt? ».

Les jumelles firent non de la tête. Blaine inspira, se rassit et leur raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé à la soirée du 4 juillet. Devant les visages ahuris des demoiselles, qui pour une fois restaient bouche bées, il se gratta la tête et demanda :

- « Vous croyez que j'ai bien agis?

- T'es trop bête!

- Grave.

- Si c'est pour me dire ça, sans explication , c'est pas la peine. Vous comprenez rien, vous êtes que des gamines » répondit le brun fâché.

- Non mais le prends pas mal, mais t'as un mec qui manifestement est amoureux et toi tu le jette comme ça.

- Ouais, même si on sait que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé avec Andrew, que tu préfères ne pas t'enflammer trop vite ou avoir une relation « ouverte », ajouta Sarah.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pas facile, je m'entends vachement bien avec les deux, avec Kurt c'est platonique et avec Louis c'est plus physique, on va dire. Et puis j'ai pas envie de blesser qui que ce soit.

- Je pense que tu as déjà blessé Kurt.

- Tu crois? Putain j'ai pas envie... Il est tellement sympa avec moi » dit Blaine en triturant un fil qui dépassait du coussin.

- « Il essaye de faire bonne figure à mon avis », déclara Annah compatissante.

Évidemment. Évidemment que Kurt faisait bonne figure, pourquoi avait-il été si aveugle? Il savait que Kurt n'avait pas juste un intérêt amical pour lui, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux et deviné dans ses gestes si attentionnés à son égard mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il allait devoir calmer les sentiments du châtain avant que ça devienne ingérable ou arrêter de jouer avec ses sentiments, Blaine ne savait pas s'il allait résister longtemps au charme de ce dernier s'il continuait sur ce chemin.

- « Ça me rappelle quand j'étais avec Justin l'année dernière.

- Tu vas pas remettre ça », dit Annah à sa soeur.

- « Non, mais c'est juste pour dire à Blaine qu'il vaut mieux dire les choses clairement avec que tout le monde souffre. Je savais que Justin était amoureux de moi et je le gardais à mes crochets au cas où ça se passerait mal avec Erik. Maintenant il me parle même plus alors que c'était mon meilleur ami. Toi, ça va il te parle encore!

- Oui mais c'est plus pareil. En fait, frérot, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Louis? Parce qu'il faut DTR!

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

- Définis la relation!

- Ah ok. Je sais pas encore" admis le brun. "Je ne suis pas amoureux, pas pour l'instant, mais je l'aime beaucoup c'est sûr.

- Et Kurt? » risqua Sarah.

Le bouclé réfléchit, le regard perdu.

- Pareil. Enfin non c'est pas pareil, c'est différent. En fait, si on pouvait faire un mélange des deux ça serait parfait.

- Je vois...

- Bon et vous comment ça se passe avec les mecs? » Dit Blaine pour changer de sujet.

- « Pffff, le calme plat! » annonça Annah lassée.

- Moi j'essaie de reparler avec Justin, j'aimerais bien sortir avec lui finalement, il est si gentil, un peu geek, mais je m'en accommoderais.

- C'est pas vrai, elle recommence, dit Sarah désespérée.

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter toute la soirée des problèmes de cœur de chacun, ils rirent franchement aux imitations de Sarah qui se plaignait de ses profs puis regardèrent le dernier Superman sur le vieil écran du salon, les uns serraient contre les autres critiquant les effets spéciaux et bavant devant les bras musclés d' Henry Cavill. Vers 22 heures, alors que le film touchait à sa fin, Blaine reçu un appel. Bien qu'il était fatigué et ne voulait se lever pour décrocher, le portable étant situé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il se décida après plusieurs sonnerie à regarder son téléphone. Il décrocha et disparut dans sa chambre. Les filles se levèrent et le plus discrètement possible allèrent derrière la porte écouter la conversation téléphonique. Elles n'entendaient rien, Blaine ne parlait presque pas. Il ouvrit la porte et au lieu de les engueuler pour l'intrusion, il les prit dans les bras et cria euphorique :

- « J'AI UNE AUDITION! ».

Tous trois crièrent et sautèrent dans les bras des autres. Sans demander l'autorisation à Blaine, Annah sortit une bouteille de whisky et trois verres d'un meuble de la cuisine, pris une canette de Coca et mélangea le tout avant de le servir à sa sœur et son ami, qui était trop heureux pour remarquer. Le son de l'enceinte sur lequel était posé le smartphone de Sarah grimpa, le brun et les jumelles se mirent à danser et s'époumonèrent sur « I Love It » d'Icona Pop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez à me laisser vos impressions sur l'histoire, ça peut me faire réfléchir sur la suite.**

**Mmalbr : Oui on découvre un peu plus Blaine et ses sentiments. J'avoue avoir plus de mal à cerner Blaine que Kurt dans la série, de trouve que son personnage n'a pas été particulièrement développé même si on le voit beaucoup. Ou alors c'est juste mon ressenti. Merci encore pour ta review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Transporté**

Le spectacle était très apaisant, le soleil couchant se reflétait dans les bulles d'air donnant à celles-ci des teintes orangées au bleu de l'eau de la piscine. C'était le rituel de Kurt. Presque tous les soirs après le travail, Kurt allait nager quelques longueurs à la piscine du quartier. L'endroit était presque désert à cette heure avancée de la journée, ainsi il pouvait profiter tranquillement du bassin mais aussi du sauna et du jacuzzi. De plus c'était un des rares moment où il pouvait se chouchouter, prendre soin de lui et il en avait grandement besoin après des journées au travail longues et stressantes.

Il sortit du sauna épuisé, se dirigea vers son casier, pris son shampooing et sa serviette et alla dans la cabine de douche. La toilette fut rapide, à vrai dire le châtain était pressé d'en finir, il mourrait de faim et pensa à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se préparer. Des pâtes? Il en avait mangé la veille. Une moussaka maison? Trop long. Un hamburger? Trop gras. En fait, il mangerait ce qu'il trouverait dans le réfrigérateur, c'est à dire pas grand chose car il avait oublié de faire les courses. Il essuya avec énergie son corps, s'enduisit de lait pour l'hydrater, s'habilla et se sécha rapidement les cheveux. De toute manière, il allait recommencer la même procédure une fois à la maison.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vérifia son portable pour la première fois depuis une heure et demi, il était 22h30, qu'il vit que Blaine l'avait appelé trois fois et laissé plusieurs messages. Affolé, il l'appela tout de suite sans regarder la teneur des messages se disant qu'une chose grave avait dû se passer.

- « Blaine?

- Alors t'as entendu la bonne nouvelle!

- De quoi tu parles? » dis Kurt tout de même rassuré.

- « J'ai décroché une audition Kurt, c'est trop génial! Depuis une demi-heure c'est la fête chez moi, si tu veux venir t'es le bienvenu. Avec les filles on a mis la musique à fond, on arrête pas de danser, je les ai même autorisé à boire un peu, mais je crois qu'elles en ont rajouté... Oh putain je vais me faire engueuler par leur parent » déglutit le brun. Blaine cria aux jumelles de faire moins de bruit, elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler derrière lui des choses incompréhensibles pour Kurt.

- « C'est génial! Je suis vraiment content pour toi », se réjouit Kurt en sautant joyeusement dans la rue, ce qui attira le regard des badauds amusés. « Qu'est qu'il t'as dis? C'est pour quoi?

- Richard m'a dit qu'il avait entendu, il y a une semaine, des bruits selon lesquels on allait monter un remake de « Dansons sous la pluie », genre un gros truc mais off Broadway, et qu'il a immédiatement pensé à moi pour le rôle de Don. Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à s'y méprendre à Gene Kelly...

- C'est vrai, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dis.

- Merci, c'est adorable... Bref, pour finir, il a voulu vérifier ses sources et une fois que c'était confirmé, il a négocié pour que je passe le casting. J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est hallucinant!

- Tu m'étonnes! Je suis fier de toi.

- C'est grâce à toi en partie; c'est moi qui devrait te remercier.

- Invite le à sortir au resto alors! » hurla Annah dans le téléphone profitant d'une seconde d'inattention.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle, vous êtes chiantes, occupez-vous de vos vies » pesta Blaine en tentant de bâillonner l'impolie avec une main.

- « Pardon? » demanda le châtain curieux même s'il avait comprit l'essentiel.

- « Non c'est rien, ce sont juste les petites fouineuses que je garde.

- …

- …

- Ok. Bon je vais te laisser, je suis crevé, si tu veux on se voit demain pour en parler plus longuement". Kurt avait bien entendu ce que la jeune fille avait hurlé dans le combiné mais il aurait préféré que Blaine confirme. Tant pis pour lui.

- "Ouais ça marche. Bonne nuit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit Blaine. À demain.

- À demain... Bisous » souffla Blaine dans le combiné au moment où Kurt raccrochait.

* * *

- « Alors, Don, c'est ça?

- En effet. Ça va pas être facile. J'ai pas vraiment l'âge pour le rôle, mais bon sait on jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher.

- Arrête! Si tu déchires, ils vont pas s'inquiéter de savoir si t'as 22 ou 40 ans. Tu dois les éblouir et faire comme si t'étais le personnage » répondit Kurt l'air convaincu.

- « J'ai l'impression d'entendre Richard.

- Ah le mentor!

- Ouais ce type est génial...

- Tu as eu de la chance.

- Grave. D'ailleurs quand j'aurais mon premier rôle, j'irais voir Mrs Fletcher pour la remercier » déclara Blaine en tapant un mémo sur son portable. Il avait apporté tout un tas de livre sur le film, la biographie de Gene Kelly (qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, ces bouquins étant hors de prix) et un bloc note au cas où il faudrait écrire des idées. Il but une gorgée de son thé glacé.

- Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu dois préparer? Une chanson? Un texte? Une Choré?

- Les trois mon capitaine.

- Non c'est pas vrai! Mais ils sont fous. J'ai bien fait d'arrêter ». Les castings étaient comme des abattoirs, c'était une triste constatation mais elle était vraie. Le chef d'entreprise avait déjà passé quelques auditions, sans succès, et il se rappelait le nombre impressionnant de candidats assis les uns sur les autres stressant à s'en ronger les sangs dans un couloir trop étroit menant à la scène.

- « Je suis sûr que tu aurais géré...

- Non je supporte pas ce genre de pression. La boule dans le ventre, l'impression d'être figé et de ne plus pouvoir émettre un son, j'ai assez donné. Mais change pas de sujet, qu'est ce que tu dois faire?

- « Good Morning »

- Aie!

- Ouais...

- Je vois. Tu sais faire des claquettes.

- Vite fait. J'avais pris 3 ou 4 cours après avoir vu « The Artist », mais j'ai arrêté, faute de temps.

- C'est toujours ça ». Kurt réfléchit en touillant son thé, mélange de chocolat, de cannelle et d'orange. « Si tu veux, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

- J'ai l'impression que t'es un magicien. Tu sors des gens comme ça, comme des lapins d'un chapeau.

- Bah oui je connais du monde. J'ai le bras long, Monsieur » rit le châtain. « En l'occurrence c'est un ami du lycée, il est danseur au NYC Ballet. Tu l'as déjà vu, il était au glee club.

- ?

- Mais si Mike, un asiatique. Un type adorable. D'ailleurs il a fait « Make Them Laugh » une fois pendant un entrainement. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'aider à bosser la choré. Puis moi je peut t'aider pour le reste, enfin si tu veux de moi...

- Évidemment. Je serais pas venu te voir sinon.

- Sympa.

- Oui je sais » dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil au châtain.

- Très drôle! Bon je vais l'appeler. Je reviens.

- Ok » acquiesça le bouclé.

Il regarda Kurt s'éloigner vers le comptoir, et sans intention aucune, se mit à fixer ses fesses moulés dans un jean à la coupe indécente. Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement de son bassin, la danse de ses hanches, mais Louis, qui était à la caisse, remarqua la façon que Blaine avait de regarder son supérieur, ce qui lui déplut fortement. Il fixa à son tour Blaine, espérant que ce dernier cesse de déshabiller du regard le châtain. Ce qu'il fit, confus d'avoir été repéré par le blond auquel il adressa un sourire et un signe de la main pour calmer la jalousie de l'autre. En vain. Le châtain, qui ne savait pas qu'il était le centre de l'attention des deux hommes, scruta l'expression étrange qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du français et ne comprit pas quand celui-ci l'envoya chier devant les clients.

Louis se dirigea rapidement vers son vestiaire, claqua la porte de l'atelier et jura en français des choses incompréhensibles pour les oreilles des locaux. Kurt, médusé, para au plus pressé en demandant à Gary de prendre la relève du blond alors que celui-ci nettoyé les tables. Le jeune patron entra dans l'atelier mais le pâtissier était déjà sorti par la porte réservé aux employés. Il rejoignit Blaine, qui était rouge de honte, une grosse dispute allait éclater avec Louis dans les heures qui suivraient. Il aurait peut être mieux fait de l'appeler tout de suite pour s'excuser, le réconforter, le rassurer mais il n'en avait pas envie, après tout il n'avait rien fait. Le bouclé se dit que son copain était d'une jalousie maladive et trop impulsif, une conversation à ce moment n'allait surement rien arranger.

- « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé? Moi j'ai rien compris.

- Non, je vois pas » répondit Blaine évasif en levant les sourcils.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait du mal à mettre de la distance avec Kurt et plus il le connaissait, moins il s'en sentait capable. Il savait que cela faisait souffrir Kurt et probablement Louis maintenant aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était extrêmement flatteur pour lui de voir qu'il plaisait à deux garçons en même temps.

- « Bah quand tu le verras ce soir, tu lui dira qu'il a un avertissement. C'est pas la première fois qu'il pète les plombs, mais là devant les clients, c'est au-dessus de tout. Putain, il peut pas garder ses problèmes pour lui comme tout le monde...

Décidément la soirée allait être joyeuse pour Blaine.

- « Bref. On va pas s'attarder sur ça. Qu'est ce que je devais faire déjà? » demanda Kurt un peu perdu.

- Tu devais appeler Mike.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ».

Kurt pianota sur son smartphone, le posa contre son oreille et attendis. Le danseur ne répondit pas et Kurt dû laisser un message, ce qu'il détestait faire ne sachant généralement trop quoi dire. Il s'excusa auprès de Blaine et parti donner un coups de main aux serveurs surchargés après le départ imprévu du pâtissier. Le brun était en train de pulvériser son record à Angry Bird quand le portable du jeune patron sonna. Il chercha activement l'autre du regard, le trouva derrière le comptoir et lui fit signe de venir en montrant son téléphone du doigt. Kurt accourut se cognant dans un client au passage et attrapa son téléphone in extremis pour recevoir l'appel. Il alla s'isoler dans l'atelier, le salon étant trop bruyant, pour parler avec son ami. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Le bouclé le dévisagea et lut sur ses lèvres « c'est bon ». Il était ravi que le danseur ait accepté de le coacher, son aide allait être vraiment d'utilité.

Kurt revint s'asseoir à ses cotés pour expliquer au chanteur ce dont Mike et lui avait parlé. Il lui raconta que l'asiatique avait entendu parler de ce projet par des collègues au NYCB, que certains d'entre eux avaient postulés pour le rôle de Don mais qu'ils étaient de piètres chanteurs. Cette information remonta le moral du brun, qui serait avantagé sur ce point.

- « Il nous donne rendez-vous demain à 19H devant le New York City Center. C'est le seul moment où il pouvait se libérer. Ça te vas?

- J'avais un truc de prévu mais je pense que je peux annuler » dit Blaine en marquant le rendez-vous sur son portable.

Il en profita pour envoyer un sms à son dermato afin d'annuler son rendez-vous mensuel. Il pouvait se passer pour une fois de ses services, même si avoir une belle peau pour un comédien faisait partie du métier.

- « En tout cas, merci encore.

- Arrête de me remercier, il ne s'est encore rien passé.

- Quand j'aurais le rôle, tu seras le premier qui le saura. On fêtera ça ensemble! » dis le jeune homme plein d'entrain.

- « J'espère bien... Demain n'oublie pas tes affaires de sport, à mon avis on va en baver » répondis le châtain pour faire diversion.

- « Va falloir que j'aille en acheter, j'ai juste un vieux jogging pour faire du pilates...

- Tu fais du pilates? Mais c'est génial, j'ai toujours voulu en faire.

- J'ai trouvé contre quoi échanger tes leçons de cuisine alors...

- Grave » s'enthousiasma Kurt.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longtemps et rirent de bon cœur. Kurt donna à Blaine des idées de magasins où acheter le nécessaire pour son entrainement, et la conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets plus secondaires.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou! Voici un nouveau chapitre, un chapitre dans lequel Blaine et Kurt vont apprendre à mieux se connaitre. L'histoire évolue lentement mais surement. **

**Je suis un peu à la bourre dans mon écriture et bientôt en vacances, donc les prochains post ne seront pas aussi réguliers, néanmoins je pense que le prochain chapitre sera quand même publié vendredi prochain. On verra bien ^^**

**Mmlabr : Oui je suis globalement de ton avis concernant Blaine, je trouve juste dommage qu'on ne le voit que dans son rapport à Kurt. J'essaie de garder les caractères des deux persos dans ma fic mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.**

**A+**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Serré**

Il l'avait observé pendant toute la séance d'entrainement. Dans son mini-short rouge et son débardeur rayé, le châtain était à croquer. Son bandeau-éponge blanc autours de la tête, il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un match de tennis des années 90 mais il ne pouvait être ridicule, l'élégance et la classe folle du garçon à la peau laiteuse jouait pour lui. Ses joues avaient rougis avec l'effort intense qu'il avait produit pendant la séance de danse que son ami Mike avait donné pendant plus d'une heure et demi. Blaine avait dût retenir sa mâchoire de tomber quand il l'avait croisé dans les vestiaires.

Mike avait insisté pour revoir les bases de danse dans un premier temps, expliquant que les techniques de claquettes viendraient très vite après. Ils avaient prévu un planning d'entrainement très chargé, Mike et Blaine se retrouvant au minimum une heure chaque jour pour travailler. En effet le brun n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer son rôle, seulement 15 jours, et il avait demander à John des jours de congés pour se concentrer sur son audition, ce que l'organisateur d'anniversaire avait immédiatement accepté et encouragé. Pendant cette première séance ils s'étaient échauffé longuement, avaient enchainés les pas chassés et les sauts de cabris, ce qui avait occasionné un certain nombre de fou rire devant l'incapacité de Kurt à être coordonné dans ses mouvements; le châtain joua la personne offensée et pour faire taire ses détracteurs dansa de façon plus moderne et plus sensuelle contre le brun qui déglutit et cessa de se moquer. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil amusé de Mike.

Le danseur s'était éclipsé très vite après les étirement, laissant les deux autres à leur sort. Il leur avait indiqué le chemin des douches en partant mais ni Kurt ni Blaine n'avaient compris ses explications. Ils se sont donc retrouvés seuls dans le vestiaire commun situé à coté de la salle de danse. Chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, ils ne parlaient pas et n'osaient se regarder de peur que l'autre interprète mal ce regard. Blaine prit une serviette dans son sac de sport, tamponna ses tempes humides et son front puis s'assit sur le banc en pin installé sous les portes-manteaux. Kurt avait enlevé son débardeur et tendait les bras vers son sac à la recherche de son savon et son shampooing. Une cicatrice sur l'épaule droite du châtain attira son regard, elle n'était pas grande, elle devait faire 10 centimètres tout au plus, mais était fine et blanche.

- « Tu veux que je t'aide? » proposa le brun, ce qui fit sursauté Kurt.

- « Tu rigoles, tu es plus petit que moi, attends... Je vais y arriver...

- Montes sur le banc ce sera plus facile, conseil de nain. »

Kurt tira sur la sangle du sac coincé en même temps qu'il monta sur le banc. Il glissa et se retrouva les fesses par terre et le sac sur la tête, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Blaine. Il se tordait de rire et n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle à tel point que des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux noisettes.

- « Ah c'est très drôle. Vraiment » siffla le châtain vexé.

- « J'aurais dû filmer ça, je serais peut être devenu riche, ça aurait surement fait le buzz sur Youtube...

- Oh tais-toi!

- Attends je vais t'aider » dis Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt.

Il lui tendit la main et le tira vers lui avec force. Le bouclé se pencha pour ramasser les affaires dispersées par terre pendant que le chef d'entreprise massait sa nuque endoloris par la chute.

- « Laisse, je vais le faire...

- C'est bon je m'en occupe, assis toi plutôt » insista le bouclé.

Kurt suivit le conseil de Blaine, prit sa gourde et but un peu d'eau. Il remercia le brun quand ce dernier lui tendit le sac avec ses affaires rangées dedans. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, un sourire sur les lèvres lorsque le chanteur proposa :

- « Si tu veux je peux te masser un peu les cervicales, j'ai acheté de l'arnica en crème pour les douleurs et courbatures avant de venir, ça pourra peut être te soulager un peu.

- Oui je veux bien, ça sera toujours ça...

- Ok. Je vais la chercher.

Blaine tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le coin où était rangé ses affaires, il chercha le tube de crème, lut la notice et pressa dans sa main le tube pour obtenir une noisette de la fameuse mixture. Il invita Kurt à s'allonger sur le banc, ce dernier poussa le meuble plus au centre de la pièce et s'allongea, ventre contre le bois froid. Le brun ne savait pas comment s'installer : il s'accroupit à coté du châtain mais la position était inconfortable, il se releva mais c'était la même chose car il devait se penchait pour toucher le dos de Kurt. Ce dernier voyait bien que Blaine hésitait et était nerveux pourtant ça devrait être lui le plus nerveux, c'était lui qui allait se faire masser et donc toucher. Les deux hommes étaient en réalité tout deux confus et Blaine regretta sa proposition, il n'y avait pas d'issu facile maintenant. Il devait faire un choix.

- « Kurt?

- Oui?

- Ça te dérange pas si je m'assoie sur tes fesses, tu sais, ça serais plus facile pour moi pour appliquer la crème...

- Euh, ouais ».

Kurt réfléchit, est-ce que le brun allait vraiment faire ça? C'était de la torture, il était inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. En même temps, il était aussi responsable qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter, il devait vraiment être maso. Les digressions de Kurt cessèrent quand Blaine posa ses mains puissantes sur ces épaules et il dut retenir un cri. En revanche, il ne put empêcher sa peau de frémir, son épiderme transformé en chair de poule, ce que remarqua tout de suite le chanteur.

- « Tu as froid? » s'inquiéta Blaine en frottant doucement ses mains contre le dos de Kurt.

- « Oui un peu et puis je suis super fatigué...

- ça va te faire du bien alors.

- …

- Ne t'endors pas einh?

- Je vais essayer mais tu es si... doué! T'as jamais pensé à devenir masseur.

- Non, j'ai peut être raté une vocation » dit Blaine en souriant.

- Ouais je crois. Si jamais ça marche pas l'audition, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... » répondit Kurt à présent un peu plus détendu. Blaine lui tapa gentiment sur la tête. Le châtain remonta ses bras et les croisa en dessous de son menton. Puis il ferma les yeux.

- Et j'ai trouvé mon premier client en plus » rit le garçon aux yeux mordorés. « Arrête de te tortiller, tu ne rends pas les choses faciles.

- C'est fait exprès, voyons!

- Très drôle! C'est quoi ta cicatrice? » dis Blaine en caressant la trace blanche de son doigt.

- Oh! Longue et triste histoire, je me suis fais mordre par... un requin.

- Ça m'étonnerais, je m'y connais en morsure, et c'est pas la marque d'un requin » déclara solennel le bouclé, ce qui fit sourire Kurt. Blaine voyait bien que le sujet était délicat.

- Non en fait c'est ma blessure de guerre, c'est de là que viens mon engagement pour les LGBT. En fait, ça me rappelle toutes les choses difficiles que j'ai vécu et que d'autres ont aussi vécu. Certains en sont morts et ça je peux pas le supporter" admis Kurt après une longue hésitation.

- "C'est sûr! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qui t'as fais ça?

- Un mec au lycée, une grosse brute, qui s'appelait David Karofsky. Pendant plus de 2 ans il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler, au début ça allait, j'arrivai à gérer en quelque sorte, c'était des insultes ou des slushies qu'il m'envoyait au visage mais ça a évolué il est devenu violent et à commencer à me frapper... J'étais terrifié et je ne voulais plus aller au lycée, je ne dormais plus la nuit, je pleurais tout le temps et je me faisais vomir tellement j'étais dégouté de ce que j'étais » confessa difficilement le châtain une boule au fond de la gorge.

Il sentit le brun se tendre car il avait cessé de la masser et avait resserré l'étreinte de ses mains autours de sa nuque. Blaine était sans voix. Bien sûr il avait connu les moqueries et les noms d'oiseau, mais ces parents avaient eut les moyens financiers pour l'envoyer à la Dalton Academy qui était un environnement favorable et protégé. Il réalisa un peu plus son privilège et quelque part, même s'il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, il se sentit coupable vis à vis du châtain qui lui n'avait pas eut cette chance.

- « Un jour ça a vraiment dégénéré » reprit Kurt. « Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon casier, j'étais seul, alors que ça n'arrivait jamais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. C'était Finn qui avait insisté auprès de tous nos amis pour veiller à ce que rien n'arrive, enfin bref, cette fois-ci et pour plusieurs raisons je me suis retrouvé seul et le couloir était désert. Je me disais que si quelquechose arrivait, je l'entendrait, je pourrait m'enfuir après tout ces imbéciles de sportif étaient aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant. Mais j'ai été pris de cours, il a surgit de nul part, il devait me surveiller depuis un long moment. Il a chuchoté « surprise, tapette » et m'a plaqué violemment contre le casier encore ouvert et je me suis pris le verrou dans l'épaule d'où la cicatrice, ensuite il a m'a attrapé par le col de mon polo et m'a soulevé pour m'étrangler. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point je le dégoutait, qu'il préférait que je n'existe pas. Mais ce n'était pas le pire... » dit Kurt au bord des larmes. Il s'était relevé et assis sur le banc, Blaine avait posé son bras sur son épaule effondré lui aussi par le récit du jeune homme.

- « Putain mais c'est pas possible Kurt, il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, pas à toi, tu es tellement adorable! Putain ça me révolte! Si je t'avais connu à l'époque, je serais aller le démonter même s'il fait 20 centimètres de plus que moi » réagit Blaine furieux, la colère couvrant ses yeux d'un voile sombre.

- « Merci, j'aurais vraiment adoré t'avoir comme ami... Malheureusement à ce moment-là personne ne pouvait m'aider, c'était en plein cours, il n'y avait personnes et à cet époque il n'avait pas encore installé de caméra dans les couloirs. David - Kurt réussissait à prononcer son nom maintenant – a po-po-posé sa main sur...tu vois... sur mon se-sexe, l'a serré, et m'a dit au creux de l'oreille qu'on ferait mieux de me ca-castrer » lâcha Kurt en hoquetant et en regardant ses mains. « Il m'a lâché et je me suis effondré, j'étais incapable de me relever ou d'articuler un mot. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écroulées avant que Finn me trouve au milieu du couloir. Je n'étais même plus terrorisé, j'étais comme mort... »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et craqua, la fatigue et son aveux faisant le reste. Les larmes coulèrent, il ne chercha même pas à les retenir alors que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de se livrer comme ça à d'autres personnes, il était si pudique sur ces sentiments et son ressentis mais avec Blaine il s'était sentit en confiance, il savait que le bouclé ne le trahirait pas. Il lui faisait confiance. Blaine, lui, ne savait quoi dire, les mots n'étaient d'aucun secours et il préféra prendre Kurt dans ses bras et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était extrêmement touché par le châtain, par son histoire et par la confiance qu'il lui avait offert. Ils auraient put rester comme ça longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant et s'apportant de la chaleur. Le bruit des goutes d'eau d'un robinet défectueux résonnait contre les murs du vestiaire se mêlant au souffle saccadé du châtain. Ils étaient dans une bulle à l'abri des autres.

Kurt était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Cependant il pensa à ce qui lui manquait pour être heureux : la tendresse et la compassion d'un être aimé et aimant arrivaient en premier sur sa liste, bien loin devant un meilleur salaire ou ce pull en cachemire Marc Jacob dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Si cette personne existait, il pourrait être lui même et ne plus porter ce masque de superficialité ridicule qui le fatiguait et le coupait des autres, l'empêchant de s'engager sérieusement avec une personne. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eut de véritable petit ami, que des relations de courtes durées qui ne nécessitaient pas de lâcher prise. Il était convaincu que le prince charmant qui guérirai ses blessures n'était pas loin, qu'il lui tenait l'épaule en ce moment même mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

Blaine restait chamboulé par ce que Kurt venait de lui confier et il se dit que le garçon aux yeux bleus était très courageux, probablement plus que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Il se desserra un peu du châtain quand une annonce du gardien dans les enceintes les informa de la fermeture imminente du lieu.

- « Ça va aller? Je crois qu'on doit partir. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous laisserait rester ici toute la nuit.

- Oui c'est possible » répondit Kurt qui avait retrouver sa voix normale.

- « Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, je suis en scooter, ça ira plus vite. Et puis tu pourras encore te serrer contre moi quelques minutes » tenta Blaine en souriant.

- Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans ton piège...

- Il n'y a pas de piège.

- Bon marché conclu » céda Kurt.

- « Ça marche ».

Ils sortirent du NYCC 5 minutes plus tard. Kurt avait renoncer à se changer, d'abord il ne s'était pas douché et le fait que Blaine le raccompagne chez lui, ce qui lui faisait gagner du temps, ne l'obligeait pas être présentable. Ainsi il monta sur le scooter rouge du brun en mini-short et débardeur, il lutta un peu pour mettre le casque mais le chevalier servant qui l'escortait l'aida à accrocher la sangle sous son menton. Blaine grimpa rapidement sur son engin, invita le châtain derrière et parti à vive allure. Kurt le guidait tant bien que mal, s'accrochant à la taille du bouclé pour ne pas glisser de son siège.

Fin juillet, les nuits new-yorkaises étaient claires, le ciel avait une teinte rouge qui tirait vers le violet. Kurt appréciait le spectacle des lumières et des sons qu'il vivait en filant à toute vitesse sur la septième avenue accroché à Blaine, celui-ci zigzaguait entre les voitures, s'engueulait avec les chauffeurs de taxi qui manquaient de lui rentrer dedans à chaque intersection. Lui qui était si doux se transformais en vrai harpi au volant de son scooter. Kurt riait à cette vision, ce qui n'était pas un mal après avoir s'être remémoré ses tristes souvenirs. Arrivés à Time Square, les deux hommes étaient émerveillés par le paysage surchargé des écrans immenses diffusant les dernières publicités et informations importantes, des affiches faisant la promotion des comédies musicales de Broadway comme Wicked ou Les Mis et plus généralement du bruit assourdissant de la foule nombreuse qui se bousculait sur les trottoirs du carrefour. Les touristes se prenait en photo sur les escaliers rouges du toit du TKTS à la recherche de magnifiques clichés immortalisant le moment. Time Square de nuit était réellement un endroit impressionnant. Blaine se fit klaxonné par les automobilistes qui le suivait car il n'avait pas vu le feu qui était passé au vert plus tôt. Il les salua avec un doigt d'honneur, très remonté, avant de repartir vers Greenwich Avenue où se situer l'immeuble du châtain. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant l'immeuble en brique rouge de Kurt. Blaine se gara devant le porche, descendis du scooter et tendis sa main au chef d'entreprise pour que ce dernier ne tombe pas du véhicule. Kurt réussit à enlever son casque sans le secours de Blaine, ce qui était bon pour sa fierté et son orgueil, et le rangea dans le coffre en-dessous du siège où ils étaient assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Kurt jeta un coups d'œil à sa montre, il était presque 22 heures.

- « C'était cool. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, même si j'ai cru mourir quand le taxi nous a frôlé à l'angle de la 50ème et de la 7ème.

- Pfff! Ouais j'avais la priorité, ce connard nous a foncé dessus. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a énervé mais bon j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'énerver devant toi, tu vas me prendre pour Hulk! » dit Blaine en se frottant la tête.

- Qui?

- Hulk! Mais si, tu sais le scientifique qui se transforme en géant vert sous la colère, voyons, dans Avengers!

- Ça me dit rien, j'y connais rien en manga...

- Laisse tomber ». Blaine était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « A l'occasion je t'apporterai quelques comics au salon ou si tu viens chez moi un de ces 4.

- Si tu veux » répondit Kurt pas franchement excité par des bandes dessinées. « Tu veux monter boire un truc?

- Oui je veux bien.

Blaine suivit Kurt dans les escaliers qui le menait jusqu'à son appartement. Il y avait bien un ascenseur mais il était hors d'usage, d'ailleurs Kurt n'avait jamais utilisé l'appareil qui datait des années 50s fermé par un grillage obsolète. Même avec des béquilles, il avait préféré monter les cinq étages plutôt que de prendre cet appareil de la mort, ce qui lui prenait une demi-heure à chaque fois qu'il devait sortir ou rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas finir de cette façon, écrasé dans la chute, même si la mention d'un ascenseur dans l'annonce de location l'avait décidé à choisir cette habitation plutôt qu'une autre. Il glissa la clef dans la fente de la serrure, poussa la porte mais demanda à Blaine de patienter quelques instants le temps de ranger sommairement, c'est à dire tout pousser sous le canapé. Il se croyait dans « Love Actually », quand Sarah fait la danse de la joie après que Karl ait accepté de venir chez elle. Cependant les choses entre lui et le bouclé était encore moins évolué que le couple du film, donc, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer.

Il invita Blaine à rentrer chez lui. Le brun le complimenta sur la décoration très épurée, faisant rougir Kurt quand le brun demanda si c'était l'œuvre d'un décorateur d'intérieur ou lui. La pièce unique devait être très lumineuse en journée, une grande baie vitrée couvrant toute une face de l'appartement, les autres murs étaient en brique rouge légèrement vieilli par un crépi blanc. Une mezzanine, qui servait apparemment de chambre, faisait face à la baie vitrée donnant plus de grandeur à l'appartement qui ne devait pas excéder les 50 m². L'entrée donnée sur un salon-cuisine réduit mais chaleureux, les différents meubles en bois clair s'emboitant à merveille et offrant un espace pour circuler suffisant. Le canapé blanc recouvert de couvertures et de coussins aux couleurs et motifs différents était situé devant un poste de télévision ancien séparé par une table basse en bois qui était caché par plusieurs piles de magazines de modes et de cuisine. Le brun avait rarement vu un endroit aussi beau et il envia le logement du châtain, se disant qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à vivre ici. Kurt se faisait une joie de montrer à Blaine tout les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il possédait, leur plus ou moins grande utilité, ce qui fascina le brun. Enfin, ce qui le passionna était l'enthousiasme du châtain qui était partit dans de grandes explications sur la nécessité de posséder au moins 7 tabliers différents, un pour chaque jour de la semaine, ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Kurt était vraiment incroyable.

- « Kurt je pourrais emprunter tes toilettes?

- Oui bien sûr.

- …

- …

- Par contre ça serait mieux si tu me disais où c'est » dis Blaine en riant alors que Kurt s'en allait vers son frigo à la recherche de choses à manger ou à boire.

- « Ah oui, excuse moi. Suis moi, je vais te montrer ». Kurt reposa sur la table le pot de glace à la banane qu'il venait d'ouvrir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il désigna une porte sur la droite de la porte principale et repartit explorer les recoins de ses placards.

Il pestait contre le mixeur quand il entendit Blaine se rapprocher de lui. Kurt demanda au brun de l'aider à mettre en marche la machine, qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement, pour piller la glace. Il avait en tête de faire une margarita mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment la recette alors il improvisait un peu, après tout il n'était pas barman. Le brun vit que le châtain n'était pas sûr de lui et lui proposa de prendre en main la suite. Blaine était doué pour faire des cocktails pensa Kurt, une sorte de Tom Cruise moderne, et il offrit son plus sincère sourire quand il découvrit son verre rempli du liquide jaune et blanc apporté par le bouclé. Il était assis sur son canapé et regardais les milliers de points qui scintillaient à travers sa baie vitrée, Kurt avait la chance de ne pas avoir de vis à vis, ce qui était un sacré luxe à Manhattan. Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé à son tour et porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Il but l'alcool doucement sentant la téquila brulée sa gorge et fixa lui aussi le paysage, curieux de voir ce qui fascinait l'autre garçon.

- « Tu sais je peux rester comme ça, à regarder la ville et ses lumières, pendant des heures. C'est tellement apaisant.

- Je te crois. J'habiterais ici, je ferais la même chose » répondit le bouclé rêveur.

Kurt reposa son verre sur la table basse, en équilibre sur des magazines, il était trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à sa cuisine. Il allongea ses jambes sur le canapé et se blottit plus profondément dans les coussins moelleux, l'alcool ne le gardait pas éveillé même s'il luttait contre la fatigue sachant que ce moment avec Blaine ne durerait pas. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 minutes que Blaine remarqua que le châtain s'était endormi à coté de lui. Il avait l'air si calme, si apaisé ce qui contrastait avec le Kurt apeuré qui lui avait raconté sa terrible histoire. D'ailleurs, Blaine n'avait même pas su comment les choses s'étaient terminées, il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu le monstre qui avait causé tellement de peine dans le cœur du châtain. Il hésita avant de toucher l'endormi, une mèche de cheveux tombant sur les paupières baissés, mais le fit quand même avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se remémora les événements de la soirée en finissant son verre avant d'être lui aussi rattrapé par le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre (tout ce qui est écrit en italique est un flash-back), comme chaque semaine j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense que l'histoire comportera une vingtaine de chapitre, j'ai plus ou moins une idée de la façon dont ça va se terminer, en tout cas ce n'est pas encore écrit. **

**Je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine prochaine (je pars loin, sans connexion internet), donc il faudra patienter quelques jours de plus. **

**Mmlabr : en effet, on en apprends plus sur Kurt et on va continuer à en apprendre davantage, mais Kurt ne sera pas forcément à l'origine de cela. Blaine s'attache de plus en plus à Kurt, il va peut être même avoir une révélation (comme dans la série avec "Blackbird"). Mais ça, ça sera un peu plus tard, très bientôt.**

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Révélé**

- « Vas-y racontes moi tout?! » demanda la jeune femme impatiente.

- « Je t'ai déjà raconté, mais si tu insistes, je peux recommencer » répondit le châtain.

Il était ravi de livrer à Mercedes les détails sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Blaine. Après la soirée où il s'était confié au brun, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois au salon et à la salle de danse en compagnie de Mike. Ils avaient aussi déjeuné ensemble à plusieurs reprises, utilisant les recherches sur le rôle comme prétexte, et au fil des discussions qui invariablement dérivées sur autres choses ils s'étaient découverts des tas de point commun. Tout d'abord la mode et les fringues en général qui étaient des sources inépuisables de commentaires pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils avaient échangé quelques adresses et s'étaient promis de sortir faire du shopping un de ces jours. Puis Blaine avait halluciné devant le dressing de Kurt.

* * *

_Une odeur de bacon chatouillait son nez et un air rock résonnait dans ses oreilles. Blaine ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était toujours sur le canapé de Kurt, confortablement installé, calé entre deux coussins moelleux. Il n'était pas tard, le soleil était bas dans le ciel et le bruit de la circulation était à peine perceptible. Il tourna lentement la tête, le corps encore endoloris des efforts de la veille et de sa position assise pendant la nuit, et vit le châtain affairé devant sa plaque de cuisson raclant le fond de sa poêle pour vérifier la cuisson de la viande. La bouilloire fumait et Kurt dut s'éponger le front. Le bouclé vérifia son portable, Louis lui avait laissé plusieurs messages, ce n'était pas des messages assassins, simplement des mots lui souhaitant un bon réveil et une bonne journée. Blaine n'avait pas l'intention de dire au blond où il avait passé la nuit, le français ferait sûrement une crise de jalousie, ainsi le jeune homme décida que ce que le blond ne savait pas ne le tuerait pas. Il n'aimait pas avoir des secrets, cacher des trucs, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas avoir une violente dispute alors qu'au fond il n'avait rien fait de mal._

_Blaine se leva difficilement de son assise, encore un peu confus, contourna le canapé et s'avança vers Kurt pour le saluer. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, marmonna un bonjour et parti dans le couloir en trainant des pieds. Blaine n'était pas du matin au contraire de Kurt qui avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses depuis son réveil : après une rapide douche, il avait profité du sommeil du brun pour ranger un peu mieux son appartement, mis à nettoyer ses affaires de sport ainsi que celles de Blaine et il préparait maintenant le petit déjeuné. Le tout en musique, c'était un peu son habitude du matin, il ne pouvait pas avancer avant de s'être déhanché sur de la pop et du rock, ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Blaine revint et se servit un peu de thé dans une tasse noir à l'effigie d'une célèbre maison de couture parisienne. D'ailleurs, le châtain en possédait toute une collection, ce qui fit sourire le brun. _

_- « J'ai vu que tu avais pris mes vêtements._

_- Oui, j'avais peur que ça moisisse dans ton sac et vu que je lavais les miennes, j'en ai profité pour faire les tiennes._

_- C'est gentil, merci, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. _

_- Oh c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Kurt en mordant dans une tranche de bacon. _

_Blaine souffla sur sa boisson trop chaude, Kurt l'imita. Ils finirent de manger en silence chacun ressassant les événements de la nuit. Kurt se leva, prit sa vaisselle et se dirigea vers son évier pour nettoyer. Blaine était amusé de voir le châtain faire sa vaisselle, là encore, toute une procédure était en place : le jeune chef d'entreprise enfila une paire de gant en plastique sur lesquelles étaient dessinés des motifs baroques, il vérifia que ceux-ci étaient bien couvrant en tapotant plusieurs fois dessus, il sortit trois brosses aux poils différents et une éponge. Il frotta la vaisselle avec rigueur et la laisser reposer dans une cuve d'eau chaude. Blaine se proposa pour essuyer la vaisselle mais se brûla au moment de la prendre, ce qui le fit crier et sursauter Kurt. Blaine lâcha l'assiette qui se brisa sur le sol. _

_- « Oh merde! Le service offert par Carole! Putain Blaine!_

_- « Je suis désolé, vraiment Kurt » déclara Blaine en ramassant les morceaux par terre._

_- Elle va me tuer si elle voit qu'il manque des pièces..._

_- Je t'en rachèterais une, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_- Attends tu comprends pas. C'est la mère de Finn, elle m'a donné ce service qui vient de sa propre mère, c'est genre le trésor de la famille Hudson. _

_- Mais pourquoi c'est pas Finn qui l'a?_

_- Ça l'intéresse pas et puis c'est pas le style de Rachel... Merde, comment je vais faire?! » demanda Kurt visiblement contrarié._

_- « Je t'aiderais » répondit Blaine en offrant un sourire compatissant. _

_Kurt n'était pas attendrit par ce geste, il était vraiment énervé par la maladresse du brun. Il savait qu'il pouvait être drama-queen dans ces moments alors il tâchait de ne pas trop s'emporter. Il prit les morceaux restant des mains de Blaine et renvoya ce dernier s'occuper de choses moins « dangereuses ». Une fois la table nettoyée, le chanteur retourna vers le canapé et rangea les coussins. Il chercha sa montre, il se souvenait l'avoir enlevé juste avant de s'endormir, il voulait demander de l'aide à Kurt mais ce dernier semblait si irrité, qu'il préféra s'en occuper seul. Au bout de 5 minutes de recherches infructueuses il abandonna, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir regardé partout, il avait soulevé tous les coussins et couverture, il s'était glissé sous le meuble pour voir si elle n'était pas tombée mais il n'y avait rien à faire. _

_Kurt avait disparut. Il n'était plus dans la cuisine, il devait être monté dans sa chambre. Le bouclé contourna le canapé, passa devant le vélo d'appartement et monta l'escalier qui menait à la mezzanine. Les marches en bois claires étaient larges mais il n'y avait pas de rampe pour s'appuyer et Blaine se dit que finalement il était dangereux de vivre dans cet appartement. Arrivé à l'étage, le plafond n'était pas très haut, il admira l'espace devant ces yeux. Une fois encore, le châtain avait aménagé la pièce avec goût : un grand lit tout de blanc vêtu occupait une partie importante de la pièce, une affiche du film « Moulin Rouge! » dans un cadre doré surplombée la tête de lit, un miroir de plein pied était posé à coté d'une table de chevet dans un coin de la chambre. Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit et Kurt parut surpris de voir Blaine. _

_- « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je cherche ma montre, je l'ai perdu et je voulais voir si tu savais où elle était..._

_- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. J'ai failli marcher dessus ce matin quand je me suis levé, du coups je l'ai rangé dans ton sac._

_- Ouf! J'ai eu peur, j'y tiens beaucoup tu sais. Je l'ai acheté avec mon premier cachet._

_- Oui, je comprends ». Kurt jeta un œil au miroir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se retourna vers Blaine. « Je vais me changer, si tu veux tu peux m'attendre en bas, tu peux mettre la télé ou lire un magazine, fais comme chez toi... Mais ne casse rien!_

_- Très drôle! Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps?_

_- Oh oui! » répondit Kurt en frôlant Blaine avec son bras. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa le meuble en face de lui, pensif. _

_Le bouclé n'avait pas fais attention à ce meuble et il se demanda comment. La penderie était impressionnante : elle devait faire 3,5 mètres de long et allait jusqu'au plafond, elle n'avait pas de fond, ainsi on voyait pleinement la baie vitrée et donc New-York derrière. L'armoire était organisée par types de vêtements puis par couleur, le niveau le plus bas était consacré aux chaussures (une vingtaine à première vue) et le niveau le plus haut comptait de nombreux chapeaux. Blaine était bouche bée, il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Kurt portait vraiment un soin particulier à ses affaires. Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit et détailla la composition du dressing._

_- « Pas mal, einh?_

_- C'est incroyable, Kurt. Je suis encore plus jaloux maintenant, j'adorerais vivre ici, tu as tout. _

_- Presque tout ». Il chantonna mentalement « A House is Not A Home ». _

_- « Tu me fais un défilé? » demanda Blaine enjoué._

_- « Une prochaine fois peut être, je vais être en retard sinon.._

_- Je croyais que tu étais le patron, tu peux arriver quand tu veux..._

_- Oui, mais il ne faut pas trop abusé non plus. Il est déjà 7h30, normalement j'arrive à 6 heure. _

_- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour te lever aussi tôt tous les matins. Je serais trop crevé à ta place._

_- J'ai pris l'habitude. Et puis, quand je vois le résultat, ce que je peux m'offrir grâce à mon travail, ça me motive._

_- Oui, j'imagine ». Blaine remarqua un joli chino beige dans la penderie. « Tiens, j'ai une idée. Je vais choisir tes vêtements pour aujourd'hui, à défaut de défilé..._

_- Ok, vas-y! » s'enthousiasma Kurt._

_Le bouclé ne perdit pas de temps : il prit le pantalon qu'il avait repéré, un polo bleu marine avec pour motif des encres bleues claires, une paire de mocassin marron clair et une ceinture assortit. _

_- « Voilà! Tu seras parfait »_

* * *

- « C'est quand même super ambigüe tout ça » constata Mercedes.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. S'il ne voulais vraiment pas de moi, il me repousserais davantage. Ou alors il m'utilise mais je pense pas que ça soit son genre.

- Tu devrais être plus méchant avec lui, voir quelqu'un d'autre, etc... Je sais Kurt que tu l'as toujours trouvé craquant mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il en joue vachement, on dirait qu'il veut à tout prix être le centre de l'attention.

- T'y vas fort quand même.

- Peut être mais je veux t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne peux pas rester à son crochet et attendre désespérément un signe de sa part. Soit tu abandonnes, soit tu joues carte sur table et tu lui dit tout.

- Mais je peux pas faire ça. C'est trop … difficile » répondit Kurt en caressant la plume d'un chapeau.

Mercedes était venu spécialement à NY pour trouver des accessoires et des éléments de décor pour l'atelier de théâtre et de chant qu'elle animait avec William Shuester, professeur d'espagnol à Mckingley et mentor des New direction. A côté de ça, elle était manageuse dans un Gap à Lima et soliste dans le groupe gospel de sa paroisse. Elle partait en tournée pendant ses congés, c'était une façon d'arrondir les fins de mois mais surtout de ressentir le frisson de la scène, car sa carrière de chanteuse avait fini avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Comme elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle avait vite rebondi et trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie. Elle était aussi venu dans la grosse pomme pour visiter son meilleur ami pour lequel elle se faisait du soucis. Quand il lui avait appris que Blaine était de retour dans la vie de Kurt, et de façon plus directe cette fois, elle n'avait pas hésiter à faire le déplacement car elle savait comment le châtain avait vécu son amour non partagé la dernière fois, et même si cela remontait à des années, elle était sûre que Kurt réagirait pareil. Elle voulait donc voir comment les choses évoluaient, Kurt avait beaucoup murit avec toutes les choses qu'il avait dut affronter mais pour Mercedes c'était encore un bébé, le sien, celui qu'elle devait protégé. Elle avait pris ce rôle très tôt, et pour cause, elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait fait son coming-out. Les circonstances, qui ont entrainées cette révélation, étaient drôles en y repensant des années après : elle avait le béguin pour lui, il l'avait rejeté, elle avait donc cassé le pare-brise de son SUV flambant neuf. Depuis cette histoire ils avaient crée une belle amitié et désormais il s'épaulaient en cas de coups dur.

- « Oh arrêtes! Ce n'est rien en comparaison de tout ce que tu as accomplis depuis que je te connais. Tu es plus courageux que tu ne le penses Kurt!

- Oui » dis Kurt en faisant la moue.

- « Très bien! Bon maintenant aide moi à porter tout ces haut-de-forme. J'en ai plein les bras, je vais tout faire tomber. Oh regarde là-bas, il y a un vendeur, va lui demander s'il peut nous aider. En plus, il est mignon comme tout.

- Mais quelle... » Kurt fut coupé par la jeune femme qui avait interpelé le vendeur en le sifflant outrageusement. « La honte » pensa Kurt, il avait envie d'étrangler son amie ou de se cacher mais les deux possibilités semblaient compromises quand le vendeur lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

- « Vous savez que ça ne se fait pas de siffler les gens, même si c'est pour montrer de l'intérêt » fit remarquer le vendeur.

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est elle! Elle essaye toujours de me caser avec tous les mecs qu'elle rencontre » dit Kurt tandis que Mercedes prenait un air offensé en faisant non avec son doigt.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mignon, je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire.

- Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

- Mais c'est la vérité".

Mercedes jubilait, Kurt rougissait et le vendeur offrait son plus charmant sourire.

- « Merci.

- Ce soir je serais au « Phoenix » à Soho, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai un groupe de rock. Passe, ça sera sympa.

- On verra » répondit le châtain qui ne voulait pas s'engager à quoi que ce soit avec un inconnu.

- « Moi ça me plairait » surenchérit Mercedes. « On a qu'à dire 8 heure?

- On verra, j'ai dit ». Kurt donna un coups de pied à Mercedes discrètement, lui prit la main et chercha la porte de sortie la plus proche.

Alors que Kurt était en train de s'engueuler à grand cris avec Mercedes sur son comportement auprès du vendeur, il reçut un sms de Blaine l'informant que Mike avait annulé l'entrainement prévu plus tard. Kurt était tellement énervé, pour se venger de Mercedes, il invita le bouclé à les rejoindre à la soirée prévue au « Phoenix ». Au moment de l'envoi, il comprit sa stupidité et voulu effacer le message mais c'était trop tard. Le plan de Mercedes avait parfaitement marché à voir le large sourire qui illuminait son visage.

- « Bravo! Maintenant je vais me ridiculiser devant deux mecs. Tu as de la chance qu'on soit amis sinon je t'aurais déjà découper en rondelle.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerais. Tu vas voir, ça sera l'occasion de voir ce qu'il ressent pour toi, si tu l'attires ou s'il s'en fout.

- Mouais... ».

À ce moment Kurt reçut un message de Blaine. Il avait peur de le lire : il redoutait un refus mais il serait en même temps désespéré si l'autre ne venait pas. Mercedes empoigna le téléphone et ouvrit le message sous le regard médusé de Kurt qui n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il commença à partir, il boudait, et Mercedes courra derrière lui pour le rattraper. A bout de souffle, elle cria :

- « T'énerves pas! En plus c'est une bonne nouvelle, il vient. Apparemment il a hâte d'y être, il dit que ça sera l'occasion de se détendre.

- Tu parles d'une détente. Ça va être que du stress oui!

- Mais quel gamin! » souffla Mercedes. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là au cas où. Je vais pas te laisser là-dedans tout seul.

- Si c'est pour me faire des sales coups, c'est pas la peine!

- Oh Kurt! Mon chou, mais c'est pour t'aider. Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Ben voyons!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut! Après 10 jours de silence me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Attention ce chapitre contient du lemon (sexe/drogue) (ça reste très sage quand même). J'essaierais de publier un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, mais vu que je l'ai pas encore écrit ça me semble compliqué. Ca sera la surprise!**

**Comme beaucoup j'ai été très touchée par la mort de Cory Monteith, c'est vraiment triste de mourir aussi jeune mais je me dis qu'il a accomplis tellement de belles choses qu'on se souviendra de lui pendant longtemps. Qu'il repose en paix. J'envoie tout mon soutient à ces proches. 3**

** Carole97400 : Merci pour ta review, c'est très sympa. Tu ne va pas être déçu (enfin, j'espère) des choses vont se passer dans ce chapitre, une nouvelle étape dans la relation Kurt/Blaine va être franchie.**

** Mmlabr : Oui moi aussi, je préfère cette amitié à celle avec Rachel. Je trouve dommage que cette relation soit un peu passé à la trappe dans les dernières saisons. Concernant la soirée, Kurt va très bien s'en sortir, peut être même plus que ce qu'il espérait.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Déboussolé**

Kurt n'avait jamais entendu parler du « Phoenix » et pourtant le bar dans lequel il devait passer la soirée n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons du salon et de son appartement. Il faut dire que le châtain n'était pas trop aventurier et passait le plus clair de son temps aux mêmes endroits : la journée au salon, la soirée à la piscine ou au « Fabrik », son club préféré, et le reste du temps chez lui. Avec Mercedes, elle logeait dans son appartement pendant son séjour, ils avaient pris le taxi, histoire de ne pas se perdre et de ne pas se fatiguer inutilement, avait insisté la jeune femme. Mercedes avait juste eut le temps de remettre droite la cravate noire du chef d'entreprise quand le chauffeur leur annonça être arrivé devant le bar.

Le lieu était bondé et Kurt, à peine descendu de la voiture, voulut faire demi-tour. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher devant autant de monde et surtout dans un endroit rempli d'inconnu où il manquait définitivement de repères. Mercedes vit son ami indécis et le prit par la main. Elle était déterminée et avait du courage pour eux deux. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à l'intérieur du « Phoenix », bousculèrent quelques personnes qui n'osèrent se plaindre de la bousculade au vue du regard lancé par la chanteuse, et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Ils attendirent un bon quart d'heure avant de réussir à commander leur boisson, ce qui leur laissa le temps d'apprécier la décoration du lieu et pour Kurt de repérer toute les sorties. Le bar était installé dans ce qui semblait être un ancien dépôt ou une vieille usine : le plafond était haut, le béton brut couvrait le sol et les murs et d'énormes tuyaux zigzaguaient au-dessus de la tête des clients qui ne s'en formalisaient pas, enfin de grands miroirs étaient accrochés au mur. Kurt trouvait l'endroit un peu froid et dénué de charme. Après la décoration, les deux amis détaillèrent la population. Les clients étaient pour la plupart des hipsters barbus ou moustachus tatoués, les clientes ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux actrices de la série « Girls ».

D'ailleurs en parlant de moustachus, le vendeur du magasin d'accessoire de théâtre fit son apparition sur scène, ou du moins sur la petite estrade qui faisait office de scène, accompagné de deux blondes et d'un roux frisé. Le vendeur, Kurt ne connaissait même pas son prénom, s'installa derrière un clavier et donna la première note. Mercedes et Kurt s'assirent sur un canapé capitonné noir au fond de la salle, la scène était au milieu de la pièce, pour regarder le spectacle. Après une première chanson électro-rock qui donnait vraiment envie de remuer son corps, le vendeur annonça au micro :

- « Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée », des cris d'approbation résonnèrent dans la salle. « Je m'appelle Joseph, Joe pour les intimes et même si on ne se connait pas vous pouvez m'appeler Joe, je ne vous en voudrait pas... » ce qui fit rire les clients. « Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, notre groupe s'appelle « DWAP ». Bonne soirée! ».

Joe avait l'air sympa, le voir dans un élément où il avait l'air de s'éclater le rendait plus appréciable aux yeux de Kurt qui avait eut peur de lui et de son assurance un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le groupe se débrouillait bien et l'ambiance s'était réchauffé, les gens n'hésitant plus à danser et à crier leur bonne humeur. Kurt voulut partager son enthousiasme avec Mercedes mais celle-ci était en grande conversation avec un garçon qui venait de s'assoir à coté d'elle. Sympa. Kurt vérifia alors son portable, un message de Blaine l'informa que celui-ci arriverait bientôt. Il tapa du pied au rythme de la musique mais n'osa pas se lever et danser. Il sirotait son mojito en faisant attention de ne pas boire trop vite le breuvage, les cocktails étant hors de prix à Manhattan, puis il revérifia son téléphone. Il recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre, il s'ennuyait ferme. Son acolyte était trop occupée à draguer pour se soucier de lui et le bouclé ne semblait pas décider à arriver.

Il s'intéressa alors aux chansons de « DWAP », quel curieux nom d'ailleurs pensa Kurt, et comprit très vite que le groupe faisait des reprises de morceaux cultes qu'ils réinterprétaient à leur sauce. C'était malin, comme ça les gens connaissaient les chansons et les paroles et ils se sentaient plus en osmose avec le groupe, et même pour se faire de la pub c'était un moyen plus efficace, une fois les prestations postées sur internet, ça pouvait aller très vite. Joe possédait plusieurs casquettes dans le groupe : il était un des chanteurs, une des filles l'accompagnait et le mélange des voix était intéressant parce que la voix de la fille était plus caverneuse que celle de Joe; il jouait aussi du clavier et d'un instrument non identifié qui ressemblait à une râpe à fromage, ce qui fit rire Kurt à chaque fois qu'il s'en servait.

Le vendeur/chanteur/keyboardiste/joueur d'instrument bizarre remarqua Kurt dans le fond de la salle, il n'était pas seul, mais semblait esseulé, ce qui l'attrista un peu. À la fin de leur reprise « Hit Me On More Time » de Britney Spears, il alla en direction de sa partenaire et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots. Celle-ci sourit et regarda dans l'assistance à la recherche du châtain. Elle descendit de l'estrade et marcha en direction du canapé où était désormais vautré Kurt, qui avait perdu toute bonne manière après le troisième mojito avalé.

- « Hey! C'est toi le rencard de Joe? » demanda la blonde avec un large sourire.

- « C'est possible oui.

- Ah cool. Ravi de te rencontrer, moi c'est Cassandra, enfin appelle moi Cassie.

- C'est marrant vous avez tous des surnoms dans votre groupe » remarqua un Kurt un peu ivre. « Moi c'est Kurt, je n'ai pas de surnom. Ou alors c'est déjà le diminutif d'un nom... Qu'est-ce ça pourrait être?

- Curtis?

- Mais oui! J'y avais jamais pensé. Merci! »

Kurt se leva et serra Cassie dans ses bras, qui le serra en retour, ravie de trouver une personne aussi joyeuse qu'elle. Ils sautèrent de joie tous les deux mais firent interrompu dans leur danse par la voix de Joe au micro.

- « Cassie! T'as finis de me piquer tous les jolis garçons qui viennent me voir! » s'exclama ce dernier.

- Et moi qui ne voulait pas m'afficher, c'est raté! » chuchota Kurt rouge de honte en lâchant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- « C'est pas de ma faute si tu as bon goût! » cria Cassie dans la salle, ce qui fit rire un bon nombre de personnes présentes.

- « Allez, viens ici et ramène le avec toi » dit Joe en pointant Kurt du doigt.

Cassie ne se faisa pas prier et ramena Kurt avec elle. Le châtain ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être manger, en temps normal il n'aurait pas marcher vers la scène, mais ce soir l'alcool aidant et l'ennuie menaçant il avança de bonne grâce. Un halo de lumière projeté par un spot éclairé le visage bienveillant du chanteur quand celui-ci prit Kurt dans ces bras pour lui offrir un câlin public. Des encouragements du public sifflèrent aux oreilles de Kurt qui les rembarra d'un geste de la main. Les premiers accords de « Mickael » de Franz Ferdinand commencèrent.

Kurt se tourna dos contre dos avec Joe et rapprocha le micro de ses lèvres en agrippant la perche qui le tenait. Il sussurait chaque mot avec conviction, il était d'humeur joueuse ce soir et voulait à tout prix ravir son public comme pour se faire accepter de celui-ci. Il regretta que son partenaire ne soit pas le bouclé, sa voix était divine, mais au fil que la musique avancer il se dit que Joe faisait très bien l'affaire. Ce dernier avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser et de prendre autant de plaisir que lui.

« **I'm all that you see, you wanna see**

_Tu ne vois plus que moi, tu ne veux voir que moi_

**So come and dance with me Michael**

_Alors viens danser avec moi Michael_

**So close now, so close now**

_Si proche maintenant, si proche maintenant_

**So come and dance with me**

_Alors viens danser avec moi »_

La voix chaude du vendeur se mariait bien avec celle légère, presque féminine, de Kurt. Cassie et les autres membres du groupe faisait les cœurs. Mercedes, qui assistait au spectacle, ne pouvait retenir un sourire quand il vit son ami enfin si à l'aise. C'était le Kurt qu'elle préférait, dans ces moments là il semblait hors de porter, il pourrait conquérir le monde rien qu'en chantant. Une étincelle dans ces grands yeux bleus illuminait son regard ce qui suffit pour que Mercedes ne fasse plus cas du garçon qui la draguait depuis un bon moment.

L'escalade dans la tension était palpable, le public frappait dans ses mains pour marquer le tempo et Joe échauffé par cet acceuil s'était retourné, sa main gauche entourait à présent fermement la hanche du châtain, Kurt pouvait sentir les long doigts du chanteur et la chaleur de ceux-ci contre sa peau, la fine couche de tissu de sa chemise n'était pas une barrière suffisante pour amortir ce contact. Kurt se laissa faire et remua son bassin pour montrer son accord, il encourageait l'autre à continuer sa parade.

« **Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor**

_De beaux garçons sur une belle piste de danse_

**Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore**

_Michael, tu danses comme une belle putain_

**Michael waiting on a silver platter now**

_Michael attend sur un plateau d'argent _

**And nothing matters now**

_Et peu importe à présent »_

Blaine avait eut du mal à trouver le « Phoenix », non pas que le bar soit mal indiqué mais son sens de l'orientation minable l'avait emmené à remonter la rue trop loin, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire accoster par des individus particulièrement louches qui l'avaient copieusement insulté quand il leur avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas de cigarettes. En effet il ne fumait pas, il n'allait pas inventer des cigarettes imaginaires pour faire plaisir à ces abruties. Ajouter à cela que Mike avait annulé au dernier moment leur cours et que Louis lui avait fait une scène de jalousie à ne plus en finir quand il l'avait informé qu'il sortait avec Kurt dans un bar, la dispute était moins importante que la dernière fois mais pour rassurer le français Blaine lui avait promis de revenir à 23 heure et passer la nuit. Il détestait s'obliger à faire des compromis, après tout ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais si ce qu'il fallait pour que la bête se calme...

Le brun était d'une humeur massacrante quand il entra dans la salle, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était pouvoir passer un bon moment et se détendre un peu avant de reprendre son travail pour l'audition. L'audition n'était plus que dans 3 jours et son stress allait crescendo. Il ne vit pas Kurt, il y avait trop de monde et la lumière était tamisée, mais il reconnut instantanément la voix de ce dernier. En revanche il ne connaissait pas la voix qui l'accompagnait et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua le chef d'entreprise, sur scène, qui dansait collé-serré avec un grand châtain moustachu.

**« This is what I am, I am a man **

_C'est ce que je suis, je suis un homme_

**So come and dance with me Michael**

_Alors viens danser avec moi Michael_

**So strong now, it's strong now**

_Si intense maintenant, c'est si fort maintenant_

**So come and dance with me Michael **

_Alors viens danser avec moi Michael »_

La musique s'arrêta et des applaudissements nourris résonnèrent dans la salle. Les chanteurs se serrèrent dans les bras et Joe embrassa Kurt sur la joue, le châtain fut surpris ce qui se traduisit par un titubement de sa part. Clairement les éléments étaient contre Blaine ce jour là. Étais-ce le karma ? Le bouclé ne le savait pas mais la journée commençait à être longue. Il voulut disparaître, après tout Kurt ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais ces plans furent contrariés par une jeune femme qui prononça son prénom en lui touchant l'épaule. Blaine ne s'attendait pas à voir Mercedes ce soir, le châtain ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son message, en même temps il n'avait pas non plus mentionné l'autre mec.

- « Salut ! Je suis contente de te voir après toutes ces années, même si on ne se connaissait pas à l'époque. Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Vraiment » répondit Blaine glacial.

- « Oui je t'assure. J'ai eut tous les détails, bon j'ai un peu insisté parce que même si c'est une vraie pipelette sur certaines choses, il faut parfois lui forcer la main. Alors ça avance les auditions ? J'ai entendu que tu bossais avec Mike...

- Oui ça avance... » Blaine n'avait pas envie de parler. Même si la jeune femme semblait charmante et plein d'entrain, Kurt lui avait raconté de sacrées histoires sur sa meilleure amie, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de partir d'ici et rentrer chez lui. Enfin il devait aller chez Louis, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas davantage à ce moment.

Mercedes voyait bien que Blaine n'était pas dans son assiette, d'après les descriptions de Kurt le jeune homme était loin d'être une personne froide. Même ses yeux couleur or d'habitude si chaleureux et rieurs étaient remplis d'amertume.

- « Tiens je t'ai pris un scotch, j'espère que tu aimes ça. Un mec arrête pas de me coller depuis tout à l'heure, je lui ai dis que tu étais mon petit copain pour me débarrasser de lui. Je t'ai vu planter devant la scène, je me suis qu'un petit remontant ne ferait pas de mal.

- Oui j'en ai besoin.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir » proposa Mercedes en filant devant un Blaine encore médusé.

Mercedes fit fuir un couple qui s'était assis sur le canapé qu'elle occupait depuis le début de la soirée d'un simple regard. Elle entama la discussion avec Blaine, essentiellement pour l'occuper et l'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se dérouler entre Joe et Kurt, mais la jeune femme voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à capter son attention. Ainsi elle lui posa nombre de question sur sa vie, ses rêves, ce qui fit dire au brun que Mercedes devait être journaliste et que c'était un drôle de lieu pour une première interview. Blaine se détendait un peu mais il était toujours aussi nerveux et se demander où le châtain était passé, il détournait par moment la tête pour le chercher dans la foule mais sans succès.

Kurt arriva enfin, les mains pleines de deux verres remplis à ras bord d'un liquide jaune surmontée d'une épaisse mousse blanche. Il posa les verres sur la table basse devant le canapé où était installé ces amis et s'assit entre eux deux en les bousculant. Kurt semblait euphorique, les endorphines libérées plus tôt lui avait redonné sa joie et tout excité il embrassa Blaine et le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le bouclé serra son aîné à son tour dans ses bras et sentit le parfum enivrant de celui-ci.

- "Ça va ? Tu as vu le duo que j'ai fais, c'était génial !

- Ouais bof. J'ai trouvé que ton partenaire ne chantait pas très bien. J'ai préféré notre duo, c'était … mieux » ajouta le brun ne sachant pas comment qualifié ce moment.

- "C'était différent. Moi je trouve que Joe chante super bien, en même temps c'est son métier heureusement. C'était vraiment cool".

Kurt sirota sa bière les yeux pleins d'étoiles en fixant le chanteur moustachu qui tirait sa révérence sous un tonnerre de cris. Le public demandait au groupe une autre chanson. Par une pirouette, Joe réussit à se libérer : il promit à la foule que sa sœur se ferait une joie de chanter la dernière chanson en solo. Kurt pût lire sur les lèvres de la blonde un « je te hais » adressé à son frère, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. À l'époque du Glee Club, les élèves auraient tué pour être dans cette position, surtout Rachel et Mercedes. D'ailleurs il croisa le regard plein d'incompréhension de cette dernière.

Après avoir serré des mains et fait des accolades à presque toute la salle, Joe vint rejoindre le groupe d'ami. Kurt introduisit Blaine au chanteur, qui remarqua la crispation du bouclé quand celui-ci lui serra la main un peu trop fort comme s'il voulait marquer son territoire. Blaine ne participait pas à la conversation bien qu'elle porte sur la difficulté de percer dans la grosse pomme en tant que musicien ou acteur. Il aurait eut des choses à dire c'est sûr, mais la présence de Joe l'énervait au plus haut point et l'empêcher de prononcer une phrase de plus de trois mots, il se contentait de marmonner « oui » ou « non » de temps en temps. Et puis Joe avait le don de s'accaparer l'attention du châtain : il posait sa main sur ses genoux, sur ses bras, le prenait par l'épaule le pire dans tout ce cinéma, c'était que Kurt se laissait faire et entrait dans le jeu du moustachu au grand désarroi de Blaine.

- « Mais alors, ça signifie quoi DWAP ? J'arrête pas de me demander depuis tout à l'heure » dit Kurt en desserrant sa cravate.

- « Dionysus was a pimp.

- Sérieusement ! » répondit Blaine exaspéré.

- "Ouais, c'est génial non ? » demanda Joe sans attendre la réponse du bouclé qui semblait loin d'être convaincu. « En fait ça vient d'un délire qu'on avait eut à la fac, on faisait du grec ancien avec des potes et un des mecs a sortit ça. On a eut un fou rire et c'est resté. Mais bon, on a arrêté de développer les initiales du groupe avant chaque concert, déjà c'était trop long et puis une fois on s'est fait hué par un groupe de grecs un peu trop susceptible à Astoria, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous casser la gueule. Heureusement que Cassie a sut les calmer.

- Tu faisais du grec ancien !» s'étonna Kurt. « Tu sais dire des trucs ?

- Excusez-moi, je reviens... » annonça Blaine.

- "Ah ok. On reste ici de toute façon » dis Kurt mais le brun était déjà parti".

Pour Mercedes, qui observait la scène depuis un petit moment, il ne faisait pas de mystères que Blaine était excédé par la présence de Joe. Elle était sûr que c'était de la jalousie, car son agitation s'était accentué quand le chanteur était venu s'asseoir avec eux, et le bouclé ne cessait pas de taper du pied chaque fois que Joe touchait le corps de Kurt. Kurt lui ne remarquer rien, trop absorbé par sa discussion avec le presque trentenaire (il avait 29 ans, Kurt commençait à calculer son âge à partir de son année de promotion de fac).

- "Je vais fumer. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Si tu veux. Il fait trop chaud ici, ça va me faire du bien de prendre un peu l'air. Enfin l'air New-yorkais..."

Kurt suivit Joe derrière une porte dérobée qui menait à une petite ruelle étroite où à peine deux personnes pouvaient se tenir côte à côte. Un petit sachet d'herbes fut ouvert par le moustachu qui cherchait simultanément du papier à tabac et un briquet dans les poches de son jean trop serré. Le voir se débattre de cette façon fit sourire le châtain qui essayait de cacher son stress.

- « Tu as l'air tout tendu, tu en veux un peu.

- Je suis pas trop fan du tabac tu sais.

- C'est pas du tabac » répondit Joe en riant. « Si tu veux, tu peux juste tirer une bouffé pour essayer. C'est pas fort, tu seras un peu plus relax on va dire.

- Ok. De toute manière, si je ne veux pas mourir idiot, il faut bien que j'essaye une fois » dit Kurt en portant le joint à ses lèvres. « Par contre, si un jour tu rencontres mon père, tu ne lui dit surtout pas. Il me tuerais … et toi aussi.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

Kurt toussa un peu et devint rouge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fumer, peu importe la substance, mais il se dit qu'une bouffée ne lui ferait pas grand mal. Du moins il l'espérait. D'ailleurs sa tête commençait à tourner légèrement.

- « ça va ? » se soucia Joe.

- « Oui, c'est juste ma première fois et comme toute les premières fois c'est un peu déroutant.

- Tu m'étonnes. Bon et sinon c'est quoi ta relation avec Blaine ? Je le connais pas mais il m'a semblé un peu bizarre, il était très froid. Il est tout le temps comme ça ou il était juste jaloux ? À chaque fois que je te touchais, je le voyais fulminer intérieurement. C'était trop drôle, plus j'en rajoutait, plus ça l'énervait.

- Ah tu l'as ressentis comme ça ?

- T'as pas remarqué. Putain, il te dévorait des yeux, en même temps c'est normal, je serais lui je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis longtemps.

- Pour le coups, c'est l'inverse. C'est moi qui lui ait sauté dessus mais je me suis pris un vent monumental ». Kurt se sentait à l'aise avec Joe, il n'avait pas peur de parler de Blaine avec lui, même s'il était un sérieux concurrent.

- Non c'est pas vrai ! Le connard !

- Pour sa défense il a un copain, qui n'est autre que mon ex, mais ça il ne le sait pas, enfin je crois.

- Oh dur. Je suis content d'être rangé des voitures pour ne plus vivre ce genre de situation.

- Ah tu vis avec quelqu'un ? » répondit Kurt quand même un peu déçu.

- Oui, depuis 8 ans je suis avec Mark, on a fait des demandes pour adopter une petite fille il y a trois mois. J'ai trop hâte d'être papa.

- Oh félicitation ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Mais ça dérange pas Mark que tu fasses des concerts, que tu danses collé-serré avec d'autres mecs » demanda Kurt intrigué.

- Non ça le fait rire. Il sait très bien que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs. Et puis ça fait parti du jeu quand on est artiste, on doit séduire le public, il doit un peu fantasmer sur nous. Et puis Cassie veille au grain, si jamais je dépasse les bornes, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Tiens d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille les rejoindre, ils vont encore me dire que je me casse quand on doit faire tout les trucs emmerdant.

- Et elle a raison ?

- Oui grave. Mais bon, je vais pas trop abusé. À plus Kurt !

- Oui à plus.

Joe ouvrit la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé et entra à l'intérieur du bar. Kurt resta quelques instants à l'extérieur, il repensait à ce que Joe venait de lui dire. Il avait aussi très faim et il se dit que tout ce qu'on lui présenterait serait un délice, c'était sûrement l'herbe qui lui faisait cet effet là. « Merde ! Blaine ! Je l'ai totalement zappé ! » pensa Kurt en esperant que le bouclé ne lui fasse pas de reproches sur son comportement.

Quand il se décida à entrer dans le bar, après avoir balayer avec ses pieds tous les mégots qui jonchaient le bitume et les avoir ranger en petits tas, Blaine ouvrit la porte à la volé et fonça sur Kurt. Le châtain n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise, le bouclé avait empoigné sa cravate noire d'une main ferme et décidée et l'avait plaqué contre le mur sale du bar. Il ne demanda pas l'autorisation au chef d'entreprise quand il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Le goût sucré des lèvres du châtain était délicieux et il fut heureux quand ce dernier entrouvrit un peu plus sa bouche le laissant accéder à sa langue. Le bassin en feu de Kurt remua et se rapprocha dangereusement de celui du brun, qui gémit doucement dans sa bouche quand leur corps se frôlèrent. La danse de leur langue s'accéléra et Kurt mis ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Blaine pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce moment aussi surprenant qu'excitant. Le châtain ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une fois de plus la beauté du jeune homme en face de lui. Il le rendait complètement fou et apparemment c'était réciproque.

Blaine ouvrit à son tour ses yeux et cassa leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux mordorés débordaient de désir et Kurt n'avait qu'une envie : satisfaire le garçon qui lui offrait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et renversa les rôles pendant que Blaine reprenait ses esprits, il posa ses mains sur le bassin du bouclé et le fit reculer contre le mur de l'autre bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne alentours, la voie était donc libre et Kurt se dit que c'était le parfait timing pour réaliser un vieux fantasme, qui plus est avec Blaine. Tout en fixant le brun dans les yeux, il défit les boutons du pantalon de ce dernier et massa lentement le sexe de celui-ci, il sentait la boule dans le boxer de Blaine grandir, le brun commençait à haleter. Blaine attrapa le cou de Kurt et l'embrassa furieusement, ce qui fit accélérer les mouvements de la main du châtain contre son membre endurci par l'excitation. Blaine quitta la bouche de Kurt et embrassa sa mâchoire de façon saccadé, les spasmes dans son bas ventre lui faisant perdre tout contrôle. Le bouclé glissa sa tête dans le cou du garçon aux yeux bleus et suça âprement sa peau. Il voulait le marquer de ses dents, laisser une trace sur sa peau si blanche, qui serait comme un avertissement pour ceux qui voudrait explorer sa propriété.

Les mouvements frénétiques des doigts de Kurt autours du sexe douloureux de Blaine s'accélèrent encore et le garçon sût qu'il ne pourrait encore tenir longtemps dans cet état. Une pression du pouce sur son gland l'acheva et il éjacula dans la main de son amant, il mordit plus fort la carotide sous ses lèvres et Kurt poussa un râle de plaisir susceptible de réveiller tout le voisinage. Heureusement la musique du bar couvrait ses manifestations bruyantes. Le châtain sortit sa main du sous-vêtement qui était dans un piteux état et voulut l'essuyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui traînait au fond de sa poche. Blaine, bien qu'encore étourdit, fut plus rapide et prit la main qui l'avait branlé quelques secondes plus tôt pour la porter à ses lèvres. Kurt crut défaillir quand le bouclé lécha ses longs doigts un par un avec un soin extrême, enroulant sa langue autours et la faisant glisser lentement entre eux comme si son propre sperme était un nectar précieux dont il ne fallait pas perdre une goutte. Kurt ne pouvait pas le laisser finir ce travail seul et il lécha avidement le dernier doigt de sa main.

Les deux garçons avaient une allure vraiment débraillée quand ils rentrèrent dans le bar. Kurt avait l'impression de transpirer le sexe et que sur son front était inscrit en lettres capitales « Viens de baiser ». Ou alors il se faisait des films et c'était juste la sensation d'être sur une autre planète qui le rendait soupçonneux. Il ne sut d'ailleurs pas comment prendre le rire tonitruant de Mercedes quand ils revinrent se poser à côté d'elle. Kurt, pour détourner l'attention de son amie, proposa d'aller chercher des cochoneries à grignoter (il avait toujours aussi faim, même si Blaine avait sut combler son appétit sexuel) et fut ravi de s'éloigner des deux personnes qui le tourmentaient pour des raisons bien différentes. Blaine, toujours absorbé dans ses pensées et affalé dans le canapé, ne remarqua même pas que le châtain les avait quitté d'un pas joyeux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour! Je suis en retard dans mes publications, je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas trop eut le temps et l'inspiration ces derniers temps pour écrire. MAIS voici un nouveau chapitre, là aussi un peu olé olé (lemon sexe sur la fin du chapitre).**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Mmlabr : Et oui, on peut en déduire que Mercedes est de bons conseils et que son plan a marché. Kurt s'en est bien sortit malgré ses appréhensions. Blaine y voit un peu plus clair. Ca évolue donc. Merci pour la review!**

**carole97400 : trop court? Mais c'est mon chapitre le plus long lol, ça t'as vraiment plus alors. Les choses s'accélèrent, c'est cool einh? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : (Op)pressé**

Ce n'était pas un accident. Il l'avait vraiment voulu, il pensait à ça depuis un moment et les différentes contrariétés de la journée l'avait poussé à agir. Blaine était loin de regretter ce qui s'était passé avec Kurt quelques minutes plus tôt mais il sut instantanément que son coups de folie aurait de nombreuses répercussions. Des répercussions sur sa relation avec Kurt évidement mais aussi sur celle qu'il entretenait avec Louis, les choses allaient changées. Forcément. Le problème c'est que le timing n'était pas le meilleur et que l'audition approchait à grands pas, comme si la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules concernant sa future carrière n'était pas suffisante il fallait maintenant ajouter les problèmes amoureux. Amoureux. Etait-il amoureux d'ailleurs ? De Kurt ? Peut être. De Louis ? Probablement pas, sinon il n'aurait pas agit comme il l'avait fait. Il avait rompu sa promesse, son éthique, il avait fait la chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse et se détestait un peu pour ça. Il savait que Louis serait blessé quand il l'apprendrait et peut être, même sûrement, il lui ferait payé. 23H30. Blaine devait se dépêcher s'il voulait ne pas se faire incendier par Louis en rentrant, il l'avait prévenu de son retard pour s'excuser. Il s'était juste excuser pour le retard, pas pour le reste.

Ce n'est pas comme si les soupçons du blond n'étaient pas fondés. Lors d'une de leur récente dispute, le français avait fait une crise de jalousie incroyable sur Kurt, sur la façon dont Blaine le regardait qui n'était pas aussi amicale qu'il le prétendait, sur le temps qu'il passait ensemble. Louis se sentait délaissé par le bouclé. Pour ne pas le perdre, il avait fait des compromis autorisant Blaine à sortir avec Kurt par exemple contre des garanties du brun sur son comportement. Louis avait vu juste se dit Blaine. L'évidence devait sauter aux yeux de ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de Kurt et Blaine.

Il est clair que ce soir encore Blaine n'avait pas était discret. Il était sûr que Mercedes avait vu dans son comportement, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, des pointes de jalousie et d'énervements quand Joe draguait ouvertement Kurt. A chaque gestes du moustachu il se crispait, à chaque mot de celui-ci il soupirait. Mais l'apogée avait était quand les deux garçons avaient disparu, Blaine avait crut exploser. Il devait à tout prix retrouver Kurt et lui montrait... toute son affection. En même temps c'était de sa faute, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir comme un voleur ? Il s'était dit que s'aérer un peu pour souffler lui ferait reprendre ses esprits et qu'il arriverait mieux à gérer son agacement ensuite. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas fonctionné, en lisant un message de Richard l'informant que son audition était avancé à 8 heure du matin il était rentré dans une serveuse qui avait renversé son plateau plein de boissons sur ses chaussures, chaussures neuves qu'il venait d'acheter. Il avait après retourné le bar pour apercevoir le châtain. Quand il vit Joe rentrer dans le bar par une porte dissimulé il comprit que Kurt ne devait pas être loin. Naturellement il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut agrippé par Joe.

- « Hé mec ! Ça va ? T'as l'air un peu énervé ? » s'inquiéta le moustachu.

- « Oui c'est bon, lâche moi » dis Blaine en se débarassant de la main autours de son poignet. « Je cherche juste Kurt, il faut que je lui dise un truc important.

- T'es sûr. Tu m'as pas l'air bien !

- Mais oui, c'est bon. Bon, tu l'as vu ? » reprit le bouclé excédé.

- « En effet. On a discuté en tête à tête i secondes. J'ai appris des choses inintéressantes d'ailleurs...

- Il est où ? » coupa Blaine. Il en avait vraiment marre du numéro du musicien, il était à deux de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- « Il est dehors dans la ruelle, tu passes... » Blaine était déjà sortit.

Blaine n'avait pas put rester très longtemps après et malgré les protestations de Kurt, qui se traduisaient par des murmures dans l'oreille accompagnés de mordillements de son lobe, ce qui lui avait donné des frissons, il s'était obligé à partir et faire face à Louis.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble de ce dernier, Blaine hésita avant de monter. Il fit les cents pas sur le trottoir réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Devait-il se montrer honnête et rompre avec le pâtissier ou cacher ce qui s'était passé le temps que les choses soient plus faciles à gérer ? Il déciderait le moment venu. Il monta les marches moins rapidement que la première fois qu'il les avait foulé, il faut dire que l'envie n'était plus la même. Les événements s'étaient bousculés ces dernières semaines, il ne les avait pas vu venir et il était compliqué pour lui de prendre des décisions si vite. La semaine précédente, il avait mis une heure, littéralement, à choisir sa garniture de pizza. John avait donc décidé pour lui, las d'attendre sa réponse et pensant à la facture astronomique de téléphone qu'il allait devoir payer. Mais le plus gros problème de Blaine et il le savait, c'était son impulsivité. Souvent il faisait des trucs sans réfléchir et les conséquences ne se faisait jamais attendre.

« Un peu de courage Blaine, bon sang » se dit il pour se motiver en tapant sur la porte de l'appartement. Des bruits sourds de pas lui indiquèrent que le blond l'avait entendu et se dirigeait vers lui. Louis ouvrit la porte et prit chaleureusement le bouclé dans ses bras musclés, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les joues collantes du brun et referma le verrou après que Blaine soit rentré. Il remarqua l'attitude hésitante du jeune homme mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, il avait trop de soucis et ceux de Blaine seraient de trop.

- « Je me suis fait un cocktail qui tue, il faut trop que t'essayes ça. C'est du jus d'ananas, de la téquilla, du sirop de cactus et un soupçon de piment. Ça réveille ! » dit le français en se servant un grand verre du liquide vert.

- « Non merci, je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois.

- Comme tu veux. En même temps, tu as déjà dû boire tout à l'heure... C'était bien ?

- Oui c'était sympa » répondit Blaine évasif.

- Tant mieux ». Louis ne voulait pas non plus s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Et toi tout va bien ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai juste appris que mon visa de travail n'avait pas été renouvelé mais tout va bien.

- Merde. Mais comment c'est possible !

- Apparemment Kurt n'a pas renvoyé les formulaire qu'il devait compléter. Pourtant je lui ai dis plusieurs fois.

- Ça doit être une erreur. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te ferait pas un coups comme ça.

- Ouais j'en suis pas si sûr... Enfin on verra, demain je vais lui demander des explications... Ah tiens j'adore cette chanson ! » dit Louis en augmentant le son de sa chaîne.

Il s'approcha de Blaine, lui passa les mains dans le cou pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et entrepris d'ouvrir les petits boutons blancs de son polo noir. Mais le bouclé l'arrêta, il prit ses mains impatientes pour les mettre autours de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

- « Je suis fatigué » murmura Blaine.

- Ah ! » répondit le blond déçu. « Oui moi aussi de toute façon. On peut aller dormir si tu veux. » proposa Louis en se détachant de l'étreinte du brun, serré contre lui, la tête niché contre son épaule.

- « Attends la fin de la chanson ».

Ils tournèrent lentement, les paroles de « Wild World » de Cat Stevens résonnaient en eux. L'instant sembla durait un moment et Louis ressentait un malaise comme si son temps avec Blaine arrivait à la fin. Clairement quelquechose clochait, Blaine n'était pas le même. Il était songeur. Mais Louis préférait ne rien dire de peur de voir ces craintes se confirmaient, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de la situation que tout dépendait de la volonté du bouclé et il détestait être dans cet état de dépendance. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, ce n'est qu'une fois couché l'un à coté de l'autre que Louis saisit la main de Blaine et lui souffla un bonne nuit plein de tristesse. Blaine, qui fixait le plafond crème de la chambre, ne remarqua pas le ton désespéré du garçon allongé à coté de lui, il se contenta de lui sourire timidement avant de retourner à ses pensées.

* * *

- « C'est quoi se bordel, Kurt !

La porte de l'atelier avait claqué sur le passage de Louis. En arrivant au travail, il s'était dit qu'il parlerait calmement avec Kurt mais plus il marchait plus il pensait que son patron l'avait fait exprès. Il fallait maintenant savoir pourquoi, même s'il en avait une petite idée.

- Pardon ?

- Fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que tu as fais exprès de ne pas renvoyer le formulaire pour mon visa. Comme ça je ne serais plus dans tes pattes...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Franchement tu crois que je pourrais vraiment faire un truc comme ça ? » répondit le châtain visiblement offensé.

- Oui c'est possible. Je vois pas d'autres raisons, je fais bien mon travail, je n'ai jamais été absent même quand j'étais malade je venais pour te filer un coups de main quand t'étais dans la merde. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe...

Louis passa derrière le plan de travail pour se retrouver face à Kurt qui était en train de griffonner des carnets de notes remplis de factures de fournisseurs avant que le pâtissier débarque brutalement. Le châtain dévisagea l'homme en face de lui, l'énervement modifiait ses traits et une ride se marqua entre ses sourcils froncés. Louis essayait de déceler des marques de mensonges dans les gestes et les expressions de Kurt. Il était fort à ce jeu là mais il fallait qu'il se calme s'il voulait ne rien manquer.

- « Ah bon, tu n'as eu aucun comportement déplacé. Il y a quelques jours tu m'as insulté devant les clients, tu t'es barré sans explication et tu m'envoies chier à la moindre occasion. Tu vois, je voulais m'excuser pour avoir oublié de signer ton formulaire, mais finalement c'est peut être pas plus mal que tu ne travailles plus ici.

- Mais t'es un putain d'égoïste ! » cria Louis en tapant sur la table. « Je suis obligé de quitter le pays maintenant. Si tu voulais que je parte j'aurais cherché un autre employeur. J'avais des propositions en plus... Putain ! »

Louis, épuisé de se battre, fixa le visage poupon qu'il avait autrefois aimé. À présent, ce même visage le dégoûtait, il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient si vite dégénéré entre eux. Kurt, impassible, continuait de griffonner son carnet et faisait mine de taper sur sa calculatrice. Il savait que le français le regardait, qu'il essayait de trouver des réponses à son attitude. En vain.

Défaitiste, Louis se déplaça lentement vers son vestiaire et pris les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé dedans à l'exception de son tablier estampillé « le pâtissier » : des petits carnets, des photos de sa famille restée en France et une bouteille de champagne.

- « Tu vois j'avais espéré qu'un jour, on aurait partagé cette bouteille. On aurait fêté un truc important, on serait devenu associé ou je sais pas moi, on a vécu des trucs sympa. Mais c'étaient des conneries... » dit Louis des sanglots dans la gorge. « Je ne mérite pas ça Kurt, même si tu ne comprenais pas mon comportement dernièrement. Et cette maudite habitude de faire des plans sur la comète. Pfff ! Quel gâchis !

- Ne t'en vas pas comme ça » répondit Kurt désolé.

- Si tu crois que je vais resté ici, les 15 derniers jours qu'il me reste... voir ta tête de traître tous les jours, tu fais fausse route, mec. Je vais essayer d'en profiter avec des gens que j'apprécie un minimum et faire des choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire, comme visiter l'Empire State building par exemple. Tu te rends compte, ça fais quoi 3 ans que je suis là, peut être plus, et je n'ai jamais visité l'Empire State Building alors que mes parents sont venus une semaine l'année dernière et ils ont tout visité. Tout ça pour bosser comme un malade ici et voilà le résultat... Allez, à plus ! » lâcha Louis en claquant la porte de service.

- "Attends !"

Il était trop tard, Louis était parti et Kurt ne voulait pas lui courir après. Leur explication n'était pas suffisante et le châtain regrettait que l'histoire se termine de cette façon. Il avait essayé de se montrer sympa avec le blond mais ce dernier avait le don de l'irriter. Certes sa lacune avait pour conséquence le retour précipité du pâtissier dans son pays mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, ce n'était pas volontaire ou du moins ce n'était pas un plan machiavélique qu'il avait organisé avec minuties. Il avait juste oublié, peut être que son inconscient l'avait fait agir de cette manière, que c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de Louis. C'était assez ignoble en fait, si les rôles avaient été inversés il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi. Louis avait raison : Kurt était un connard égoïste.

Pour sa défense il était aussi perturbé par des événements extérieurs et par un en particulier. Blaine. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser d'être tombé amoureux du brun, après tout il l'avait vu en premier. Mais il regrettait que les choses ne se soient pas mieux déroulées. Personne ne pouvait résister à Blaine, le drame résidait dans cette évidence. Louis et Kurt était amoureux du même garçon et forcément leur amitié, avec bénéfices parfois, n'avait pas put résister. L'amour est une chose merveilleuse qui vous élève mais elle est aussi destructrice si elle n'est pas partagée ou si la jalousie la corrompt. Perdu dans ces divagations, Kurt, qui avait lâché sa comptabilité, ne sentit pas son portable vibré. Blaine, qui n'était pas au courant des événements entre les deux garçons, laissa un message à Kurt pour l'inviter chez lui réviser une dernière fois son texte avant l'audition. Une discussion s'imposait aussi après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

* * *

- « Le spadassin royal sera une comédie musicale » cria Blaine l'air triomphant, le poing fermé.

- « Hallelujah !" renchérit Kurt.

- « Les amis, je sens que le 23 mars sera mon jour fétiche ! » dit le brun en regardant le calendrier sur la porte de son frigo.

- « En fait, ce sera le 24.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est 1 heure et demi. C'est le matin ! » dit Kurt en barrant la date d'un trait de stylo. « Et quelle belle mâtiné ! Good Morning !

- Good Morning ! » chanta Blaine.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur chorégraphie, Kurt s'emmêlait les pinceaux mais Blaine ne se trompa pas dans ses pas. Il faut dire que les cours de Mike avait porté leur fruit et même si son niveau n'atteignait pas celui d'un Fred Astaire, il était satisfait du résultat. Ils s'avachirent dans le canapé du bouclé, épuisés après plus de deux de répétition. Kurt avait fait travaillé à Blaine son texte sans lui laissé une seconde de répit. Cela pouvait être redondant mais c'était le seul moyen de connaître les répliques, il fallait les apprendre par cœur, les mots devaient sortir machinalement. Il fallait aussi bosser les expressions du visage et la façon de se déplacer mais de ce côté là l'apprenti acteur n'avait pas trop de problèmes. Seul le trac allait lui faire perdre ses moyens et celui-ci augmentait plus la date de l'audition se rapprochait.

Plus que deux jours. 36 heures si on comptait bien. Ce laps de temps semblait à la fois très court et très long, il était trop tard pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais Blaine savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas dormir ou se reposer pendant ce temps là, ça serait tout simplement impossible, il n'y arriverait pas.

Kurt adorait regarder Blaine réfléchir, il était si absorbé dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que leurs jambes s'étaient croisées naturellement et que Kurt dessinait avec son doigt des cercles sur un de ses genoux. Sentant le regard de l'autre, le bouclé releva la tête et sourit au chef d'entreprise : il était heureux que Kurt soit là. Il l'avait tellement aidé, passant la plupart de son temps libre pour le faire réviser et lui donner des conseils. Pour montrer sa reconnaissance, il lui embrassa la main. Kurt passa ses jambes sous ses fesses et rapprocha son visage de celui à la peau mate de Blaine et prit sa machoire en coupe. Il lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres et s'écarta. En manque, le brun mit ses mains derrière la nuque du châtain pour recommencer à goûter sa bouche. Il sentit Kurt sourire contre ses lèvres et ouvrir sa bouche pour que leur langue se touchent. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Tout en caressant les cheveux du garçon aux yeux bleus comme un ciel matinal d'été, il accentua ses mouvements de langues tentant d'apprivoiser celle qui lui répondait avec passion.

- « Je préfère ça » dit Blaine en reprenant son souffle. « Tes bisous sont mignons, mais je préfère les baisers plus passionnés, comme ceux d'hier.

- Tiens donc. Il faut que je le note quelque part au cas où j'oublie.

- Très drôle.

- Je sais. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas trop t'embrasser, tu transpires tellement que je me suis dis que tu allais me décoiffer et me salir si on y allait plus... fort.

- Quoi ! » répondit Blaine l'air offensé. « Tu sais si tu n'en veux pas, d'autres en voudront. Après pour ce qui est de se salir, on peut toujours prendre une douche ensuite. Tu sais je suis bien équipé ». Kurt eut un fou rire, qui le fit tombé de sa position assise. Il rit à gorge déployé et Blaine trouva cela adorable, lui aussi avait la larme à l'œil. « Je voulais parler de la salle de bain évidement.

- Ah bon ! » répondit Kurt hilare.

- « Tu peux vérifier si tu veux ?

- Tu as le don pour faire des propositions indécentes.

- Encore une fois, je parlais de la salle de bain. Mais rien n'empêche... » suggéra Blaine en faisant un clin d'oeil au châtain qui déglutit et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Blaine se mit debout et enleva son Tshirt. Il leva son bras et sentit son aisselle. Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il trouvait le brun tellement drôle mais aussi incroyablement sexy alors que la scène était ridicule.

- « Tu as raison, Kurt. Je vais aller me doucher tant qu'il est encore temps. Je ne voudrais pas te transmettre mon odeur en te serrant trop fort.

- …

- Tu peux venir avec moi. J'ai toujours eu du mal à nettoyer mon dos, un coups de main sera le bienvenu » dis Blaine en riant.

Kurt était à court de mots. Est-ce que Blaine était sérieux ? Le châtain était tout émoustillé, il suivit des yeux le bouclé qui marchait nonchalamment vers la porte de sa chambre. Il lança un dernier regard à Kurt avant de disparaître dans la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Kurt vit le pantalon du jeune homme volé à travers la pièce pour attérir sur le lit de ce dernier.

Le châtain se leva à son tour du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre. À l'embrasure, il hésita un instant puis franchis la porte se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Après tout c'est Blaine qui venait de lui proposer de l'accompagner sous la douche. Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser après tout ce temps où il en avait eut envie, toutes ces années à espérer et voilà, il était là. C'était un peu irréel pour Kurt, il avait envisager ce scénario des dizaines de fois et maintenant il se trouvait dépourvu, comme un débutant. C'est peut être parce qu'il tenait vraiment à lui qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir et lui être déçu. Il entendit l'eau coulé dans une pièce voisine et déboutonna son short avec motifs carreaux écossais vert et bleu, sa chemise blanche passa au dessus de sa tête et il entra dans la minuscule salle de bain situé à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- « Viens Kurt, il y a assez de place pour deux ! » lança Blaine en apercevant Kurt rentrait timidement dans la salle de bain.

- D'accord. Si tu arrêtes tes sous-entendus...

- Je vais essayer. Mais j'ai du mal à me retenir, quand je vois l'effet que ça te fais.

- Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi, j'en ai vu d'autres.

- Quoi ?

- Oh arrête ! » répondit Kurt en gloussant.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche étroite et frôla la peau mouillé de Blaine. Il frissonna. Blaine qui s'était déjà enduit de savon, déposa une un peu de mousse sur le nez de Kurt. Le bouclé trouvait Kurt très mignon, un peu farouche. Il adorait jouer avec lui. Il fut surpris quand celui-ci prit le savon de ses mains pour lui nettoyer délicatement le torse en prenant soin de ne manquer aucune parcelle de peau. Blaine sentit son bas ventre bouillir au fur et à mesure que les gestes du châtain se rapprochaient de son sexe.

Tous deux se fixaient essayant de deviner ce que l'autre ferait ensuite. Ne tenant pas, Blaine embrassa Kurt en prenant sa taille. Ils se retrouvèrent poitrine contre poitrine, leur langue s'emmêlant une nouvelle fois violemment. Sous la passion, Blaine recula et pressa avec son dos le mitigeur. Le pommeau au dessus de leur tête les arrosa d'une eau plus chaude mais leur étreinte ne se brisa pas. Un mouvement de bassin de Blaine plus important provoqua la rencontre des deux sexes, les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir et continuèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre dans une danse sensuelle.

À un moment, Kurt manqua de glisser emporté par son enthousiasme mais il fut rattrapé par les bras puissants du chanteur qui le serra de nouveaux contre lui. Ils rirent de cet accident et reprirent leur baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Kurt ébouriffa les cheveux plein d'eau de Blaine tandis que celui-ci mordit son cou. La trace de la veille était toujours là, elle était juste un peu plus rouge voir même violette. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il suça la peau de son cou avidement, à croire qu'il avait été vampire dans une autre vie. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de griffer le dos de son amant en réaction à la décharge de plaisir qu'il ressentit. Blaine grogna et mordit dans la chair blanche de Kurt, la marque du suçon allait s'étendre et il en était fier.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu, chacun reprenant son souffle et il surent que les choses n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Blaine plaqua Kurt contre la paroi en verre de la douche, posa ses mains contre les hanches du châtain et traça un chemin avec ses baisers : il commença par le cou, descendit lentement sur les pectoraux, s'arrêta sur les tétons rosis par le désir (il les mordilla un peu, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel priant il ne savait quel dieu) et continua sur son bas ventre.

Il avait à peine la place pour s'agenouiller mais le fit quand même et Kurt ne sut plus à quel saint se vouer. La langue de Blaine lécha la fine peau du sexe du châtain à plusieurs reprises, en faisant des aller-retour entre son gland et le début de son pubis. L'effet recherché par Blaine ne se fit pas attendre et le membre de Kurt se dressa petit à petit devant lui. Kurt essayait de ne pas flancher, de ne pas partir trop vite, il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant. Mais le supplice durait et bientôt il ne pourrait plus tenir. Il attrapa les cheveux du bouclé d'une poigne ferme et le guida vers son sexe durci par l'excitation. Blaine ouvrit la bouche et goba la verge à pleine bouche. Kurt était désormais incontrôlable et il accentua sa pression sur la tête du brun, son sexe cognait désormais contre la gorge de Blaine et il se sentait venir. Blaine manqua de s'étouffer entre chaque va et vient, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, l'eau continuait de couler et fouettait son dos rougis par les griffures. Sentant que le châtain allait bientôt exploser dans sa bouche et désireux lui aussi d'en finir, il plaça une de ses mains sur les bourses de son amant et le massa énergiquement. S'en était trop pour Kurt qui déjeta une dernière fois son bassin en avant et jouis dans la bouche du garçon aux yeux mordorés qui le regarda avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et d'avaler le sperme de Kurt, qui s'effondra sur le carrelage froid de la douche.

Il n'avait plus de jambe pour se soutenir, déjà que les claquettes l'avaient fatigué mais là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Blaine aussi était fatigué, se faire contrôler par Kurt pendant toute la fellation l'avait épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle comme il le pouvait.

Ils restèrent assis là quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vide mais leur main se caressaient affectueusement. Blaine coupa l'eau, soudain pensant au ballon d'eau chaude, il n'aurait plus d'eau chaude pour la soirée et peut être même la journée du lendemain, tant pis il irait chez les Adams se doucher. Et dire qu'un peu plus d'un mois avant il s'était sentit à ce même endroit si seul. Les choses avaient évolués très vite depuis qu'il s'était fait sa promesse.

- « Blaine, t'es où ? » cria Sarah au loin. « ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'appelle !

- Oh Merde ! Merde, Merde, Merde ! » dis Blaine affolé.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répondit Kurt encore dans un état second.

- « Les jumelles arrivent. Elles vont fouiner comme d'habitude. Vite, prends une serviette ! Tiens » conseilla Blaine en tendant une serviette noire à Kurt. « J'arrive, je suis dans la salle de bain. 2 secondes.

Il sortit au pas de course, une serviette nouée autours de la taille. Kurt le regarda courir en souriant.

- « Ah bah te voilà. Papa a rapporté plein de whopper de Burger King tout à l'heure, il a dit qu'on devait t'en gardait mais si tu ne te dépêche pas Annah et moi on va se faire un plaisir de tout finir.

- Bande de morphales. Euh... j'arrive, gardez moi en.

- On en garde aussi pour ton copain ? » demanda Sarah suspicieuse. Elle avait remarqué le tas de vêtements par terre bien que Blaine fasse de son mieux pour cacher l'état de sa chambre.

« Et merde, je suis grillé » pensa Blaine. Il se gratta les cheveux et demanda à l'adresse de Kurt :

- « ça te dis des hamburgers ?

- C'est pas n'importe quels hamburgers. Ce sont des whoppers ! » siffla Sarah scandalisée.

- Euh... oui ! Merci (j'imagine) » répondit Kurt toujours dans la salle de bain.

- "Cool. Bon à tout à l'heure".

Sarah partit joyeusement en sautillant, laissant Blaine embarrassé et Kurt plus que perplexe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre, plein de disputes et de confessions. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Mmlabr et Carolle97400 : merci pour vos reviews une fois encore. Les choses avancent en effet entre Blaine et Kurt mais le problème Louis n'est pas encore tout à fait réglé (je pense que c'est l'histoire d'encore deux ou trois chapitres). D'autres révélations ne vont pas tarder. Suspense!**

**A+**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Foudroyé**

- « C'est délicieux » admis Kurt en se léchant son pouce couvert de ketchup. D'ailleurs il eut un peu honte de faire ça devant des inconnus, ce n'était pas très distingué.

- « Tu vas jamais à Burger King, mais tu habites à Manhattan ?

- Oui.

- À ta place j'y serais tout le temps ou au moin fois par semaine. C'est juste trop bon !

- Ne l'écoute pas Kurt, c'est un vrai ventre sur pattes. Elle ne pense qu'à manger toute la journée » dit John en rangeant les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle. « Tu me diras, Sarah n'est pas mieux. Je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour avoir deux filles pareilles.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire. Encore une fois John, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! » constata Blaine assis du haut de son tabouret. Les jumelles semblaient scandalisées par la réputation que les deux hommes leur faisaient auprès de Kurt.

- Il faut que je garde secret mon métier alors.

- Oh elles sont déjà au courant. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elles ont goûté à quelques une des spécialités de la patisserie, il y a quelques semaines. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eut le temps de goûter grand chose, elles se sont jetées dessus...

- Bon arrête de parler de ça, ça devient lourd à la fin » coupa Sarah.

Les filles prirent leurs assiettes et les rangèrent à leur tour dans la machine. Elles se firent reprendre par leur mère, qui était restée jusqu'à là silencieuse, elle leur indiqua qu'il fallait rincer avant de ranger. Annah fit une grimace à sa sœur et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- « Blaine, je pourrais te voir 2 minutes.

- Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Oh le boulot, rien de grave, rassure toi » répondit John avec bienveillance.

Il tapa sur l'épaule du brun affectueusement et tous deux se dirigèrent dans une pièce à l'écart du salon où toute la famille était rassemblée. Kurt se sentit pris de panique, il redoutait de se retrouver seul avec les jumelles et Mrs Adams, il savait qu'il allait être bombardé de questions, des questions qui seraient peut être même gênantes et Blaine ne serait pas là pour le protéger, comme si son unique défense s'était envolée. Mrs Adams tourna doucement les pages de son magazine et sourit en le lisant. C'était une femme très élégante, elle portait un chemisier bleu roy avec nœud lavallière et un jean bleu clair. Elle était petite et fine, ses cheveux noires comme le jais contrastés avec ses yeux bleus très clairs cachés derrière de grandes lunettes en écaille. Il émanait d'elle un grand calme mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle était très exigeante, cependant elle ne semblait pas froide et autoritaire elle devait être de ces gens qui impose le respect immédiatement, une sorte de chef naturelle.

A première vue, ses filles lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau excepté le fait qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus grandes. Par contre, le châtain ne comprenais pas d'où venait leur caractère, c'était peut être l'âge aussi, elles semblaient tellement insouciantes, légères et avec un sacré sens de la répartie. Ce dernier point venait sûrement de leur père, il les avait gentiment charrié tout à l'heure sur leur rapport quasi obsessionnel avec la nourriture. John Adams avait la quarantaine bien entamé, il était grand et bien portant, ce qui lui donnait un air sympathique ou peut être que ce charme était dût à ses yeux rieurs et ses cheveux poivre et sel en bataille. Il n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de les repeigner, de les discipliner en vain.

Kurt détaillait la photo de famille posée fièrement sur la cheminé quand la première rafale de questions commença :

- « Alors Kurt comme ça tu es pâtissier ?

- Pas exactement. En fait je suis le manager de la pâtisserie, je gère un peu tout que ça soit la compta, la carte, les salariés...

- En gros c'est toi le patron » précisa Annah.

- « En gros oui.

- Ça doit être trop cool. Tu reçois des ordres de personnes, c'est toi qui décide. Maman, je crois que je veux faire ça plus tard.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie » répondit Mrs Adams en ne levant pas les yeux de sa lecture.

- « C'est vrai. Il y a que des avantages, je pourrais venir faire un stage chez toi l'année prochaine.

- Oula ! Tu vas vite toi ! » répondit Kurt en riant. « On verra ça le moment venu. Mais tu sais, j'ai un patron, je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux non plus. Disons qu'il m'a fixé un cadre que je dois respecter.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ?

- Je travaille là bas depuis 5 ans mais ça fait presque 2 ans que je suis le manager. Avant j'étais simple serveur. J'ai eu de la chance, mon patron cherchait un manager pour le remplacer, il est retourné vivre en France et vu que j'étais le plus ancien et que je connaissais bien la boite, il m'a nommé.

- Il ne t'aurais pas confié sa boutique avec d'aussi minces raisons à mon avis Kurt. Tu dois être une personne de confiance et sérieuse » expliqua Mrs Adams. Kurt était très flatté par ces remarques, il ne savait plus où se mettre. « Les filles sachez que seul le travail peut vous amener là où vous voulez être. Le travail et un peu de talent bien sûr. J'en conclu que tu dois gagner ta vie convenablement. Blaine nous a dit que ton appartement était fantastique.

- Il vous a raconté ça ?

- Oh oui, il n'en revenait pas. Il aime beaucoup ta décoration, et vu qu'il a assez bon goût, ça doit être très beau.

- Je vous inviterais un jour. Vous verrez de vous même... Mais je dois dire que suis impressionné par la grandeur de votre maison et puis le fait d'avoir une dépendance c'est très rare à New-York.

- Papa dit que ça date de la prohibition. Son grand père lui a raconté plein d'histoires quand il était petit, c'était déjà sa maison, enfin que je crois que c'était la maison de son père, il faudra lui redemander... Ils entreposaient clandestinement du whisky qui venait directement d'Écosse dans la pièce où dort Blaine. Ça explique peut être la débauche encore maintenant » dit Sarah en riant.

Kurt devint aussi rouge que le canapé sur lequel il était assis. Sarah devait se douter de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain de Blaine, ça devait l'amuser, mais il était gêné que Mrs Adams entende ce genre de sous-entendus. D'ailleurs elle lança un regard suspicieux à Kurt. Il avait sans doute perdu des points auprès d'elle, son état de grâce n'avait pas duré.

- « Et tes parents, ils vivent où ? » enchaîna Annah. « Tu n'es pas New-yorkais.

- Non je viens de Lima dans l'Ohio comme Blaine, c'est là qu'on s'est connu. On était pas dans les mêmes écoles, mais on faisait des compétitions de chants, c'est une longue histoire. Mon père et ma belle mère vivent toujours là-bas, tout comme mon demi-frère et sa copine. Et la plupart de mes amis.

- Et ta mère ?

- Malheureusement elle est morte quand j'étais enfant.

- Sarah ! Quel manque de délicatesse ! » dis froidement sa mère. « Excuse toi s'il te plait.

- Désolé Kurt » dit Sarah en lui touchant le bras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

La porte du bureau de John s'ouvrit et les deux hommes sortirent l'un après l'autre. Blaine lut la gène sur les visages dans le salon. Et cette expression sur le visage de Kurt il l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Il était sûr que le châtain avait subi l'interrogatoire habituel que subissait tous ces prétendants chaque fois qu'il rencontrait sa famille d'adoption.

- « Je vais kidnapper Kurt, on a pas fini nos répétitions pour l'audition.

- Oui, il nous reste quelques détails à peaufiner » dit Kurt soulagé de fuir ses interrogateurs.

- « Ah bon, mais je croyais que c'était terminé ? Si tu répètes trop tu vas te planter, il faut que tu te changes les idées aussi » conseilla John. « C'est vrai, Julie ?

- Oui » répondit Mrs Adams.

- « Je me reposerais demain. Là, je viens de penser à un truc qui me chiffonne et j'aimerais l'avis expert de Kurt.

Blaine n'allait pas s'embarrasser de trop longues explications. C'était un mensonge pour donner de l'air à Kurt et il savait que s'il s'embarquait dans une multitude de détails, ils auraient gagné. Lui et Kurt seraient obligés de répondre à toutes leurs questions et viendrait un moment où le problème Louis se poserait. D'ailleurs le bouclé n'avait pas eut de nouvelles du blond de la journée, il savait que ce dernier devait s'expliquer avec Kurt mais il ne l'avait pas appeler pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il sortit du salon par la porte vitrée qui menait au jardin en adressant un bonne nuit général à la famile.

Kurt remercia Julie et John pour leur accueil et prit la suite de Blaine. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et il eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette du brun dans la pénombre du jardin qui n'était éclairé que par les lumières venant du salon. Il se cogna le pied dans un nain de jardin et jura contre la maudite créature qui s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Décidément s'il ne se tordait pas la cheville avant la fin de la journée ce serait miraculeux.

La clef tourna dans la serrure de la dépendance et Blaine entra. Il chercha des yeux son portable, il l'avait laissé sur la table basse dans la précipitation après la visite de Sarah et écouta les messages qu'on lui avait laissé. Un était de ses parents qui lui souhaité bonne chance pour son audition et un autre de Louis. « Merde ! » pensa Blaine, les éléments étaient contre eux ce soir.

- « Louis débarque ! » annonça Blaine légèrement paniqué.

- « Putain, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- À mon avis il va t'expliquer. Mais je tiens à mon nez, alors il vaut mieux que je disparaisse. Il arrive quand ? » demanda le châtain pour évaluer ses options.

- D'une minute à l'autre. Il a laissé le message il y a une demi-heure et il était sur la route.

- Merde !

Kurt embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Blaine et prit son sac. Au même moment, ils entendirent les jumelles criaient le nom du français depuis les fenêtres de leur chambre, elles lui demandaient s'il avait rapporté des pâtisseries pour elles. Le bouclé fut reconnaissant aux filles d'avoir donné l'alerte, il savait que si elles avaient interpellé Louis ce n'était pas poussé par leur gourmandise naturelle mais pour le prévenir du danger imminent. Il leur revaudrait ça. Il poussa Kurt dans sa chambre, son studio n'était pas grand, le châtain ne pouvait se cacher autre part ni sortir, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte d'entrée et les fenêtres données elles aussi sur le jardin.

- « Faut qu'on trouve un code au cas où...

- Putain, Kurt on a pas le temps pour ça !

- On a qu'à dire... chapeau » proposa Kurt en voyant le panama posé sur le chevalet, c'était la première chose qu'il avait vu dans la pièce.

- « Très bien. Bon à tout à l'heure, j'espère que ça va pas prendre trop longtemps » dit Blaine en fermant la porte.

Il s'assit sur son canapé et prit un catalogue Ikéa qui traînait et fit semblant de le feuilleter. Louis allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Sa bêtise le frappa, il n'avait pas vérifié si des affaires de Kurt était encore là, il était trop tard pour faire le ménage de toute façon. Il allait se faire griller, il avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre !

- « Ah je suis content de voir ! J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser des jumelles. Elles m'ont fait promettre de leur rapporter des croissants la prochaine fois que je passais. Je crois que ça va être difficile mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Sinon ça va toi ? » dit le blond en embrassant Blaine sur le front. Il jeta son sac de sport à côté de la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir tout près du bouclé.

- Oui ça peut aller. J'ai pas arrêté de répéter aujourd'hui, je suis rincé.

- Vivement que ça se termine. J'aimerais bien profiter un peu de toi pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste ici.

- Dans combien de temps tu t'en vas ?

- Moins de deux semaines. Je dois régler quelques affaires avant de partir, la paperasse tu sais. Mais bon j'ai du temps libre maintenant et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser, surtout avec toi.

- Attends, tu bosses plus ?

- Oui j'ai envoyé chier Kurt. Il n'a même pas nié l'avoir fait exprès. Si tu savais à quel point il m'a déçu. Bref, je lui ai dit que je comptais profitais des derniers jours qu'il me restait.

- À t'entendre on croirait que tu vas mourir.

- Presque. Toi aussi tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est grave. Tout ce que j'ai construit ces dernières années, pfff ! Envolés ! » dit Louis en frappant dans ces mains.

- Ne crois pas que je veuille prendre la défense de Kurt mais tu t'es comporté bizarrement...

- Ah je le crois pas ! Tu peux pas me dire ça, toi aussi » coupa le blond. Il reprit « C'est totalement disproportionné. Bon on arrête d'en parler sinon je vais péter un plomb !

- Comme tu veux » dit Blaine calmement.

En fait il cherchait à l'énerver, le français prenait toujours la fuite quand il y avait une dispute, après avoir crié et cassé des choses bien sûr. Il continua sa lecture. Enfin la fausse activité qu'il était sensé avoir avant que Louis ne déboule. Il pensa à Kurt, toujours dans la chambre. Avait-il entendu tout ce qui s'était dit ? Il le saurait bientôt. Jusqu'à là il avait assez bien géré son copain, bientôt ex, et ses sautes d'humeur.

Quand tout à coups, Louis prit une initiative qui gêna Blaine profondément : le blond avait posé sa main sur le haut de la cuisse du brun et la faisait glisser de bas en haut lentement. Blaine tourna sa tête à droite et croisa le regard lubrique de son voisin.

- « Louis.

- Oui bébé.

- Arrête s'il te plais. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas » s'excusa Blaine alors que Louis continuait de masser son entrejambe.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi. Tu n'auras rien à faire... Je sais que tu es fatigué. Justement ça va te détendre.

Louis accéléra ses mouvements, mais le sexe du bouclé ne répondait pas à ses caresses comme il l'espérait, d'habitude il était plus rapide à bander, pensa le blond. Et pour cause, c'était au prix d'un effort surhumain que Blaine arrivait à se contrôler. Il prit la main de Louis et reposa celle-ci sur les jambes de ce dernier. Pour faire passer la pullule, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire mais même cette expression sonnait faux, il le savait.

Louis devait vraiment être au fond du trou pour ne pas deviner ce qui se tramait, en tout cas il était furieux. Il se leva immédiatement et alla chercher son sac. Quand Blaine le vit se diriger vers la chambre, son cœur manqua un battement et il eut peur que Louis ne découvre Kurt caché dans cette pièce. Heureusement, le jeune homme attrapa son sac et sortit à vive allure de la pièce sans chercher à aller dans la chambre du brun. Il renversa une lampe et un cadre photo sur son passage, il balança à Blaine tout un tas de nom d'oiseau avant de claquer de la porte pour de bon.

Blaine fit mine de courir derrière lui en s'excusant mais le blond était déjà loin et la seule chose qu'il entendu fut « putain d'égoïste », ce qui en soi n'était pas faux. Quand il allait rompre définitivement avec Louis, la réaction serait plus violente et le bouclé devait se préparer en conséquence. D'abord il devait aller libérer Kurt. Il était assis sur le lit, silencieux, et parut soulagé quand il vit le brun ouvrir porte.

- « Enfin ! » soupira le châtain. « J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais se terminer.

- J'ai essayé d'accélérer les choses pour qu'il parte mais il était très insistant...

- Ah oui, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. C'est le côté latin je crois.

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Vous êtes déjà sorti ensemble ?

- Euh oui, plus ou moins.

- Je vais avoir besoin de plus d'explications que ça » insista Blaine.

- « Très bien. Avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble, Louis et moi on couchait ensemble de temps en temps...

- C'était ton plan cul en fait » interrompit le brun exaspéré.

- « Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça, oui. Mais quand tu m'as dis que vous étiez ensemble, j'ai préféré qu'on arrête de se voir. Je crois que ça aurait été trop difficile pour tout le monde. Il l'a pas forcément bien pris au début mais il a quand même accepté.

- Encore heureux ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es caché ça et Louis aussi d'ailleurs.

- Putain Blaine, tu comprends pas ! Je me suis sacrifié pour toi ! Tu m'avais rejeté la veille, en me disant que tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi parce que tu venais juste de rencontrer un mec. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de t'entendre dire ça, alors que pour une fois, je m'étais mis en danger en faisant le premier pas.

- Je ne savais pas Kurt, je croyais, je pensais... Non, c'est pas grave.

- Vas-y dis moi, que pensais-tu ?

- J'étais un idiot et je le sais maintenant, je ne te connaissait pas et je t'ai jugé trop vite. Je croyais que tu faisais ça avec tous les mecs que tu rencontrais, tu semblais si sûr de toi. Ça m'a surpris. Je te croyais superficiel et je ne voulais pas d'une relation comme ça. Je suis désolé » avoua Blaine en posant sa main sur celle de Kurt, qui se dégagea aussitôt. Mais Blaine la rattrapa et la serra plus fort.

- « Au moins maintenant les choses sont dites. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur et ça m'a fait chier de te voir avec un autre, mais si c'était ce que tu voulais alors je devais l'accepter. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure quand il est arrivé, j'était tout seul dans la chambre, je ne savais pas ce que vous vous disiez. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et que tu ne veux pas passer pour un salaud en le larguant comme ça, mais il faut que ça cesse parce que tu comptes trop pour moi et je ne veux avoir à te partager.

- Kurt, si tu savais à quel point ça me touche... Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça, personne ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour moi. Putain, je sais que je t'ai blessé mais maintenant je veux faire tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux parce que c'est ce que toi tu fais depuis que je te connais. Si tu savais combien je t'admire et à quel point tu m'émeut Kurt.

- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça » supplia Kurt une boule dans la gorge. Il regardait ses mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

- "C'est la vérité. Je suis heureux qu'on se soit trouvé et ça, c'est grâce à toi".

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt en coupe et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rougis par le sang. Il vit des larmes naître au coin de ses grands yeux bleus et il les essuya délicatement avec ces pouces. Lui aussi était à deux doigts de pleurer mais il sut se retenir. Surtout que ce moment n'était pas triste. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Il avait compris le dévouement de Kurt et découvert chez lui ce qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps, savoir qu'une personne comme lui existait et se trouvait à ses côtés était peut être la plus grande chance et le plus beau moment de sa vie. Les coupes, les médailles, les diplômes et toutes ces choses n'étaient rien comparé à ce sentiment.

Kurt toussa. Blaine le dévisageait, perdu dans ses pensés. Cependant, une chose avait changé dans son regard. Bien sûr ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beau, ce mélange de marron, de vert et de doré le passionnait et il aurait put passé des heures à étudier les variations de couleurs de ses iris, mais maintenant ces pupilles étaient dilatées et la façon dont il plissait les yeux semblaient nouvelles. Kurt était transpercé par son regard, il se sentait important comme s'il était le centre du monde pour Blaine. Et c'était très intimidant. Il était sûr que son cœur battait plus fort, il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher, il le sentait frappait contre sa poitrine et résonnait à l'intérieur de son corps. Épuisé par tout ce stress et ces émotions, il tomba dos contre le matelas moelleux du lit. Blaine fit de même, la main de Kurt toujours dans la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment à fixer le ciel nocturne, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. Il lui sourit joyeusement et caressa avec son doigt la mâchoire carrée du garçon qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Le bouclé sourit en retour savourant le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il prit sa taille et la rapprocha de la sienne, il voulait sentir son cœur battre, son odeur et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment, il savait que les moments difficiles arriveraient vite c'est pourquoi il voulait profiter pleinement de ces minutes d'accalmie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut! Je suis très en retard dans mes publications, j'en suis désolée. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère poster le prochain bientôt. **

** Carolle97400 : merci pour ta review. Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Louis, après tout c'est un peu le méchant de l'histoire, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ici Blaine et Kurt ne sont pas non plus innocents, leur comportement est aussi très dur avec le Français, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Quoi qu'il en soit "Kurt and Blaine will have their happy end" ^^**

** Mmlabr : merci pour ton commentaire. Oui il est temps que la situation s'éclaircisse. D'abord l'audition et dans le prochain chapitre la confrontation (quel suspens!).**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Éclaté**

Une mélodie joyeuse tira Kurt du sommeil. D'abord il avait crut que ce bruit venait de son rêve, mais il trouvait bizarre la répétition plusieurs fois d'affilé d' « American Boy » alors qu'il buvait le thé avec un chat dans un arbre. Il chercha son portable à tâton dans sa poche, Blaine était recroquevillé contre lui, le châtain ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il était difficile de bouger sans le toucher. Le brun grogna et se retourna de l'autre côté du lit en se plaquant l'oreiller sur la tête. Clairement il était trop tard pour être discret. Kurt décrocha et sortit de la chambre.

- « Chou, t'es où ? » cria la jeune femme dans le combiné.

- « Bonjour Mercedes » répondit Kurt en éloignant son portable de son oreille.

- « Salut Kurt. Excuse-moi si je m'inquiète pour toi, mais tu n'es pas rentré hier soir et je savais pas où t'étais.

- C'est bon, je suis vivant. Je suis resté dormir chez Blaine.

- C'est pas vrai ! Oh la la, va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a juste répété la chorégraphie. Puis j'ai dîné avec les Adams, ses proprios.

- Si tu penses que je vais croire ça, tu te trompes Kurt Hummel. À mon avis, vous n'avez pas répété que la chorégraphie » dit elle en riant.

- C'est vrai » admit Kurt lui aussi en riant.

- « Je te raconterais le reste plus tard, là je peux pas trop parler. Blaine dors, enfin je crois, j'espère que je l'ai pas trop réveillé.

- Oh comme c'est mignon. Tu vois, mon plan à marcher, quand il a cru te perdre, il a foncé vers toi. Je suis un génie !

- C'est ça...

- Bon, si je t'appelais à l'origine, c'était pour te rappeler que je m'en vais cet après midi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- J'ai bien fais d'appeler. Tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner à JFK, je peux toujours compter sur toi ?

- Oui bien sûr. Attends, il est quelle heure ? » dit Kurt en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. « Putain, il est déjà 10 heure !

- Ouais bébé ! Tu m'as l'air complètement à coté de la plaque toi ce matin...

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais tu peux ouvrir le salon le temps que j'arrive. Je suis à Brooklin, je vais en avoir pour une bonne demi heure à mon avis » dit Kurt en se grattant la tête. Ses cheveux étaient dans un piteux état, il pouvait sentir une mèche rebelle sur le sommet de son crane, ce qui ajoutait de l'agacement à son stress. « C'est bon ?

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je suis déjà prête, donc j'y vais tout de suite.

- Merci. Tu me sauves la vie.

- Comme toujours... Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, chéri. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure.

- Kurt ! Kurt » cria Mercedes. Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Mercedes. Je te reçois 5 sur 5. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne m'a pas dis où trouver les clefs du salon. Ça risque d'être un peu problématique sans.

- J'ai un jeu dans ma boite de chaussure Paul Smith dans l'entrée. Tu verras c'est sur la petite étagère à coté de la porte d'entrée ». Kurt entendit la jeune femme fouillait dans la fameuse boite.

- « C'est bon. Trouvé. Bisous !

- Bisous !

Le jeune chef d'entreprise glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son short. Il entra dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible, jeta un regard à sa dégaine générale, c'était loin d'être satisfaisant, sa chemise était froissée et il remarqua une petite tâche de ketchup sur son short, heureusement il avait une tenue de secours dans son casier à la pâtisserie ainsi qu'une trousse de beauté. Le bouclé avait repris ce qui semblé être sa position habituelle, il était étendu sur le dos au milieu du lit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Kurt posa un genou sur le matelas, se pencha sur Blaine et embrassa son front. Au moment de sortir de la chambre, il entendit Blaine bouger et tâter l'espace vide à son côté.

- « Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Restes ici, dors avec moi, j'aime pas être tout seul ici. Après je te ferais un super petit déjeuné, comme toi la dernière fois.

- C'est gentil, mais je dois aller travailler, je suis déjà super à la bourre. Promis un jour, je goûterais à tes super pancakes.

- Promis ?

- Promis... À tout à l'heure Blaine.

- À tout à l'heure. »

Blaine retomba lourdement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Kurt sortit de la dépendance en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis longea la demeure principale, les cailloux du petit chemin roulés sous ses pas pressés. Heureusement il avait pris l'utilitaire de la société pour venir, il serait à la pâtisserie plus rapidement que s'il avait dû prendre les transports en commun. Il fut soulagé de trouver le véhicule en bon état, il l'avait garé dans une rue adjacente à la maison des Adams en effet quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre, il avait eut peur que Louis ait découvert la voiture et fasse le rapprochement. À la façon dont les événements s'étaient déroulés, le blond n'était pas passé par cette rue.

* * *

Le récit de Kurt hallucinait Mercedes. À présent elle regrettait de partir, elle aurait voulu être là pour connaître le dénouement de l'histoire et voir comment les choses allaient se passer, surtout avec Louis. Elle voulait être là pour Kurt si ça tournait mal, il avait assez souffert dans sa jeune vie et elle ne voulait qu'il soit encore blessé même si au final ces coups durs avaient forgé sa personnalité. Elle avait longuement parlé avec Mike au restaurant la veille de toute la situation et il lui avait promis de veiller sur le châtain. Le danseur faisait confiance à Blaine, leur rapprochement ne l'étonnait pas, pour lui c'était une évidence que les deux garçons finissent ensemble, il l'avait vu dès le premier entraînement. Il avait accepté volontiers de faire l'espion et surveiller de loin leur relation, il ne voulait pas interférer mais il devait bien ça à Kurt. Ce dernier l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, il le supportait à chaque audition et représentation et l'avait même hébergé quelques mois quand son père lui avait coupé les vivres.

- « Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

- Dans deux heures, mais je vais pas tarder à devoir m'enregistrer, ils ont encore renforcé les contrôles, bientôt ils vont nous convoquer 24 heures avant ! Si tu veux, je peux rester.

- Non, c'est bon je t'ai dis que tout allait bien se passer. Tu ne vas pas me protéger à chaque fois.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais tu es si fragile...

- Tu vas voir si je suis fragile » dit Kurt en chatouillant son amie. « Je sais me défendre, tu vois.

- Arrête, espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas toujours comme ça à faire des pirouettes ou du sarcasme.

- Pourtant c'est mon arme la plus efficace. Je suis pas le genre de gars qui peut compter sur ses muscles, tu vois.

- Je te confirme ça, chéri » répondit Mercedes en tâtant les biceps du châtain. « D'ailleurs Mike t'attends toujours à la salle de sport...

- Tiens, il faut que tu ailles t'enregistrer » coupa Kurt en montrant du doigt l'écran qui venait d'afficher le numéro du comptoir pour changer de conversation.

Il prit une des nombreuses valises de son amie et avança rapidement vers la file qui venait de naître, Mercedes courant derrière lui. La jeune femme avait trouvé les accessoires qu'elle était venu chercher pour le glee club et la troupe de théâtre de McKinley. Elle allait sûrement devoir payer un supplément pour tout ce surplus, mais le plus important pour elle était de ne pas perdre ses précieux colis.

Passeport. OK. Billet d'avion. OK. Apparemment il ne lui manquait rien. Mercedes regarda son ami avec tendresse et pour lui signifier son affection lui prit le bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il posa également la sienne contre elle, c'était un déchirement pour les deux amis de se quitter à chaque fois. Ils aimaient bien se taquiner, quitte à énerver l'autre, mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient était plus fort que ces chamailleries. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble.

- « Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

- Oh oui excusez-moi » répondit Mercedes en tendant ces papiers à l'hôtesse qui attendait depuis un petit moment.

- « Merci ».

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur et imprima le ticket d'embarquement. Elle indiqua à Mercedes le prix qu'elle devait payer pour l'excédent de bagages et lui souhaita un bon vol. Avant de passer les passages de sécurité, Mercedes serra une dernière fois Kurt dans ses bras en lui promettant de l'appeler dès son arrivée, il l'embrassa et lui rappela encore à quel point il allait lui manquer. Puis elle disparut dans le flot de passager en partance pour l'Ohio. Kurt la regarda s'éloigner, elle se retourna et lui adressa de grands signes de la main auxquels il répondit tout de suite avec le même intérêt.

* * *

- « ça va, mon p'tit ?

- On va dire que oui.

- Pas trop stressé ?

- Si, j'arrête pas de vomir depuis que je me suis levé. J'ai hâte que ça se termine.

- Au moins tu ne feras pas ça sur scène, vu que tu n'as plus rien dans le ventre. Il faut voir les bons côtés des choses » plaisanta Richard. « Je t'appelais pour te parler du jury. Bien sûr, j'y serais, vu que je participe au financement du projet mais tu devras aussi convaincre Lee Jacobson, le metteur en scène, Henrietta Daniels, l'autre productrice, Lila Morris, la prof de chant et Omar Dia, le chorégraphe.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux.

- Il y aura peut être aussi d'autres personnes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu as bien bossé ces dernières semaines, il n'y a pas de raisons que tu te rates. Et puis je compte sur toi.

- Merci Richard. À tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui à plus tard.

Blaine raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans la poche avant de son sac. Il vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, prit ses clefs qui étaient restés sur la serrure et claqua la porte. Il pressa ses pas, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait ne pas être en retard, l'audition était dans un peu plus d'une heure et le trajet jusqu'au studio à coté de Broadway allait lui prendre facilement une quarantaine de minutes. Son casque vissé sur la tête, il enfourcha son scooter et parti à toute allure vers Manhatan. Le stress était tellement important qu'il n'avait même pas eut envie d'engueuler le taxi qui l'avait frôlé dangereusement, ou les automobilistes qui l'avait copieusement klaxonné alors qu'il avait, pour une fois, laissé passé les piétons. C'était sans mal qu'il trouva le studio où les auditions allaient se dérouler, une file d'une vingtaine de personnes attendaient en bas de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait que des hommes, habillé comme des traders en costume-cravate noire ou bleu marine, d'ailleurs si le brun n'était pas sûr de l'adresse il aurait put penser être devant une salle de marché.

Lui aussi était en costume, mais le sien était composé d'un blaser cintré bordeaux avec un col noir, d'une chemise avec un nœud papillon rayé noir et bordeaux et d'un pantalon gris foncé. Kurt avait choisi sa tenue, à l'exception des chaussures : Blaine avait tenu à prendre ses mocassins noirs fétiches, malgré les protestations du châtain qui lui assurait que c'était une faute de goût flagrante. De toute manière il allait changer de chaussure pour jouer la scène, il devait mettre ses chaussures de claquettes pour la danse. Il gara son scooter dans une rue voisine et prit place dans la file. Alors qu'il discutait avec deux de ses concurrents depuis quelques minutes, Blaine remarqua la rousse secrétaire de Richard, Candice, s'avançait vers eux.

- « Bonjour, bienvenue à tous » annonça la secrétaire d'un ton monotone. « Les auditions pour le rôle de Don vont bientôt commencer. Avant que vous ne passiez, j'aimerais vous rappelez le déroulement de la journée...

- Elle est super mignonne » chuchota Chad à Blaine.

- Je te la laisse, elle est très jolie mais j'ai rarement vu une personne aussi condescendante. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'est pas mon type.

- Tu es difficile. C'est quoi ton type alors ?

- Plus masculin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » répondit Blaine en rigolant.

- « Mr Anderson, je peux savoir ce qui vous fais rire » coupa Candice séchement. « Peut être voulez-vous passer le premier ? Si vous connaissez si bien le déroulement des auditions, ça ne devrait pas vous posez de problèmes de lancer les festivités. Donnez moi votre dossier, je vais l'apporter au jury.

- Mais... » dit le bouclé qui se maudissait d'avoir plaisanté sur le tyran.

Candice tendait son bras vers Blaine pour récupérer le book, ainsi que le CV du jeune homme. De mauvaise volonté, il sortit son dossier de son sac et lui donna en la fusillant du regard. En plus de ses concurrents, le brun avait une ennemie supplémentaire qui souhaité aussi le voir échoué. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. La jeune femme lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'immeuble, elle montait les marches devant lui dans sa jupe trop courte, Blaine eut un aperçu de son anatomie qu'il aurait préféré ne pas apercevoir avant de jouer. Elle lui indiqua une pièce et disparut dans le couloir en aboyant des ordres par talkie-walkie.

La petite salle, qui devait être une loge en temps normal, n'était éclairée que par les néons autours de l'imposante coiffeuse qui devait prendre un tiers de l'espace. Une chaise, un port vêtement et un frigo complétait le décor. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable qui soit mais de toute manière, Blaine n'allait pas y rester longtemps. Il regarda une dernière fois son portable, il fut content de voir que Julie Adams et Mike allaient être présent dans la salle, en revanche il fut moins heureux en se souvenant que Louis serait là. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Kurt n'était pas venu, en plus de son boulot, ce dernier ne voulait pas créer de vagues pendant l'audition. Choisir les vêtements de Blaine était une façon d'être présent., d'être avec lui. Il savait que Blaine penserait à lui avant de jouer et cela suffisait à l'apaiser.

Le brun sortit ses chaussures de son sac et les enfila. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise. Il s'échauffa comme il put, l'espace étant si étroit qu'il ne pouvait s'allonger pour faire des pompes ou des abdos, il sautait, il massait ses bras, sa nuque et ses chevilles. Il but une gorgée d'eau puis chauffa sa voix avec des exercices de dictions et de chants. Il ne devait pas forcer, les effets seraient encore plus néfastes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit et Candice lui annonça son passage tout en continuant de mâcher son chewing-gum. Cette fille l'irritait.

Ils descendirent un autre escalier qui menait à la grande scène du théâtre. Le parquet craquait sous ses pas et la poussière jonchait le sol en coulisse. La scène, elle semblait propre. Deux personnes attendaient en dicutant sur scène, une jeune femme noire et un grand roux. Ils devaient être les partenaires de Blaine pour le numéro, les nouveaux Kathie et Cosmo. Ainsi il ne manquait plus qu'à caster le personnage principal : Don Lockwood. Encore un peu plus de pression.

- « Vas y, c'est à toi » lança Candice en s'en allant aussitôt.

- Ok » répondit Blaine.

Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la scène et fut ébloui par le projecteur rivé sur lui. Il salua de la main ses futurs partenaires et se présenta au jury, assis au premier rang. Tous avaient des carnets dans les mains et le dossier du brun passait de main en main pendant que Blaine racontait son parcours et ses ambitions. Dans la salle, il y avait une trentaine de personnes de tous les âges assis à différents endroits mais Blaine ne pouvait distinguer clairement leur visage à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Le chorégraphe lui posa quelques questions sur sa préparation physique, le metteur en scène lui demanda s'il connaissait bien le rôle et la productrice s'intéressa à son expérience chez les Adams.

- « Bien, je serais qui appeler pour l'anniversaire de mes fils. Blaine vous êtes charmant, je ne sais pas si vous avez du talent, mais en tout cas vous avez de la présence et vous êtes joli garçon.

- Merci madame » répondit Blaine en rougissant.

- « Vous êtes très bien habillé. Peut être un peu trop même pour la scène que vous allez jouer... Omar, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Il peut enlever sa veste s'il n'est pas à l'aise, il sera peut être moins gêné dans ses mouvements. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va ». Blaine chercha Richard du regard pour savoir quoi faire, c'était peut être un test. Le producteur bougea la tête de façon encourageante, Blaine décida d'enlever son blazer et alla le poser plus loin.

Chaque geste qu'il faisait était observé, son attitude et sa façon de parler allait jouer dans la décision finale. Il devait se comportait comme Don, être sûr de lui et prendre des initiatives. Il marcha vers ses partenaires pour savoir comment ils allaient s'accorder. Il n'y avait pas d'accessoire sur scène, certains passages de la chorégraphie allaient devoir être remaniés. À moins que.

Blaine sortit de scène en courant, il entendis des voix se demandaient où il courait. Il avait repéré deux chaises à côté de l'escalier menant aux coulisses ainsi que des cartons. Il tira ces objets derrière lui et les disposa sur scène. Le grand roux, Ryan, caricature parfaite de l'Irlandais, comprit instantanément ce que voulait faire Blaine et l'aida à ranger les cartons Alicia aligna les chaises en les espaçant un peu. Henrietta Daniels les pria de commencer, chaque candidat avait 10 minutes et le temps de Blaine était déjà bien entamé.

Il remercia ses partenaires, se mit en place et cria joyeux :

- « Le spadassin royal sera une comédie musical.

- Hallelujah ! » applaudit Alicia.

- « Les amis, je sens que le 23 mars sera mon jour fétiche ! » dit Blaine en regardant un mur invisible.

- « En fait, ce sera le 24 » répliqua Ryan en tapant le bouclé sur l'épaule.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Il est 1 heure et demi. C'est le matin ! » répondit le roux en montrant sa montre. « Et quelles belle mâtiné ! Good Morning !

- Good Morning ! » chanta Blaine.

Ses camarades de jeu le suivirent et la chorégraphie se déroula sans trop d'accroc. La veste de Blaine n'avait pas été sans inutilité, il l'avait utilisé dans sa performance comme le ciré dans le film jouant au torero avec. Le jury avait rit quand Ryan, déséquilibré sur une chaise, était tombé en arrière, il avait rattrapé ce mouvement avec beaucoup de rapidité comme si ça faisait partie de la chorégraphie. Les cartons, après avoir servit de percussions, étaient maintenant un canapé dans lequel les trois comédiens s'étaient jeté avec enthousiasme pour conclure leur prestations. D'ailleurs les rires n'étaient pas complètement joués.

- « Merci, merci beaucoup Messieurs. Mademoiselle, vous étiez ravissante » déclara Richard en frappant dans ses mains.

- Merci c'était très bien » approuva Lila Morris. Elle toisa ses collègues avant d'ajouter « Mr Anderson vous pouvez partir. Nous vous rappellerons bientôt.

- Merci de m'avoir reçu. Bonne journée ».

Il serra la main de Ryan et fit la bise à Alicia avant de partir, sa veste sur l'épaule. En coulisse, il cria son soulagement et sa joie en espérant que le jury ne pense pas qu'il soit fou. Il courut dans les escaliers pour récupérer ses affaires et téléphoner à Kurt. Il voulait partager sa joie avec la personne la plus importante dans sa vie à ce moment. Il croisa Chad juste devant la porte de la loge en compagnie de Candice, il allait passer juste après lui et Blaine lui murmura merde pour l'encourager. Blaine trouva son sac dans un coin et sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de Kurt et comme la sonnerie durait, il en profita pour boire un gorgée d'eau et s'éponger le visage.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et posa sa tête sur son poing en pensant « répond, répond,répond » et en tapant du pied. Enfin Kurt décrocha.

- « Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- C'était trop bien, mis à part cette emmerdeuse de Candice...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle m'a forcé à passer en premier, cette fille est aimable comme une porte de prison.

- C'est pas grave, tu t'en fous d'elle. C'est pas elle que tu devais impressionner. Comment était le jury ? Tu penses que tu pourrais en soudoyé un ?

- J'ai Richard dans la poche, j'ai peut être une chance avec Henrietta Daniels, la productrice et Lila Morris, la coach vocal, elles m'ont applaudit toutes les deux. Et puis Henrietta veut m'engager pour l'anniversaire de ses enfants.

- Ah cool. Si ça marche pas t'auras toujours quelques chose. Et les autres ?

- Le metteur en scène et le chorégraphe étaient impassibles, ils n'ont pas souris ou applaudis. En même temps j'ai dut improviser, on avait pas de décor.

- Ah bon.

- Oui. C'était un peu n'importe quoi.

- Tu es toujours là bas ?

- Oui.

- Attention, les murs ont des oreilles. Attends d'être à la maison pour les critiquer.

- Tu m'invites chez toi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'inviter, chéri. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

- Oh c'est trop chou. Je passe tout à l'heure alors.

- Cool, tu me raconteras plus en détail. Enfin si tu as le temps...

- J'ai rien d'autres à faire après, tu sais. On peut passer du temps ensemble.

- Je voulais dire si tu as le temps de parler, je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir de te sauter dessus. En plus tu as ton beau costume, c'est un peu ma kryptonite. Je suis faible.

- Qui te dis que je serais pas le premier à te sauter dessus.

- Blaine, il ne faut pas me dire ça. Comment je vais finir ma journée moi ? Je ne vais penser qu'à ça.

- Oh c'est toi qui a commencé avec tous tes sous-entendus.

- Moi ! Jamais, voyons !

- Tu es trop bête ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime ». « Oups » pensa Blaine, ça lui avait échappé.

- « HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » cria Kurt à l'autre bout du téléphone puis plus rien. Enfin, le bouclé entendait des bruits sourds, Kurt devait sûrement faire une danse de la joie. « Tu viens de m'achever là.

- C'était mon but » dit Blaine en riant.

- « Je te dirais ce que j'en pense tout à l'heure, quand on sera tous les deux.

- Ça marche ! À tout à l'heure alors.

- À tout à l'heure. Tu ne seras pas déçu. Bisous.

- Bisous, je t'aime » dit de nouveau Blaine en raccrochant.

Merde. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de s'exposer comme ça, la fatigue et l'adrénaline après l'audition l'avait poussé à faire cette déclaration. Il prenait un risque en se dévoilant ainsi, mais il n'avait rien à perdre et puis il était sûr que c'était réciproque. Il aimait beaucoup Kurt. Il aimait Kurt. C'était merveilleux. Quel sentiment génial. Le bouclé se sentait tellement plus léger, la pression était retombée. Dans un état second, il prit ses affaires et tourna la poignée de porte dans le vide, elle était déjà ouverte et juste derrière, abasourdi, Louis le regardait avec dégoût son bouquet de fleur à ses pieds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette petite histoire (enfin plus de 100 pages quand même maintenant), j'espère que vous éprouvez autant de plaisir que j'en ai à l'écrire. **

**Ce nouveau chapitre est sombre, je pense que ce sera un des derniers dans ce style là même si j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Ce n'est pas très joyeux mais les choses avancent définitivement. **

**Un petit secret d'écriture (AKA je passe trop de temps sur pottermore) : je ne sais pas si tout le monde fais ça mais j'aime bien me faire des "storyboard" quand je dois décrire un lieu ou un personnage (plan du lieu, placement des objets, style vestimentaire, etc), ça m'aide vachement à visualiser la scène. Et puis ça me passe le temps quand je m'ennuie au travail XD**

**Carolle97400 : N'ais pas peur, tout se finira bien même si ça risque d'être violent. Mais j'avoue que dans ce chapitre il y a encore plus de raisons de détester Louis (et d'aimer Blaine et Kurt).**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Blessé**

La claque. Pour Louis, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation téléphonique, la tournure des événements était aussi inattendu qu'humiliante, il se sentait con. Con d'avoir donner à Blaine sa confiance, con de s'être fait avoir de la sorte par le brun qui finalement se moquer de lui depuis le début. Lui s'était engagé, il avait refusé d'aller voir ailleurs, avait cessé sa relation avec Kurt pour lui faire plaisir, pour lui montrer son attachement. Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'en revenait pas, Blaine lui apparaissait sous un visage nouveau, son masque s'était fissuré et sa vrai nature apparaissait maintenant. Blaine était un éternel insatisfait, une « attentionwhore » pathétique qui ne se préoccupait que de son bonheur personnel en jetant comme des mouchoirs les personnes dont il n'avait plus besoin.

La claque. Pour Blaine, qui venait de recevoir une gifle décoiffante et rougissait sa joue gauche, la réaction violente de son futur ex-petit ami était surprenante. Elle était surprenante car il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il ne se doutait pas que le français était juste derrière la porte et avait entendu, il pensait avoir le temps de lui expliquer et il regrettait que le blond ait découvert sa tromperie de cette façon. Il connaissait cette douleur, le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait trop souvent vécu. Il était passé de victime à bourreau. Il se sentait mal vis à vis de Louis, il n'avait jamais voulu le faire souffrir. Mais c'était inéluctable, depuis qu'il avait comprit ses sentiments pour Kurt, il savait que les choses se finiraient ainsi.

- « C'est qui ? Dis moi son nom ! Dis moi son putain de nom ! » cria Louis.

- Non.

- Tu me dois ça Blaine. Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, te laisser partir comme ça...

- Écoute, je peux t'expliquer.

- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu m'a pris pour un con depuis le début de notre relation.

- C'est faux et tu le sais » répondit Blaine sur la défensive. « Je voulais vraiment que ça marche, j'ai essayé, crois moi.

- Tu me dégouttes ! J'ai fais des putains de sacrifices pour toi et voilà comment tu me remercie. T'es qu'un connard égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tout le temps, tu en as rien à foutre de ce que je vis.

- Je sais que tu souffres, je ne voulais pas...

- Arrête de parler de souffrances et de douleurs, tu n'y connais rien ! Dis moi que tu souffres maintenant parce que je suis malheureux et non parce que tu as des remords, dis moi que tu n'es pas heureux et que tu voudrais me réconforter, partager ma peine et me soulager. Dis moi que tu regrettes ce qui se passe et tu vas mettre un terme à ta relation avec l'autre enflure » hurla Louis.

Il se prit sa tête entre ses mains et attendis une réaction de Blaine. Mais il n'y avait rien.

- « Tu vois, tu ne dis rien. J'ai donc raison.

- Je ne veux pas te mentir.

- Maintenant tu es honnête. Quel effet ça te fais ? C'est facile de choisir les moments où tu ne veux pas mentir. C'est commode.

- Mais à quoi ça te servirai si c'est faux.

- Je me sentirais moins mal.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Tu ne peux pas contrôler tout le temps tes émotions, tu ne peux pas lutter contre un coups de foudre même si ça implique de blesser d'autres personnes. J'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer, de le repousser mais c'est tellement évident entre nous.

- Quand on veut on peut, merde ! Si tout le monde suivait ses instincts, putain, mais il n'y aurait plus personnes sur terre. On serait tous mort ! J'aurais put te pardonner si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, car ça n'implique rien d'autre. Mais tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais. Tu ne m'a jamais dis ça » souffla Louis.

Appuyé contre le mur, il entourait Blaine de ses bras. Le bouclé n'avait pas d'ici de secours, il était emprisonné. Il espérait que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, il pourrait alors en profiter pour s'extirper de l'emprise du blond. Il redoutait surtout que l'autre découvre que Kurt était l'élu de son cœur et qu'il ne le frappe encore. Ou pire qu'il s'attaque au châtain.

- "Je ne peux pas dire ça si je ne le pense pas. C'est trop important.

- J'en ai marre. Il est vraiment temps que je rentre chez moi pour oublier toutes ces conneries. Finalement, Kurt m'a fait un cadeau. Si c'est pour vivre avec des types comme vous deux, je préfère me tirer.

- Laisse Kurt en dehors de ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui voulait...

- De quoi tu parles ? » coupa le blond en resserrant ses poings. Quand il comprit que Kurt était l'autre homme, celui que Blaine aimait, il recula choqué en dévisageant le visage blême du bouclé. « Putain je le savais ! Je le savais depuis le début. Je vais me le faire !

- Laisse le merde ! » cria Blaine en courant derrière Louis dans le couloir. « Si tu lui touche un cheveux, je te démolit !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça» répondit le blond en bousculant les acteurs qui attendait dans l'escalier.

Il bouscula un type qui tomba comme un domino entraînant dans sa chute deux autres personnes. Blaine était bloqué, le temps que les personnes se relèvent, Louis était déjà monté dans un taxi.

Blaine était désespéré, il voulait prévenir Kurt mais son sac était resté en haut, s'il devait allait le chercher il perdrait encore plus de temps. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer un taxi. De rage, il tapa ses mains contre ses cuisses. Les clefs de son scooter était dans sa poche de pantalon. Ni une, ni deux il courut chercher son scooter. Le blond devait avoir 2 ou 3 minutes d'avances sur lui, c'était suffisant pour faire des dégats. Il comptait rattraper son retard en se faufilant entre les voitures quitte à prendre des risques. La course poursuite pouvait commencer.

Putain. Putain. Dépêche toi bordel, ne cessait-il de répéter. « J'ai encore tout fait foirer, je suis trop bête ! » pensa-t-il. « Mais faites attention ! ». Il tapait sur les carrosseries avec son poing ou son pied pour se faire respecter et tenter d'avancer dans la jungle urbaine qu'était Manhattan. Il devait être 11 heures, il n'y avait pas une grosse affluence, encore heureux, mais ce flot de véhicule irritait le brun au plus haut point s'ajoutant à sa fatigue et son stress. La pression évacuait après l'audition était remonté en flèche. Sa tension aussi.

Il n'était plus très loin du salon de thé. « Allez avance » cria-t-il à une passante qui promenait son chien et bloquait le passage. Il ne savait pas si elle le faisait exprès, mais elle prenait tout son temps pour traverser la rue, elle tirait son grand chien mollement et insultait quiconque la klaxonnait. Blaine songea un instant à l'écraser. Mais le chien apeuré par tant de bruits courut se réfugier sur le trottoir en face tirant à son tour sa maîtresse. C'était repartit. Plus quelques pâtés de maison et il y serait.

Ça y est, il distinguait au loin le salon reconnaissable à son store bleu-blanc-rouge recouvrant la chaussé. Le taxi venait juste de s'arrêter devant et le bouclé vit le blond sortir à vive allure du véhicule pour rentrer dans la pâtisserie doublant tous les clients qui faisaient la queue. Ceux-ci bien sûr protestèrent et se pressèrent devant la porte pour crier leur indignation.

Blaine coupa la priorité et laissa son scooter sur le trottoir. Après les voitures, il devait à présent se frayer un passage dans la foule compact. Les gens avaient cessé de crier, ils étaient maintenant spectateurs de ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Blaine entendait les insultes fusaient dans le salon. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il donnait des coups avec son casque pour écarter les personnes devant lui.

La première personne qu'il vit quand il rentra dans la pâtisserie fut Louis. Il était retenu par Gary et Steve mais continuait de se débattre en proférant des menaces. Il ne manquait plus que la camisole blanche, son visage défiguré par la colère lui donnait un air inquiétant. Kurt. Oh putain Kurt, il était dans un sale état. Son nez saignait abondamment et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Adrian le tenait par la taille et Penny tentait d'appliquer de la glace sur son visage tuméfié mais le garçon était hors de contrôle criant à quel point il méprisait le blond.

Blaine se jeta sur Kurt d'une part pour le calmer, enfin il l'espérait, et d'autre part pour lui dire combien il était désolé. Mais Kurt, encore en état de choc, l'ignorait et continuait à fixer Louis. Le français se débattait toujours, il luttait avec force contre les deux hommes qui voulaient le faire sortir du salon. Comme si l'adrénaline le rendait surpuissant.

- « Calme toi, Kurt. Calme toi. C'est finis maintenant. Il sait tout » dit Blaine au chef d'entreprise. À ces mots, Kurt tourna la tête pour la première fois vers le brun. Il avait sut capter son attention.

- « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tu pouvais pas me prévenir ?

- Je voulais mais j'ai laissé mon portable là bas et j'ai préféré le courser pour éviter qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Et bien, c'est râté » répondit amèrement Kurt.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé. Écoute, je ne l'excuse pas, loin de là. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour...

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Si tu crois que j'ai finis avec toi, tu te trompes. Tu m'as tout pris ! » vociféra Louis entre deux insultes à l'adresse de Kurt.

- « Mais n'importe quoi. C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à gérer ta vie, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Hahaha ! Bravo ! Mais quel acteur ! Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié. C'est ta spécialité, jouer la comédie. C'est pour ça que vous voyiez tous les deux à l'origine. Ça faisait partie de ton plan, hein, avoue Kurt » lança Louis. Ça te suffisait pas de t'être taper tout le quartier, de m'avoir baiser au propre comme au figuré, il fallait aussi que tu sautes mon copain.

- Arrête, Louis . Tu embarrasses tout le monde » dit Blaine en s'approchant dangereusement du blond les poings serrés. Dans la salle et à l'extérieur chacun allait de son commentaire, les clients dévisageaient Kurt.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'embarrasses mon chou ? Ton grand Amour ne t'as pas raconté. Il y a quelques semaines moi et Kurt on sortait ensemble, enfin on couchait ensemble. Il était très demandeur ton petit copain, il voulait le faire tout le temps et partout. Tiens même ici. Et oui Messieurs Dames ! Là où vous êtes assis, là où on n'a préparé ce que vous manger...

- Sortez le, putain ! » cria Kurt en pleurant. « Ce sont des conneries, il est juste jaloux, ne l'écoutez pas ».

Mais le mal était fait. Les clients scandalisés sortaient du salon, d'autres accostés les serveurs pour leur demander un remboursement. C'était le chaos, Gary avait lâché le blond sous la pression populaire et Steve avait du mal à retenir ce dernier seul. Louis était fier de son coups, la réputation de Kurt dans le quartier dégringolait à vitesse grand V. Maintenant il devait le faire baisser dans l'estime de Blaine.

- « D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ait rompu. Mais il voulait continuer. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a viré en plus. Je ne cédait plus à ces avances, ça devait le frustrer.

- Blaine, ne le croit pas » supplia le châtain au bord de la rupture, il tremblait de tout son corps voyant petit à petit son monde s'écroulait. « Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, je t'ai déjà raconter...

- T'es allé trop loin mec ! » dit Blaine avant de mettre un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Louis.

Il le rua de coups quelques secondes, frappant son visage le plus fort et le plus vite possible, ses mains lui faisaient mal, avant d'être arrêté par Steve qui se plaça entre les deux hommes.

- « La vérité blesse, hein ? » dit Louis en reprenant son souffle. Il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres.

- « Non, Kurt a été honnête avec moi. Je savais déjà pour vous deux. Par contre tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Avant que je recommence.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur... Mais bon, j'en ai marre de me battre avec des types comme vous deux. J'abandonne.

- Tant mieux. Et ne revient jamais ici.

- J'en avais pas l'intention » dit-il en s'avançant près de la porte, résolu à partir. Il s'arrêta, pensif. « Une dernière chose. Fais attention Blaine avec Kurt. D'autres s'y sont brûlés les ailes. Enfin exploser le crâne serait plus juste. Ciao !

Le blond avait l'air satisfait, un sourire narquois illuminait son visage. Il savait que sa dernière phrase avait eut l'effet d'une bombe, que Kurt craquerait à l'évocation de ce triste moment de sa vie et que Blaine douterait. Mais il se trompait sur un point . Il sortit. Sans se retourner. Blaine aurait put parier que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait si son attention ne s'était pas porté sur Kurt qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Vite, les urgences, qu'on appelle les urgences » criait Penny, affolée, la tête de son patron reposant sur ses genoux. Aux bords des larmes, Blaine appela le 911 pour leur expliquer la situation de Kurt qui l'inquiétait énormément. Il avait du mal à ne pas bégayer, lui pourtant si confiant de lui en temps normal. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva dans le salon déserté. Blaine insista pour accompagner le châtain à l'hôpital, bien qu'il n'ait pas de lien de parenté ou de statut légal, il le devait. Il lui devait.

* * *

- « ça va mieux ?

- Mmh. Oui, je crois » répondit faiblement Kurt.

- « Tant mieux, j'ai eu trop peur. Le médecin m'a dit que c'était une grosse crise de panique. Ils t'ont donné quelques calmants pour que tu te reposes un peu.

- Je pourrais sortir quand ?

- Demain matin normalement » dit le brun en caressant sa paume. Un cathéter était inséré sur le dos de sa main.

- « Ouf, je déteste les hôpitaux.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a que des jolis garçons qui se sont occupés de toi.

- C'est toujours ça. Mais ça ne me fera pas aimer cet endroit plus. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'autres puisque tu es là.

- Ça mérite un bisou magique ça.

- Oh oui, je veux ».

Blaine s'approcha du garçon allongé et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Il devait faire attention à ne pas trop écrasé le nez de Kurt, il était cassé, des points de sutures avaient été faits ainsi qu'un pansement. Malgré la légère douleur, Kurt appela de nouveau les lèvres de Blaine, il avait besoin de réconfort et cet échange était une preuve que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il savait que Blaine avait des questions mais il avait l'élégance de ne pas le brusquer, de le harceler de questions. Il lui laissait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il voulait lui caresser les cheveux, le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas les fils l'encombraient et la fatigue le paralysait.

- « On parlera de ce qui s'est passé plus tard, quand tu seras reposé » dit le bouclé plus sérieux.

- « D'accord. Je comprends » répondit le châtain encore endoloris.

Blaine resta toute la nuit à veiller sur Kurt. Il s'endormit dans le fauteuil peu de temps après Kurt, mais ce dernier le réveilla plusieurs fois. Son sommeil était agité : il bougeait, pleurait et hurlait des choses comme « ne fais pas ça » ou « arrête ». Blaine, paniqué, courut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'un médecin ou d'un infirmier, quand enfin il en trouva un il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes sur la santé du jeune homme. L'infirmier ausculta rapidement Kurt et confirma au comédien que le châtain avait des poussés de fièvres. C'était normal dans son état. Il augmenta un peu la dose de médicament et partit en rassurant le brun. Kurt allait vite être remis sur pied.

Mike arriva aux urgences le lendemain matin avec des affaires propres pour les deux garçons. Blaine lui avait téléphoné dès l'admission de Kurt pour qu'il contact sa famille et ses amis afin de les rassurer. Il lui avait aussi raconté le déroulement des événements. Comment Louis avait découvert leur relation après sa bourde à la fin de l'audition, comment il l'avait poursuivit dans New-York, comment le blond avait déballé tout un tas d'horreur sur Kurt salissant sa réputation auprès des clients. Le français avait tenté de faire passer le chef d'entreprise pour un prédateur sexuel manipulateur, et ça Blaine ne l'avait pas supporté et avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Louis. Il mentionna aussi l'échange final entre Kurt et Louis, échange fatal pour Kurt. Mike s'était tut, choqué, il savait pourquoi le châtain avait fais une crise. L'histoire se répétait. Mercedes lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas avoir régler les choses avant qu'elles aient dégénéré. C'est pourquoi il avait proposé à Blaine de passer le lendemain avec le sac que le bouclé avait oublié au studio et des affaires propres.

L'asiatique donna le sac à Blaine, qui le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier mais aussi pour trouver du réconfort. Kurt ne s'était pas encore réveillé, Mike en profita alors pour discuter avec Blaine.

- « Comment il va ?» s'inquiéta le danseur en regardant son ami allongé sur le lit.

- « Je ne sais pas trop, il ne m'a pas dis grand chose mis à part qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux.

- C'est normal. Son père a eut de gros soucis de santé il y a quelques années, Kurt a passé des semaines à l'hôpital à le veiller. Ce n'est pas quelquechose de facile quand on a à peine 17 ans.

- Je ne savais pas. À vrai dire il ne m'a pas raconté grand chose de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît tout de moi et moi rien.

- Ouais, il ne se dévoile pas facilement. Justement, je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Qu'est ce qu'a dit exactement Louis avant de partir ?

- Il m'a donné un conseil du genre « Fais attention, d'autres s'y sont brûlés les ailes. Enfin exploser le crâne ».

- Le salaud, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Comment il a put dire une chose pareil ?!Bon, je crois que je vais aller le voir pour lui apprendre la politesse.

- Pourquoi ? »

- Mike souffla, géné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait tout dire. Blaine le fixait, l'air interrogatif.

- « Kurt t'a parlé de David Karofsky ? Il le harcelait au lycée.

- Oui » admit Blaine en se remémorant la nuit où le châtain lui avait raconté son agression.

- « Malheureusement ça s'est mal terminé et Kurt s'est flagellé des mois durant à cause de ça, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était horrible. Tout le monde était inquiet, on voulait le réconforter mais il ne voulait pas de notre aide au début... Il a mis très longtemps à s'en remettre.

- Je crois comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Le pauvre !

- Et tu comprends pourquoi c'est dégueulasse d'avoir dis ça. On dis souvent des trucs horribles pour blesser l'autre dans les ruptures mais là, là c'est trop grave. Je ne veux pas le voir sombrer de nouveau... Heureusement tu es là aujourd'hui.

- Ne faites pas ça » intervint Kurt. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation entre les deux hommes. « Il est pathétique et ce qu'il a fait est vraiment ignoble mais il ne vaut pas le coups. Je crois qu'il a fait ça car il était désespéré.

- Mais il va s'en sortir comme ça, sans rien.

- Il est déjà bien amoché. Et puis dans 10 jours, il ne sera plus là. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre contre lui. Si j'ai bien apprisune chose dans ma vie, c'est qu'il vaut mieux pardonné pendant qu'il est temps. On n'oublie jamais mais parfois on peut comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé à agir de la sorte.

- Oh Kurt » s'exclama Blaine en se dirigeant vers son lit. « Tu es vraiment le plus fort de nous. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Il a raison. Tout le monde t'admire Kurt.

- Oh arrêtez vous aller me faire pleurer » admis le châtain la larme à l'oeil.

- Oh non pas ça ! »

Mike s'assit à côté du lit et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. Il admirait vraiment sa sérénité et son calme, c'était peut être les calmants qui lui faisaient cet effet là car ce n'était pas son tempérament naturel. Enfin, certes il était léger et parfois superficiel mais sur les choses sérieuses il s'était toujours montrer mature. Plus mature que les autres garçons en tout cas. Il était au dessus de la mêlé.

Puis, comme cet atmosphère un poil bisounours angoissait le naturel jovial du danseur, celui-ci choisit de changer de sujet. Il félicita Blaine pour son audition, le jury avait apparemment été enthousiaste après sa prestation surtout Richard qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son poulain auprès des autres jurés. Les autres candidats étaient, selon Mike, aussi très fort mais avec un peu moins d'imagination. Il ne voyait que 2 ou 3 concurrents solides. Blaine parlait avec de grands gestes de son numéro, il manqua de glisser de sa chaise plusieurs fois et s'emporta contre Candice qui avait faillit le déconcentrer avec sa jupe. Kurt rit plusieurs fois, Blaine était si drôle quand il se plaignait de la rousse.

Vers 10 heures le médecin leur annonça que Kurt pouvait sortir, ses constantes étaient stables, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Mike conduisit le couple, ils n'avaient plus de raisons de se cacher comme tel, jusqu'à l'appartement de Kurt. Il les laissa devant l'immeuble avant de partir travailler. Il promit à Blaine de venir fêter avec eux la réussite de ce dernier, et même si ce n'était pas le cas il ferait quand même la fête pour célébrer leur nouveau statut.

Quand Kurt arriva dans son appartement, la première chose qu'il fit fut de recharger son portable. Des tonnes de messages affectueux inondés sa messagerie mais le plus touchant resté celui de son père. Il détestait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui car il s'inquiétait toujours trop et connaissant sa santé fragile, le châtain avait peur que son malaise ne l'affecte trop. Dans son message, les premières secondes étaient chaotiques comme d'habitude, son père lui disait à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Kurt sut alors d'où venait son côté mélodramatique, Burt Hummel cachait bien son jeu. Il sourit à l'écoute de ses mots et appela directement après son garagiste de Papa.

Blaine faisait mine de préparer à manger mais en réalité il écoutait attentivement ce qui se disaient. La relation qu'entretenait les Hummels était belle, et bien qu'il aimait ses parents, Blaine savait que jamais il n'aurait de rapports si forts avec eux. Tout restait en surface avec eux, il y avait un accord tacite qui leur interdisait de parler de choses trop intimes. Les Andersons préféraient fuir plutôt que de se confronter aux problèmes. Blaine avait été élevé comme ça et inconsciemment il réagissait aussi de cette façon quand les événements étaient compliqués, il aimait à croire qu'il s'améliorait mais il est difficile de changer sa nature.

- « Je t'aime Papa. Embrasse Carole pour moi... Oui... Bisous ! À plus... Attends, attends ! J'ai oublié, Mercedes m'a parlé du nouveau spectacle qu'ils allaient monter à Lima... oui Moulin Rouge... mais si tu l'as déjà vu, plein de fois Papa... oui, c'est ça... Bref, tu peux me prendre deux places ? J'aimerais y assister... Oui je viendrais accompagner... Ah ça, tu verras bien... C'est bon ? ... Ok, merci. Bisous !

- Je ne connais pas le chanceux qui t'accompagnes mais j'aimerais bien être à sa place » dit le bouclé à Kurt qui avait croisé ses mains autour de sa taille et posé son menton sur son épaule.

- C'est toi, banane ! Comme ça tu écoutes mes conversations.

- Tu n'étais pas très discret... Tiens goûtes ça !

Blaine se retourna pour faire face au garçon qui le dévorait du regard. Il lui glissa la cuillère en bois pleine de sauce tomate dans la bouche et attendis sa réaction.

- « Alors c'est comment ?

- Trop chaud » répondit Kurt en tirant la langue.

- « Non c'est toi qui est bouillant. Je vais soigner ta langue si tu permet.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles sentaient la tomates et les herbes fraîches. Elles étaient rouges, d'un rouge éclatant et Blaine ne savait si c'était dû à la sauce ou à l'adorable habitude du châtain de se mordre les lèvres quand il était excité. Ça devait être la deuxième hypothèse à la façon dont Kurt répondit à son attaque. Il rapprocha son corps du sien allant jusqu'à se frotter contre lui pour approfondir leur étreinte. Blaine décrocha son sésame et goûta à la langue avide du châtain, qui plaqua ses mains dans son bas dos. Pendant que leurs langues s'apprivoisaient et dansait sensuellement, les deux hommes se déplaçaient dans la cuisine en s'agrippant aux meubles pour ne pas tomber. Ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre de plus en plus fort, le sang cognait dans les artères et la pression dans les tempes étaient plus forte. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé derrière eux, mais la chute ne cessa leur embrassade que peu de temps avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Bassin contre bassin, les deux garçons continuaient de jouer avec leurs langues s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle ou mordre le cou de l'autre. Blaine agrippait la taille de Kurt et faisait glisser ses mains sous le Tshirt de celui placé entre ces jambes, le châtain lui jouait amoureusement avec les mèches folles du brun.

Le soleil tapait contre la baie vitrée comme un spot géant éclairant, à la vue des voisins les plus proches, la scène qui se jouait dans le salon de Kurt. Cependant ni le chanteur ni le chef d'entreprise ne s'en soucia, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre. Leurs caresses continuaient comme si de rien n'était, trop heureux de ne plus avoir d'entraves à leurs ébats ou de mauvaise conscience. Ils ne dépendaient plus de personnes, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et Blaine avait bien quelques idées derrière la tête. Mais pour l'instant ils profitaient de ce moment, de cette façon, et c'était amplement suffisant. Et tant pis pour la sauce tomate qui brûlait dans la casserole.

* * *

**Voilà, on ne reverra plus Louis. Il ne sort pas par la grande porte, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais ces insinuations auront rapprochés Kurt et Blaine. Reste à Kurt d'expliquer plus en détails ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karofsky.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous.**

**Petit rappel : cette fiction est catégorisée M, le contenu de ce chapitre est chaud (cacao) (voilà voilà) (j'ai fais plein de jeux de mots vous verrez, j'ai honte de moi parfois haha). Les passages en italiques sont des flash-back. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Je pense que cette histoire se terminera d'ici 4-5 chapitres.**

**Carolle97400 : Merci pour ta critique, ça me fait à chaque fois plaisir. Lima attendra encore un peu, mais moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ça. Bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Libéré**

- « Tu sens pas comme une odeur de cramé ? » demanda Blaine en relavant soudainement la tête.

- « Oui. Ça doit être la sauce tomate. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai des plaques de cuissons intelligentes » répondit Kurt avant de reprendre là où ces baisers s'étaient arrêtés.

- « J'aurais plein de questions à poser la-dessus, mais je crois que ça attendra un peu ».

Les baisers de Kurt le long de son cou, ses mains caressant ses cheveux et son odeur l'enivraient. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il n'en avait même pas envie, il était consentant et se laisser goûter par la joli bouche de son amant. « Like A Virgin » chantait Madonna. Oui, Kurt lui faisait cet effet là. Avant il était perdu, sa vie était vide de sens et rien ne semblait le combler. Maintenant il se sentait complet, Kurt avait apporté ce qui lui manquait pour être heureux

Blaine ne pouvait se passer de Kurt, quand il le touchait il avait l'impression de torrents dans ses veines, que des courants violents et puissants le traversaient et que le barrage que constituait son cœur était sur le point de céder d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait aussi besoin de plus d'air dans ses poumons trop grand, à chaque baiser il se sentait à court de souffle et ça le tuait de devoir casser leur union pour un besoin aussi primaire. D'ailleurs, il grogna quand le châtain s'écarta pour lui aussi reprendre son souffle.

Troublé, les joues rouges et ses mèches tombant sur son front, le plus âgé passa ses jambes au-dessus du corps de Blaine pour sortir du canapé et se relever. Le brun était clairement frustré maintenant et Kurt s'approcha de son oreille pour le rassurer, il lui susurra quelques mots et partis dans sa chambre.

- « Attends moi ! » cria le bouclé en courant dans les escaliers derrière Kurt.

Kurt était assis sur le lit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, comme pour signaler son désir à Blaine. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt, il partageait la même envie, il retira rapidement son polo tandis que Kurt enlevait sa ceinture et déboutonnait son pantalon lentement en le regardant dans les yeux. Le chatain caressa le bas de son dos provoquant des frissons à Blaine avant de descendre le tissu jusqu'à ses cheville. La boule dans le boxer du brun grossissait au fur et à mesure que les mains blanches glissaient le long de son corps, Kurt conscient de son effet, continuait de titiller Blaine. Ainsi il lécha les abdos délicatement dessiné du bouclé, suçota son nombril et mordit de ça et là sa peau légèrement halée.

Blaine roula des yeux en sentant son corps flancher, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux marrons pour les tenir fermement et rapprocher la tête brune de son corps. Kurt se retrouva plaquer contre le sexe durci, mais toujours emprisonné, du brun qui gémit à ce contact. Le chef d'entreprise prit l'initiative de retirer le sous-vêtement gênant avec ses dents carnassières et ses mains avides, ses doigts caressaient les fesses et son nez flirtait dangereusement avec le pénis du brun. S'en fut trop pour Blaine qui précipita la fin de ce strip-tease en enlevant lui même son boxer et en l'expédiant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce geste fit rire Kurt, qui était content de voir Blaine perdre contrôle. Il savait aussi que maintenant Blaine dénudé il allait passer à la casserole à son tour. D'ailleurs, il eut à peine le temps d'envisager la manière dont le brun allait procéder que celui-ci lui sauta dessus. Il frottait son corps sensuellement au sien et le dévorait de baisers, et il arracha les vêtements de Kurt en quelques secondes. Il allait vite, impatient d'en finir.

Allongés sur le lit, leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un. La confrontation amoureuse était passionnée, les deux hommes s'embrassaient fiévreusement, leurs mains s'enchaînaient, leurs jambes se croisaient. Quand l'un mordait violemment, l'autre griffait rageusement. Il n'y avait pas de perdants dans cette bataille. Ils dépensaient beaucoup d'énergie dans leurs étreintes, leur peau si douce et sucrée au début était maintenant collante et salée, les gémissements étaient les seuls sons perceptibles avec le froissement des draps.

Kurt vint rompre ce concert de « ha » et de « ho ».

- « ça va ? » dit il essoufflé.

- « Oui. Oui, et toi ? » répondit après quelques secondes le brun haletant.

- Oui, très bien... Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut être mettre un peu de musique,non ?

- Si tu veux, mais...

- « Cool » coupa Kurt. « Je vais chercher mon enceinte en bas, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Mis à part toi, je n'ai besoin de rien » répondit le brun un peu frustré de voir le châtain partir. Le plus satisfaisant dans cette histoire c'est qu'il avait put mater le corps nu de Kurt dans toute sa splendeur, et plus particulièrement son cul. « Putain, il est à croquer » pensa-t-il. Puis il l'entendis remonter les escaliers au pas de course.

- « J'en ai profité pour ramener un verre d'eau, si t'as soif...

- Merci » murmura Blaine contre l'oreille de Kurt avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Le bouclé se pressa contre le dos de Kurt, ses bras musclés entourant sa taille. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, l'érection de Blaine contre ses fesses et ses mains baladeuses l'empêchait de réfléchir. « Allez, Kurt ! Bon sang ! » se disait-il. Le brun embrassait ses clavicules et caressait du bout des doigts sa verge. Kurt tremblait et pour abréger cette torture lança la musique en mode aléatoire avant de se retourner vers Blaine, qui était très fier de sa technique de diversion.

« If you can't hear what I'm tryin' to say

If you can't read from the same page

Maybe I'm going deaf (hey hey hey)

Maybe I'm going blind (hey hey hey)

Maybe I'm outta my mind (hey hey hey) »

Les premières paroles de « Blurred Lines » chanté par Robin Thicke résonnèrent faiblement dans la chambre, Kurt n'avait pas eut le temps de régler le volume avant de se jeter sur Blaine. Ils étaient de nouveau étendus sur le lit, s'empoignant et s'embrassant comme s'ils vivaient leur dernières heures ensemble avant que la terre n'explose.

Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Blaine quand Kurt commença à le masturber. Putain c'était trop bon ! Il était au dessus de lui, ses longs doigts le touchait et son corps se cambra accélérant la friction sur son sexe. Sa tête s'enfonça dans le matelas et Blaine s'agrippa aux cuisses du châtain pour maintenir cette pression qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le châtain lâcha prise mais son amant n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche ses mains encadrant désormais son visage dégoulinant de sueur. En remontant le long de son corps, les deux érections de rencontrèrent et le choc provoqua des feulements chez les deux hommes qui cessèrent leur baiser.

La roulette russe musicale continua et bien que Kurt souhaita que rien d'embarrassant ne sorte, la chanson suivante fut une de Céline Dion, « I'm Alive ».

- « Sérieusement Kurt ? » se moqua Blaine en entendant les premières notes de la chanson. Il avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers l'enceinte.

- « J'avoue que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sexy, mais pas touche à Céline ! Sinon on va pas être copain.

- Hahaha !

- Je vais éteindre ça de toute façon » dit il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu les rires de Blaine.

Il tendis son bras vers l'enceinte, appuya sur le bouton power et en profita pour prendre le verre d'eau posé à coté sur la table de chevet. Il chevauchait toujours le brun, ses fesses posées sur son ventre. L'excitation était trop grande pour boire normalement, en plus Blaine faisait de longs aller-retour entre ses cuisses et son ventre avec ces mains, alors l'eau coula le long de sa bouche et de son cou. À l'affût, le bouclé se redressa et bascula Kurt en arrière pour lécher les gouttes qui serpentaient de sa mâchoire à sa poitrine. Le châtain fit alors exprès d'en faire couler davantage pour que Blaine continue à lui sucer la peau. C'était tellement délicieux.

À présent en lotus, collé l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir le cœur de l'autre tambouriner contre leur poitrine. Comme si les battements de cœurs communiquaient, ils se parlaient et se répondaient.

- « Tu le sens aussi ? » demanda Kurt en touchant la poitrine du brun.

- Oui. Partout, dès que tu es là.

- Moi aussi » admit Kurt.

Il vit dans les yeux du brun une joie immense en plus du désir qui le brûlait. Lui aussi devait avoir cet air débile, ce sourire ridicule aux lèvres qu'on fait sans penser quand une chose nous rends simplement heureux.

Blaine embrassa encore sa bouche et au moment où Kurt entrouvrit celle-ci, il changea de direction. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille par à-coups laissant à peine le temps au châtain de se remettre de ses émotions, ses mains continuaient de le presser contre lui et la chaleur envahit son bassin. Il était temps.-

- « Je te veux en moi » hurla Kurt entre deux palpitations.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander. Encore 2 secondes et j'allais prendre l'initiative.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- On verra la prochaine fois » répondit Blaine joueur.

Blaine étala le lubrifiant dans ses mains tandis que le plus âgé déroulait le préservatif sur son sexe durci. Kurt avait toute la panoplie pour s'amuser dans sa table de chevet, d'ailleurs le brun se dit qu'il serait intéressant de regarder le contenu de son tiroir plus en profondeur en apercevant le bout d'un plug anal.

Les jambes écartées, allongé sur le dos, Kurt attendait que Blaine le comble. Il voulait tellement ne faire qu'un avec le brun. Il en avait rêvé tellement de fois dans sa chambre adolescente, il avait même dut étouffer son enthousiasme et s'empêcher de crier son nom de peur que son père ne débarque dans sa chambre. Ça, il ne devait pas le dire à Blaine, il le prendrait sûrement pour un fou ou un pervers. Peut être même les deux.

Son épiderme se transforma quand le pouce de Blaine caressa lentement son orifice pour le préparer. Le brun fit plusieurs aller-retour le long de ce bout de chair avant de le pénétrer avec son doigt, son autre main tenait sa taille. Il enfonça son doigt de pianiste dans le corps chaud de Kurt, explorant pour la première fois cette cavité inconnue. Le châtain tremblait sous le plaisir, il voulut se cambrer et jetait son bassin brûlant en avant mais la main ferme qui le maintenait l'en empêchait. C'était à la fois frustrant et euphorisant, frustrant car il ne pouvait se libérer de ce qui le tirailler, euphorisant car la décharge future allait être énorme.

Blaine s'aventura plus profondément et accéléra les mouvements circulaires de son doigt. Le corps diaphane devant lui s'empourprait, ses poils se hérissait et sa respiration était plus saccadée. Sa bite était douloureuse, il sentait le sang affluait pour grossir son érection. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus tenir. Ainsi il retira son doigt et en glissa deux autres dans Kurt, qui n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa déception puis sa surprise. Son exploration continua jusqu'à atteindre la prostate espéré qu'il titilla, arrachant ainsi des hurlements du châtain.

- « Putain, c'est trop bon Blaine! »

- Je suis content que ça te plaise... Mais c'est pas finis ! » réussit à dire le brun lui aussi le souffle coupé.

- « Vas-y putain... Oh ! Oh putain ! La vache ! » cria de douleur Kurt quand Blaine enleva ses doigts.

Blaine vérifia l'état de sa capote avant de passer les jambes du chef d'entreprise autours de son cou. Puis il l'enfonça. Il pénétra en lui petit à petit, ses mains encerclant sa taille pour garder le contrôle du corps tremblant. Lui aussi tremblait sous l'excitation mais il ne vacillait pas : ses genoux écartés enfoncés dans le matelas parvenait à le stabiliser. Un cri strident brisa le silence presque religieux dans la pièce. En pleine extase Kurt, qui sentait le pieux en lui s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin, roula des yeux et cria des choses incompréhensibles avant de masturber son propre sexe frénétiquement.

Les mouvements de bassins de Blaine s'accélèrent, et à chaque pénétration les deux corps se brisaient l'un contre l'autre bassin contre fesses produisant un bruit lourd qui accompagnait les cris et gémissements des deux hommes. L'anneau de chaire de Kurt se rétractait et s'ouvrait de plus en plus vite, la pression contre le gland de Blaine à chaque entrée était plus intense. Il se sentait venir.

Mais Kurt fut le premier à jouir, il cracha son sperme sur les pectoraux du brun. La matière blanche recouvra les quelques poils sur sa poitrine mais Blaine n'y fit pas attention. En jouissant, Kurt avait contracté tout ses muscles provoquant un frottement plus intense que tous les autres contre le sexe de Blaine alors qu'il était à l'intérieur de lui. Dans un râle de plaisir très puissant, heureusement qu'ils étaient en milieu de journée et que les voisins étaient partis travailler, le bouclé explosa et Kurt sentit sa semence chaude coulait en lui.

Blaine s'effondra de fatigue sur le corps moite de Kurt, qui lui aussi avait relâché tous ces muscles et était étendu dans le plus simple appareil sur le lit. Mais son corps ne lui faisait pas mal, pas encore, à vrai dire il ne sentait plus rien comme s'il était enveloppé dans du coton. Il était paralysé et il savait que le moindre effort serait impossible avant plusieurs minutes.

- « Je t'aime aussi. Je voulais te le dire hier mais j'ai pas eut le temps à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé » avoua Kurt après un long silence.

Blaine le serra davantage contre lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa poitrine. Kurt emmêla ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, toujours pensif. Il était temps pour tout raconter, pourquoi les mots de Louis l'avaient blessé au point d'en faire un malaise.

- « Ce qu'a dis Louis...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter, tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais je le veux, enfin je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi.

- Comme tu veux, je t'écoute » encourage Blaine en relevant sa tête. Il posa son menton sur ses mains croisés et le regarda tendrement.

- « Voilà, je ne sais même pas pour où commencer...

- Prends ton temps, ne inquiète pas.

- Ce qu'il a dis n'était pas complètement faux. Putain, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Mais non...

- Je lui ai fais confiance et il a tout balancé, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Bref, encore les truc sur la pâtisserie, c'est pas trop grave, je vais devoir bosser pour retrouver la clientèle. Enfin si on me vire pas avant...

- Tu vas y arriver, je serais là. Et tes employés ont l'air de t'apprécier. Ça ira.

- Oui j'espère » répondit Kurt en caressant le dos de Blaine.

Le brun avait le don pour le calmer et l'apaiser, surtout quand il le regardait comme ça avec ses grands yeux mordorés, il avait l'impression d'être important et écouté. Kurt soupira en pensant à ce qu'il allait maintenant dire.

- « Après sur le fait qu'il fallait faire attention à toi etc, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait utilisé ça... » pensa tout haut le châtain. Il reprit : « ça, ça m'a vraiment blessé. Parce que. Parce que c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que ça, que tu le penses, que Mike le pense... Par vengeance j'ai bousillé plusieurs vies dont la mienne.

- Je ne peux pas croire ça.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. C'est pour ça, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop te dégoutter.

* * *

_Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière agression de David Karofsky. Il avait été exclus pendant un mois, mesure disciplinaire exceptionnelle pour un acte de violence à McKinley mais aussi compromis car comme Kurt n'avait pas put prouver le caractère homophobe de l'attaque, le conseil avait tranché la poire en deux voulant faire de ce cas un exemple. _

_Kurt n'était pas venu pendant plus de deux mois au lycée, en proie à une violente déprime. La visite de ses amis et le réconfort maladroit parfois de sa famille le maintenait en vie, car il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons de vivre. Le footballeur avait atteint son but, il avait réussi à le descendre plus bas que terre et à le dégoutter de sa propre existence. Un matin pourtant, Kurt décida qu'il ne serait plus une victime. S'en était finis. Il ne savait pas d'où venait le déclencheur, peut être de la succession de plats immangeables (trop ou pas assez cuits, associations sucré-salé bizarres) que lui préparait son père tous les soirs,toujours est il qu'il en avait eut assez de se sentir misérable. Il était retourné au lycée la boule au ventre._

_Rien ou presque n'avait changé au lycée. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Cependant, maintenant il était accompagné en permanence par un élève dans tout ses déplacements et si un potentiel agresseur s'approchait trop près de lui, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur un badge pour que le proviseur soit averti. La mesure était efficace et personne ne l'embêta ou le brutalisa pendant trois semaines. Il n'avait plus l'impression de survivre, il commençait à oublier la douleur. En plus il avait décroché un solo, « Cry Me A River », au nez et à la barbe de Rachel, étrangement moins bonne cette fois là. Il aimait à penser que c'était grâce à son interprétation qu'ils avaient gagné les sectionnals face aux Warblers. _

_Le lendemain de cette victoire, trois mois après l'accident donc, Kurt accompagné de Tina et Mercedes marchaient dans le couloir quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Karofsky. Au début, il voulut appuyer sur son badge mais avant qu'il ne le retrouve dans sa poche de pantalon trop serré, le footballeur s'était excusé. Les trois amis étaient tellement choqués qu'ils continuaient de le menacer avant que Kurt ne réalise au bout de quelques secondes les mots que la brute avait prononcé. Il s'enfouit dans les toilettes et pleura toute une partie de l'après midi._

_Deux semaines passèrent. Mais Karofsky était partout, il le croisait à chaque pause comme si ce dernier le suivait. Il semblait chercher à lui parler mais Kurt l'évitait, dès qu'il apercevait son immense carcasse il changeait de direction, ce qui le mettait en retard à ses cours à force de détours. Puis un matin, il trouva dans son casier une note signée de Karofsky. « Ce débile savait donc écrire » pensa Kurt, décidément il l'étonnait de jour en jour. Dès qu'il l'a vit, il voulut la déchirer. Il se contenta de chiffonner avant de la jeter dans son sac. Il la lirait chez lui plus tard. Mais il ne le fit pas. _

_Il redoutait son contenu et la réaction qu'il aurait à sa lecture. En plus les examens de fins d'année se rapprochaient et il ne voulait pas être perturbé par ces histoires, il était en retard dans le programme et devait être de bonne humeur pour travailler sereinement. Mais trois jours plus tard, un nouveau message était posté dans son casier. Ça devait cessé. Il ne lut pas cette lettre non plus, mais décida de se confronter directement à Karofsky. _

_Il savait que Karofsky avait été renvoyé de l'équipe de football, Finn lui avait dit que les membres du glee club footballeurs s'était mis en grève pour le faire virer et que le coach Beiste avait dut céder. Karofsky faisait désormais parti du club de lutte et apparemment Lauren Zizes lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Kurt attendis la fin de l'entraînement pour lui parler ou du moins lui dire d'arrêter de le harceler. Il était venu équipé de son badge et d'un spray au poivre pour se défendre au cas où, même s'il n'était pas pro-arme, et avait prévenu la capitaine des lutteurs de sa venue. Elle s'arrangea pour que Karofsky soit seul avec Kurt mais restent à sa portée si les choses dégénérées._

_- « Kurt ?! Putain, tu m'as fais peur ! Je savais pas que t'était là. » cria le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise dans sa combinaison rouge trop moulante._

_- « Assis toi et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Après je partirais._

_- Tu as lu ma lettre ?_

_- Non et je ne le ferais pas._

_- Pourtant..._

_- Stop ! C'est moi qui parle. D'abord je veux que tu arrêtes de me suivre, ne nie pas, je le sais » dis très ferme Kurt en voyant le lutteur qui se renfrognait. « Ensuite, arrêtes de m'envoyer des mots, c'est du harcèlement et je pourrais le dire à Figgins. Tu seras définitivement renvoyé. Tu as compris ?_

_- Oui, mais Kurt..._

_- Tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, tu m'oublie »._

_- Kurt tourna les talons et marcha vers la porte du vestiaire, quand soudain :_

_- « Kurt, je suis comme toi » hurla désespéré Karofsky._

_- Quoi ? N'ose pas nous comparer, on a rien en commun._

_- Mais si putain ! Je suis gay et ça me dégoûte ! Comme toi. Mais toi tu es si fier, si fort, tu assumes devant tout le monde ce que tu es alors que moi, je peux à peine me regarder dans un miroir. Ce n'est pas juste._

_- Je ne comprends pas. Tu te fous de moi, après tout ce que tu m'as fais ? _

_- C'est vrai. Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir parader..._

_- Je ne parade pas._

_- Si tu parades. Et moi je me caches. Je ne peux pas dire à tout le monde ce que je suis, je ne pourrais plus faire tout ce que j'aime, mes potes ne me parleraient plus, ma mère serait tellement embarrassée..._

_- C'est sûr que si tu vois les choses de cette façon » admit Kurt plus calme._

_- Qu'est ce que je vais maintenant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que toi qui peut décider de ça, si vraiment tu as besoins de moi, laisse moi un message et je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_- Merci. Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse. Je vais arrêter de te harceler mais je ne pourrais pas changer du jour au lendemain, les gens se poseraient des questions._

_- Du moment que tu ne me tabasses pas et que tu m'ignores c'est bon pour moi._

_Les bonnes intentions de Karofsky avaient été respectés. Il ne harcelait plus physiquement et verbalement Kurt. Il tournait la tête quand il apercevait sa silhouette frêle et temporisait même ses camarades quand ceux-ci voulaient envoyer des slushies sur les membres du glee club. Une semaine après leur échange dans les vestiaires, Kurt trouva dans son casier un numéro de téléphone avec un D majuscule pour signature. Rien d'autre. Si Karofsky voulait de l'aide, il devait lui demander ce n'était pas à lui, Kurt, de faire le premier pas. Le lendemain, Karofsky pris le risque de bousculer Kurt pour lui transmettre un mot tapé par ordinateur disant « appelle moi, j'ai besoin de toi ». De mauvaise grâce, Kurt composa le numéro de Karofsky. Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes de tout et de rien, surtout de rien car le lutteur ne semblait pas à l'aise, il chuchotait, mais à chaque fois que Kurt voulait raccrocher il le suppliait de ne pas le faire._

_Ce schéma se répéta encore et encore et finalement au bout de quelques semaines, au détours d'une discussion sur le manque de lieu de rencontre gay dans le coin, Karofsky invita Kurt à sortir avec lui. Kurt était sous le choc et raccrocha directement après cette annonce sans donner sa réponse. Il était fou ! Ce type était fou et désespéré! Le châtain ne répondit plus aux nombreux appels du brun et préféra se coucher. Au lycée, Karofsky renouvela sa demande dans les toilettes à l'abri des regards. Kurt ne voulait visiblement pas de ce rendez-vous mais Karofsky se montra tellement insistant qu'il obtenu un oui du chanteur. Ils iraient au Scandals le vendredi suivant._

_La soirée se passa agréablement, le videur n'avait pas été très regardant sur leurs faux permis de conduire et une fois à l'intérieur du club, ils s'étaient plutôt amusés. Kurt s'était fait dragué par un membre des Vocals Adrenaline prénommé Matt, mais Karofsky avait vite réduit ses chances en fusillant ce dernier du regard. L'attitude de Karofsky était définitivement bizarre et ce sentiment se renforça quand en le raccompagnant chez lui, mais en le déposant 100 mètres plus bas, l'ex-footballeur caressa avec une douceur inconnue de sa part le bras de Kurt._

_Kurt ne voulait pas croire que Karofsky soit attiré par lui. Il ne comprenait pas, certes ils s'étaient rapprochés mais le châtain était très loin d'avoir oublié et pardonné ce qui s'était passé. Il devait mettre de la distance avec Karofsky, leur relation était toxique depuis le départ, ça ne menait nul part. Il voulait bien l'aidait mais les choses s'arrêtait là._

_Malheureusement, Karofsky ne comprit pas quand Kurt lui annonça qu'il devait cesser de se voir. Le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi aussi, c'était le bal de promo et le seul endroit où ils pouvaient discuter était l'arrière scène derrière les rideaux. Le bruit de la musique couvrait leur voix. Karofsky supplia Kurt de ne pas le laisser seul gérer ça. Il avait repris le goût de vivre grâce à lui, ses notes s'amélioraient et il n'avait presque plus de problèmes de violences. Mais Kurt n'entendais rien, il disait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde avant que les choses se compliquent. À un moment, il faudrait bien que Karofsky fasse son coming-out. _

_David, qui voyait Kurt lui échapper, joua sa dernière carte. Il lui confessa son amour et toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui. Mais Kurt ne ressentait pas la même chose et il se dit que il était temps qu'il lui dise ses quatre vérités. Ce n'était pas classe mais le châtain voulait faire ressentir au brun la douleur d'être rejeté et brisé pour ce qu'on est. Et peut être qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il lui avait fais subir quatre mois plus tôt. L'amoureux éconduit pleurait et criait. Il s'approcha de Kurt et le força à l'embrasser en le plaquant contre le mur. Le châtain se débattait mais il ne faisait pas le poids, il se rappela du badge dans sa poche et frappa avec son poing le bouton. _

_Moins d'une minute plus tard quelqu'un ouvrit le rideau et dévoila au public ébahi la scène. Karofsky continua d'embrasser Kurt, il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait dans son dos et son esprit était concentré ailleurs. Ce sont les rires et les exclamations outrés de certains qui le réveillèrent. Les insultes fusèrent mais les deux garçons restèrent scotchés sur place. Kurt avait l'habitude d'être ridiculisé en public mais là s'en était trop. Il gifla l'impoli et sortit de scène avec une pirouette pour tous ces détracteurs du genre « apparemment c'est contagieux ». Il rentra directement chez lui sans se soucier de Karofsky ou des autres. Il éteignit son portable, fatigué de s'être encore fais avoir, et se coucha._

_Le chant des oiseaux devant sa fenêtre commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs le lendemain matin et il décida de se lever pour déjeuner. Il apprit la nouvelle alors qu'il mangeait ses céréales devant le résumé de la fashion week. Bien que ce soit un samedi, il n'y avait personne à la maison : son père travaillait et Carole faisait une brocante, Finn avait passé la nuit chez Rachel. Ce n'est que vers 17 heures que Burt Hummel retrouva son fils seul, sur le canapé, en pyjama et qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne disait rien et regardait dans le vide, rien que le voir en pyjama à cette heure de la journée avait été un choc (Kurt se changeait plusieurs fois par jour) pour Burt, il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il priait pour que Kurt ne retombe pas dans sa spirale de dépression. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que Finn l'informa des événements de la veille. David Karofsky s'était suicidé. L'enquête de la police avait révélé qu'en rentrant chez lui, honteux et dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était fait attaqué par des anciens coéquipiers qui l'avaient battu en le laissant pour mort à deux rues de sa maison. Son père avait découvert sa dépouille gisant sur le sol du garage après avoir entendu le coups de feu._

* * *

- « Voilà. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé" dit le châtain des sanglots dans la gorge. "Quand j'ai débarqué à New-York un an après, je venais juste de sortir de ma dépression et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Louis. C'est en partie grâce à lui que je m'en suis sorti et c'est d'autant plus difficile de l'entendre parler de ça maintenant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... » s'excusa Blaine encore sous le choc du récit que venait de lui faire Kurt.

- « Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Quand on ira à Lima, on passera par le cimetière, ça fais longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

- Bien sûr. Je t'accompagnerais ».


End file.
